I chose Abnegation
by yabooklover
Summary: How different will things be now that Beatrice Prior has decided to select Abnegation on choosing day? Will she fall in love? Will she find a new life for herself? When the war starts, It's finally time for Beatrice to be brave. But how will she handle it? Story includes character development, full plot, dual perspectives and an alternate ending to Allegiant.
1. Chapter 1

I sit here, in my mother and father's kitchen, at the table where I ate every single one of my meals whilst growing up. Today I successfully completed my Abnegation initiation, and I am now having my last meal as a child of this house. My life is starting to change, it has already, and I can sense that there is more to come. Sometimes I have to remind myself of who I am and what I have done in order to keep a grip on reality. My name is Beatrice Prior. I am sixteen years old. I took the aptitude test. It was inconclusive. I am Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation. I am Divergent. I am Dangerous. I am in Danger. My brother left for Erudite. I chose Abnegation. I chose to stay for my parents. But I am Dauntless.

I place another forkful of peas in my mouth when my father bursts through the front door.

"They're coming!" The look on his face is adrenaline filled and desperate. My mother's eyes widen and she gives a slight nod, turning her attention to me.

"Beatrice, I need you to listen to me. The army is coming after Abnegation, and we need to run now."

"W-what? An army? Mom what are you talking abo-"

"There's no time to explain, please hold this, we need to leave"

My mother places a large, heavy hunk of metal in my hand. A gun. She grasps onto my other wrist and pulls me out towards the back door. Once we're outside she places her arm against my chest telling me to stay back. My father hesitantly looks around the corner of our house, turning back to us and ushering us forward. "Time to run" He exclaims.

My mother keeps a steel grip on my wrist as she drags me towards the back alley of Abnegation. Usually my mother and father would scold me for running, but now, to run is the only choice that they are giving me.

As we reach the alley, I start to hear screams. Blood curdling screams from men, women and children. I'm running too fast to turn my head. I don't think, just run.

The length of the alley way seems almost endless, until it is clear that we are outside Abnegation. We weave between buildings, taking cover between the dark dank walls of the alley ways that run through our city. My legs burn and my heart aches with the pain of its constant speedy beating. Eventually, my mother and father come to a sudden halt. They look around us, my mother holding out the gun from her chest. Where did she learn to hold a gun with such confidence? However, I know that now is not the time to be asking questions. My father nocks on the door that we are facing. Twice, then three times, then six. The door slowly creeps open and I see a familiar face, Marcus Eaton. He beckons us to come inside and we do, my mother shutting the door behind us.

"Andrew, Natalie, let us discuss our options as leaders" Marcus instructs. My mother and father and the other Abnegation leaders huddle into a circle, speaking in hushed whispers that I cannot understand.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around. It's Caleb.

"Beatrice" He faintly smiles at me before pulling me into a hug. My body tenses, a hug is not something we have ever done before.

"Caleb, please tell me, what's going on?"

"It's a war, Beatrice. Erudite is destroying Abnegation"

"Erudite have created an army?"

"No, they have created a simulation and injected it into the Dauntless members, turning them into an army that they can control." His face looks sad, ashamed.

"Why? why would they do that?" panic bubbles in my throat.

"Because, they're power hungry. Jeanine Matthews despises Abnegation, she wants all of the factions to turn against them so that they won't get in her way any more"

"So that's what the articles have been for. But why would we get in her way?"

"She wants to lead. She wants us all to live in greedy, unnecessary luxury, believing that Abnegation and the Factionless are a drain on the cities recourses"

I'm speechless. I stare into my brother's eyes in shock. How could Erudite be so selfish? My faction is being destroyed, innocent people are being murdered. I suddenly feel numb, what will happen to us? My mother steps forward and interrupts me from my panicked thoughts.

"I am leaving for Dauntless Headquarters. I believe it is where Jeanine will be controlling the simulation for the Dauntless army. I must end the simulation to put an end to this" I snap out of my haze and look more closely at her. She is no longer wearing her Abnegation grey, she has changed into black Dauntless clothes. Her hair is no longer in a tight bun, it flows around her shoulders, and she has tattoos covering her arms. Then I realise, my mother was Dauntless.

"Here, put these on quickly, it will stop you from being a target" She hands us a pile of black clothes each, I take them and pull on the black pants under my grey dress. Then I hurriedly pull my dress off leaving me in my grey undershirt. I pull on the black sweatshirt and then I no longer look Abnegation.

She looks at Caleb and I, placing a hand each on our shoulders.

"Children, I must go, I am the only one here who can do this. I know you must be scared and confused but please trust me" She turns to Caleb "You will take a place in leadership until I return, we are in need of someone else to help Abnegation, and seeing as though you are knowledgeable of serums from your time in Erudite, you will be useful" She faintly smiles at us both and walks towards the door, leaving almost silently.

I stand there, staring at the door. Stunned. Caleb takes in a shaky breath and walks towards the group of leaders who I can only assume are discussing our escape plans.

I turn back towards the door that my mother walked through and I feel a tight pang in my chest. I know it is dangerous out there and my mother has gone, alone. She has most likely gone to her death whilst I stand here, useless.

My mother taught me to be selfless, and right now that's what I must be. I glance at the group of leaders who are speaking in panicked voices, they are too engrossed in their plans to notice me. I retrieve the gun that my mother gave me when we fled Abnegation, and without thinking, rush out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**I hope people are enjoying this story so far. Please leave a review, If you have an idea that you would like to see in this story I would certainly try to incorporate it into the plot. Right now I am just writing as I go along, seeing where my imagination will take me :)**

I hear the faint sound of gunshots from the distance as I stand outside the door. My breathing is heavy, and I have a sick feeling in my stomach. I start to run the way that we came, because I know that going west is the only way towards the factions, except for Amity. I run as fast as I can, even though I haven't had much practice my speed is higher than average. I am racing with adrenaline, so much so that I feel a force pushing me further and further, not allowing me to give up. Suddenly I see a figure with brown hair in the distance, and I instantly know it is my mother. She is at the end of the long alleyway with her back pressed against the wall. I finally reach her.

"Mom!" my cry is ragged.

My mothers eyes turn towards me faster than her head, I startled her. But then she realises it's me, and I have startled her even more.

"Beatrice, what on earth are you doing here?" Her voice is a strained whisper.

"I came to help you, in anyway that I can. I don't fully understand what's happening but please, I can't leave you"

"Oh Beatrice you're not safe coming with me, you can't use your gun and this is too dangerous"

"Teach me. Teach me how to shoot the gun and then I can help you. Please, I need to. I need to be selfless for you"

My mother contorts, she knows that as soon as I left the hideout I was in danger. Going back there on my own would be just as worse as leaving with her.

"Here" She holds my gun "This is how you turn off the safety. And this here, is the trigger, you pull on it to fire the gun. The gun will recoil, so hold it with strong and steady arms. Your aim will not be good, but better than not having a gun at all"

I nod my head and keep a firm grip on the gun. Abnegation would say that having a gun would be selfish. It is selfish to kill a person in order to keep your own life. However I will not use it for my own protection, I will use it to save my mother.

"Beatrice, we're going to run to the Dauntless Headquarters now, follow me and keep alert at all times. Keep your gun ready, you may need to use it when you see a dauntless soldier"

I nod my head in reply, and my mother begins to run. I trail after her, weaving through buildings just as we did when we were escaping Abnegation. We run for what feels like miles, when we start to here the pounding of feet on cement ground. My mother quickly grasps my arm and looks around, her chest speedily rising and falling. She turns to me "We're going to have to run very fast to that building over there, I will cover you"

"But mom I can hear the soldiers"

"I know so we must be quick, I will shoot, but you need to focus on running towards that building"

I nod my head, and we begin. My ears ring and my head pounds. I can hear gun shots but I don't look around me, I just focus on my destination and the tight grip that my mother holds on my arm. I hear the sounds of bodies hitting the floor and cries of pain, and the bang from my mother's gun.

Finally, we reach the crack between the two building and carry on running through. I breathe for the first time in the past minute, until I feel my mother holding me back. I turn to her and her face is sickly pale and slick with sweat. She looks into my eyes as she falls to the floor.

"Mom? Mom get up we have to go" She doesn't respond. That's when I notice the pool of blood surrounding her, and the gun shot to her side.

"Mom!" tears fall down my face and I can't breathe, can't think.

"Be brave" she barely whispers. Sobs wrack through my body as I hunch over her, clasping desperately at her limp body. My mother seems small, smaller than she's ever been.

"Mom you're not breathing. Please. Please get up" I grasp her face in my hands and stare at her closed eyes. She saved me. That is when I realise, my mother is not small. My mother is strong.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters, all rights go to Veronica Roth**

I remain crouched over my mother. I cannot panic. I cannot. There is no time for panic. I must survive, I must be brave.

I sit up, laying my mother's head on the floor. I kiss her forehead and stand up. Tears still stream down my face, and I don't think they are going to stop for a long time. I look around me, where am I going to go? What am I going to do? The Abnegation part of my brain tells me I should risk my life in order to finish what my mother came here to do, in order to save so many people. The Erudite part of my brain tells me that this would be illogical, as I do not know how to stop the simulation and will most likely die on my way there. The Dauntless part of my brain tells me that I can survive, and assess the situation when I get there. I decide that this is the best plan, and begin to walk forwards towards my destination. My legs feel like lead, and my heart drops when I take one last glance at my mother.

I don't know how long I've been jogging for, but I am almost positive that I am lost. I can hear the noise of war from the city, and I should take this as a positive sign because it means that I am close. However I still feel helpless, and decide on slumping to the ground, letting the fear overcome me and the full blown crying take over me. I have lost all control, my mind is taken over by fear and grief, a deadly combination. Then, I hear the sound of feet clunking on the rubbled ground. Someone, or some people, are running in my direction. I freeze, and crouch next to the large waste bins that flood the alley. They are coming closer, I squeeze my eyes shut and clutch onto my gun. I pray, pray for mercy, pray that they will not notice me, as I don't think I will be able to fire this gun. My eyes are still squeezed shut when I hear the footsteps stop. My heart is beating so loudly that it is the only thing that I can hear.

"Hey, its okay, we're not going to hurt you" and unfamiliar husky voice speaks.

I slowly open my eyes, but my vision is blurred from my tears. In front of me stand two male Dauntless soldiers. They are tall, taller than six foot, and have tanned skin. They look intimidating and I am terrified.

"What are you doing here? Are you factionless? Where did you get that gun?" the other man asks me.

My mouth opens but I barely let out a creak.

"We will help you, we're not under the simulation like the others" The man with the husky voice says to me. For a second, I look up into his deep-set dark blue eyes, and in that instant, I feel as though I can trust him with my life.

"Im from Abnegation. I was with my mother but she just died. She was trying to stop the simulation" my voice is uneven and scratchy.

The other man reaches out a hand towards me "Here, come with us, we will get you to some place safe. My name is Uriah"

I look at his outstretched hand and then at his warm, friendly face. I then look back to the man with the dark blue eyes and realise I am completely at their mercy. I have no choice but to trust them.

I take Uriah's hand and he pulls me up. He lets go of my hand and brushes the dirt from the wall off my shoulders. We begin to walk through the alleys, but where are they planning on taking me?

"Where are we going? Why are you both out here in the first place?" I ask them.

"Me and Four here are both what you call Divergents. We're not affected by the simulation serum, so we came out here to help any Abnegation members, and we're planning on destroying the attack simulation" Uriah replies. They are Divergent like me, however no one knows of my Divergence except for Tori, who gave me the aptitude test. I think I am going to keep this secret for a little while longer.

"What's Four?"

"That's my name." The man with the dark blue eyes says, looking at me. I nod my head in reply, looking down at my feet. He is interesting and I want to study him, but he is also somewhat intimidating. Here in the city, we don't usually give our last names, they are used for documentation purposes, and for when we get married. However, I have never heard of anyone with a number for a name before. Perhaps its something they do in Dauntless. I could imagine a Dauntless parent naming their child a number, they do lots of strange things.

"So what's your name?" Uriah asks.

I am about to open my mouth to reply, when we hear a man's shout

"Beatrice!"

I turn around and see my father running towards us. My father? What is he doing?

"Dad?"

He approaches us and pulls me into a hug. This is the second hug I have had today, I suppose it's fitting.

"Beatrice I saw you were gone and knew only too well that you came here with your mother. I knew that I needed to help you both"

Uriah and Four watch intently, they must know that my father is an Abnegation leader.

"Mom. She didn't make it" my voice cracks, but my father looks at me with sad, knowing eyes.

"I know, Beatrice, I saw her on my way here"

"She saved me. She shielded me whilst we were being shot at"

"It is a good death. She did it because she loves you and she is selfless"

Then, we hear more gun shots but they seem to be getting closer.

"We must go now, to Dauntless, we need to stop the attack simulation before any more Abnegation are murdered" Four commands.

"Yes, we will come with you. I know the passwords for the files on the computers if we need them" my father sounds like a leader.

"I worked in the control room at Dauntless, I am knowledgeable of computers but your help would be appreciated"

We begin on our journey towards Dauntless. I cannot shake the terrible feeling that we're not going to make it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

We have been running for about 15 minutes, when we reach the train tracks.

"I was going to suggest that we run instead of boarding the train, but we have made it in time, so we need to jump on" Four says, looking at his watch.

"The train doesn't stop, we have to jump on whilst it's still moving. We have done this many times before, so we'll help you, okay?" Uriah looks at me, holding my shoulders.

"I'll try" I look to my father, for his reassurance.

"It's okay Beatrice, let them help you. I have done this a couple of times before" I am shocked. When would my father have jumped on a train? I guess I do not know my parents like I thought I did. Then I realise they have been preparing for this day. That's how they had the weapons and supplies at the safe house. Then I hear the screeching and rumbling of the train tracks. A large silver train is approaching us, fast.

"Come on!" Four yells. We all start to run forwards, attempting the match the speed of the train. It starts to glide alongside us, and Four leaps towards the open door of the train carriage, grasping onto the metal bars. He makes it look effortless, but I know that it will not be that easy for me, I do not have his strength. Four is leaning his body outside the train, grasping onto the metal handle with one hand, and holding out his other towards me. I run and start to reach for his hand but I don't think I will be strong enough to jump. Uriah is running behind me when suddenly he grabs my waist and lifts me into the air. Four wraps his hand around mine and pulls me into the train.

"Are you alright?" He stares into my eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you"

He only now lets go of my hand. His hand was strong and firm, calloused from his life at Dauntless, but still careful.

Uriah bounces into the train, and following him, my father falls in. They both brush themselves off, and my father gives me an approving look and pats my shoulder. I suspect that he is waiting for me to break. But I will remain together for as long as I can, because today, I am going to be brave.

A few minutes pass, and Four walks towards the open carriage door and leans out. He turns back towards us "We've arrived. We are going in the way that the initiates come. So we're going to have to jump onto the top of this building when I say"

My body feels electric and I forget how to breathe. Jump off the train onto a building? I can't do it. I am not experienced like them, what if I don't make it?

Then Uriah grabs my hand and pulls me backwards against the wall of the train. Four walks backwards, standing directly in front of us. He then runs forwards and leaps of the train. He lands on the top of the building opposite it and runs a few paces to steady himself.

"Okay here we go, on three? One…two…" Uriah pulls on my hand and charges forward. I match his pace and imitate his stance. When he leaps off the train, I do the same. He is pulling me with his strength, and I fear that if it wasn't for him then I would not make it to the building. We land harshly on the top of the building. I fall onto my side and roll a few times, dirt and stones scraping me and digging into my soft flesh. I hear the skid of rubble when my father lands behind us. Uriah helps me up and I brush myself off. He is kind, and if it weren't for his skill and strength, I would not suspect him of being Dauntless.

Four leads us to the other end of the roof top, and he looks over the edge. "We're going to jump now, there's a net at the bottom that will catch you when you fall. It's the route that every initiate has to take when becoming Dauntless. It's best not to think about it, just let yourself fall" He actually looks quite nervous, which shocks me because he must have done many dangerous things like this before. And with that, he falls off the building. I try to contain a strangled scream but my father reassures me.

"You go next Beatrice" Uriah ushers me towards the edge of the building "It will be over before you know it, I promise it's not that bad"

I look over the edge of the building and I can't see the net that they are talking about, but I have no choice, I must jump. I close my eyes, lift one foot off the edge of the wall. Then, with a great amount of sheer willpower, I lift the other foot too. My arms and legs flail as I plummet into the abyss. Gravity shows no mercy on me, as I fall faster and faster. Within a few seconds, something hard hits my back. A coarse black net surrounds me, and I realise that I have made it. A hysterical laugh bubbles in my throat. I am pure adrenaline, and I have just jumped off a building. Then the net is being pulled down, and a hand reaches out towards me. It is the same large strong hand that helped me before. I grasp it and Four pulls me swiftly off the net. I land directly in front of him and he steadies me, looking intently at my eyes.

"Welcome to Dauntless" he says with a smirk.

I smile, and I can't help but think that if I had chose differently, if I had chosen Dauntless, then I would be greeted into my new faction in the exact same way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Uriah and my father fall onto the net one after the other, we help them off.

"Where do we go now?" my father asks.

"Follow me." Four starts to walk through a tunnel with stone walls. I can hear the trickle of water and the wetness of the walls gives a humid, cramped atmosphere. The place seems abandoned, until we see a dark haired figure in the distance. He is stood in front of large steel doors, with his gun at the ready. Four motions for us to keep back, he holds his gun out away from his chest and creeps towards the man, or boy, in front of the steel doors. The boy is looking the other way and Four harshly nudges him with his gun.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?" the boy snarls.

"Take us to where they're controlling the attack simulation, or you'll die." Four's voice is harsh, scary.

"Shut up, I don't take orders from you anymore."

"Don't mess with me Peter, show us where they're controlling it, now."

"You won't shoot me, you're not like Eric, and I only take my orders from him."

Peter lets out a menacing laugh. This boy is wasting our time, we need to hurry instead of standing here possibly surrounded by Dauntless traitors. I look at his arm that's swaying at his side as he laughs. I must do something, without thinking it through, I hold my gun up towards his arm and pull on the trigger, bracing myself for the recoil like my mother taught me. Peter hunches up and lets out a cry of pain. Four, Uriah and my father look at me in utter disbelief.

"What? He was wasting our time." My voice is rushed, what has become of me?

"Beatrice, you must take these weapons seriously, it is cruel and selfish to harm someone for your own benefit." My father scolds.

"No, she's right. She did the right thing, we can't waste anymore time." Four's voice is shocked, but then he grabs Peter by his other arm and whispers venomously into his ear, "I'm not going to ask you again. We're not playing around here. Now show us where they're controlling it."

Peter barely shakes his head and starts to walk forward "It's in the control room."

Four must know where the control room is, because he quickens his pace and drags Peter along behind him. Finally we reach another set of doors, Four and Uriah break them down by kicking at them, and they spring open.

"Zeke?" Uriah utters in total disbelief. There is a man, who must be named Zeke, in the control room overseeing the computers. He looks different to Uriah, but they both share a similar skin colour. Uriah bounds forwards to Zeke but Four pulls him back "Uriah he looks like he's under simulation."

Uriah turns back to Zeke, just as Zeke charges towards him screaming "Drop your weapons!"

Uriah obviously doesn't know what to do, he puts his hands up "Zeke, it's me, Uriah."

Zeke starts to push Uriah out the door, they begin to fight. Four grabs my arm and pulls me towards the computers.

"Stay with me."

I nod my head in reply, and watch him and my father work the computers. I turn around to see Uriah still fighting with Zeke and pulling him back. I can't tell, but from here it looks as though tears streak Uriah's face. I wish I knew what Zeke means to him.

"Okay, i've disabled it, but I need a password to wipe the system and remove the disk, do you know what it would be?" Four questions my father.

"I know a few of the main passwords for the cities computer systems, I'll try them all." My father gets to work, typing in different words, numbers, and phrases. I turn my head again and Uriah is starting to look defeated. I panic thinking we are out of time. What if Zeke alerts the other guards? Peter is still slumped against the wall in pain, I don't think we have to worry about him.

Finally, one of the passwords that my father enters is correct. The system is wiped, and we can see on the computer screen that the dauntless army in Abnegation are starting to drop their guns and look confused. Four takes out the disk from the main computer system and shoves it in his back pocket.

"Zeke! Zeke wake up!" Uriah is pleading.

"Brother? What's going on?" Zeke looks dazed and confused.

"You were under a simulation. All of the Dauntless were. We managed to stop it but now we've gotta get out of here quick, before the traitors and Erudite get us."

Zeke turns to us, and nods his head at Four in greeting. My father retrieves his gun and heads for the door, Four grabs my arm again and we follow, Peter is also staggering behind us.

We walk down the long pathways of the Dauntless compound. There is a lot of water here, making it loud and it's also very dark. These conditions terrify me as it makes it difficult to see and hear. Suddenly Four pulls me back against the wall and we all come to a halt. We can hear shouts.

"Those are Dauntless traitors, they were never under simulation, they didn't need to be." Peter says, breathless.

"We need to get to that elevator, it will lead us down and straight out of the compound and to the tracks." Four replies.

"Well, Four, like you said, we cannot waste anymore time. Please, keep my daughter safe," he turns to me "Beatrice, you are important, you must survive. Please survive for me and your mother." I barely get a chance to reply before he's running out towards where the Dauntless traitors are, distracting them by firing his gun. Four and Uriah pull me towards the elevator, I turn around and see my father's body jolt, and he collapses to the ground. Bile rises into my throat and I throw up against the wall. My father is dead. He died like my mother, to save me.

We stand in a chilling silence in the elevator. I can't stop my body from trembling. I am in shock, past the stage of panic. Four keeps an iron clad grip around my shoulders leading me out the elevator towards the tracks. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would be able to move any where. Then an image of Caleb enters my mind, and I snap out of my haze.

"Wait!" My voice is surprisingly steady, and everyone turns to me. "My brother, Caleb, and a group of Abnegation are hiding in an abandoned building near to where you found me. I can't leave him. I can't leave them."

They all shake their heads in understanding.

"Can you lead us there?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, if Four and Uriah take me back to where they found me."

They all nod their heads in unison, and we make a speedy retreat to the back alleyways of the city. When we finally reach where Four and Uriah first found me, they looks to me for directions.

"I came straight through between these two buildings, then there's a large courtyard, and then a side alley way."

We begin to run, but only then does it hit me that I will come across my mother's lifeless body again, and my steps begin to falter. I keep my head down, but Uriah must see my mother in the alley way ahead, because he turns and frowns at Four, who tightens his hold on me, almost lifting me up. His entire body is shielding me from seeing what's ahead. I close my eyes shut and try not to scream. Before I know it, Four is shaking me.

"Is this the door? How do we get in?"

I peel my eyes open and step towards the door, knocking twice, then three times, then six. The door opens, and Caleb is there.

"Oh, Beatrice!" He pulls me into another tight hug, and I realise I am crying against his shoulder. He looks to the group of people that I arrived with, and then looks back at me expectantly. I know the question that he is silently asking, so I answer.

"Mom and Dad, they didn't make it. They saved me. Saved us." I look to the floor because I can't bear to see his face when I tell him the news. I feel him start to shake, but walk away from him. I can't be near him when he feels like this. It doesn't make me stronger, it weakens me, and right now I need to be strong. I walk towards the group of Abnegation that are sat in silence.

"The attack simulation has been put to a stop, so we must leave now. We're not safe here." I have a feeling that my mother and father would be proud of me for speaking up, although I am not a leader, I must do them proud.

We all start to walk out of the building and I let everyone go before me. Four is walking behind me, and I see Marcus Eaton walk towards him.

"Tobias?" Marcus is shocked. But so am I, why is he calling Four 'Tobias'?

"Be quiet and leave me alone. Do not speak to me." Four's voice is strained yet instant. Then it hits me, Four is Tobias Eaton, the son of Marcus. My father told me how he chose to transfer to Dauntless two years ago, leaving Marcus apparently heartbroken. However, there are many Erudite articles about how Marcus used to abuse his son, and for some reason, i'm starting to think that they were true.

Marcus walks ahead towards the other group of Abnegation, he tells us all that he knows of a quicker way back to the train tracks. Good. I do not want to have to see my mother again. Four starts to walk next to me, but I keep looking straight ahead. Through the corner of my eye I can tell that he is looking at me. I do not look back because I don't want him to think that I was eavesdropping. He obviously doesn't want anyone to know his real name.

We continue to walk for what feels like hours. Until we finally reach the train tracks. Four looks at his watch "It should be here in 10 minutes."

Everyone stays silent. This part of the city is not occupied, I don't even know why they bother having the train run through here. I can only imagine it's for the Dauntless to use whilst they are on patrol. Then I hear the familiar screeching and rumbling of the train tracks. One by one, each Abnegation member struggles to hop onto the train, helped by the hands of the Dauntless. Then Four tugs on my arm telling me to be ready. He leaps onto the train, and then holds his hand out for me. I run as fast as I can and grab onto his hand, allowing him to pull me onto the train. Everyone is exhausted and panting.

"We will go to Amity, they will most likely offer us refuge there." Four commands.

"We won't be able to stay for long, but i'm sure we'll be allowed to rest for a few days, giving us time to regroup." Zeke agrees.

"Yeah, we've got about half an hour until we will arrive there, I suggest everyone gets some rest."

People start to slump onto the floor of the train. The few Abnegation members that are with us look frightened and dishevelled. I can't bring my self to look at my brother.

I sit down on the floor away from everyone else, and Four sits down next to me. I lean my head against the wall and feel myself staring to drift off from exhaustion, safe by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tobias POV

Zeke gets up and looks out of the train door. We must be close to Amity.

"Alright everyone get up, time to jump." He says.

Everyone who was sleeping starts to wake up and ready themselves. Beatrice however, stays asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. Normally I would have shoved someone off if they fell asleep on my shoulder. But this little Abnegation girl with her stern grey eyes fascinates me. No… get a grip, Four! I can't think of her like that.

"Beatrice, come on, it's time to get off." I gently shake her shoulder.

She opens her eyes and looks around, then she must realise that she was leaning on me and gets kind of embarrassed. She jumps up quickly and mutters "Sorry." I just smile at her trying not to smirk. Then my expression soon changes when I see the sadness in everyone else's eyes. They're all sullen and silent.

Eventually, we all jump off the train one by one. Peter falls off and lets out a cry of pain, does it make me sadistic for enjoying it? Whatever, he's an idiot. Finally Beatrice jumps off, I'm just about to go to her but Zeke steadies her with is hands. I can't help but feel…jealous? No, why would I be jealous. Stupid, Four. Stupid.

It's pitch black out here, so it's almost impossible to see everyone. Good. I feel like I can't deal with people right now.

"Hey you're getting better! Almost Dauntless!" Uriah says to Beatrice whilst nudging her arm with his elbow. I know he's just trying to cheer her up. Uriah is nice like that.

We walk up to the gates that keep us out of Amity. I locate the small metal box and open it, revealing a keypad. I remember the passcode, luckily. I'm just about to type it in when that pig of a man Marcus steps up to me. "There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here, where are they?" He questions, as if it's my fault they're not here.

"Well they were probably under the simulation, and are now," I pause out of frustration, do I really need to remind him of this? "who knows where doing who knows what." I mean, is he stupid? I thought that it would be pretty obvious. God, I could just punch him in the face right now. But no, I need to contain myself if I want people to trust me. They won't like it if I punch their leader straight in the jaw. So I type in the passcode and the gates unlock. Perfect, I was starting to feel a bit too penned in.

"How did you know the passcode?" Smart-ass Caleb asks me. He looks suspicious.

"I worked in the control room, I made sure that I knew the codes incase I ever needed to get out." I'm short with him because I want him to shut up.

"Why would you think that you may need to get out?" Beatrice pipes up. I don't want to get mad at her, but this question is just the tip of the iceberg for me. I want people to leave me alone.

"Well I was right wasn't I? What is this anyway? 20 questions?" I try to keep my voice calm, but I think that makes me sound even more aggressive. I wish she didn't join in with the Four interview. After this, everyone remains quiet. I let everyone pass through the gate in front of me because I just want to walk behind them, alone. Then I see Caleb reach out to take Beatrice's hand but she snatches it away. Does she not like her brother?

"Beatrice don't be stubborn. You must be upset." He whispers to her.

"Honestly Caleb, I don't know what I am. I just need to sleep. Right now I don't need you trying to show me affection, which is something you never bothered to do the whole time we grew up." Beatrice snaps at him. Damn, she can certainly hold her own. But I feel bad on her, she obviously loved her parents, unlike some of us.

We reach what looks like Amity headquarters, a cluster of wooden and glass buildings. Marcus steps in front of our group "I know where to go." He says. Honestly if I have to listen to his voice one more time I'm going to break and it's not going to be pretty.

I can hear laughter in the distance and it angers me. So many of my friends and fellow Dauntless members have just become murderers, been taken over and forced to kill. My head starts to pound but I keep myself calm.

Then Johanna Reyes, the representative of Amity, comes in to view. She is staring out of the window. She has dark hair covering a nasty scar across her face. I wonder how a peaceful Amity member got a scar like that?

"Oh, thank God." She says when she sees Marcus. I can't stand to see Marcus put on his 'i'm so kind' act in front of another person so I walk away, looking at Beatrice. She looks like she's about to throw up or something. Her face is deathly pale and sweat is gathering on her forehead. I walk up to her and her eyes start to droop. Then before I know it she's falling, and I catch her in my arms.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Johanna asks.

"Is there somewhere I can take her?" Hopefully we're allowed to stay the night.

"Yes you may all stay in the guest rooms. But I must ask that you hand in your weapons before I let you go down there." She instructs.

I hand her the gun that's slung around my shoulder, but keep the gun that's shoved into the back of my pants to myself. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Another Amity woman leads us to the guest rooms, whilst I carry Beatrice. I take her into the room and lie her down on the small bed, covering her up with the sheet. I need to get out of here quick before I keep staring at her but I can't help it. She looks peaceful in her sleep. Almost…beautiful.

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter from Tobias/Four's point of view. I don't know if people are enjoying this story or not so i'm not sure whether to continue. Please let me know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth**

Beatrice POV

I wake in an unfamiliar place. Where am I? I must have passed out at some point. It's dark, probably the early hours of the morning, and I lie in a single bed in a small room. I try to shake off my haze of sleep, when I remember everything that has happened. Im sweating and tears streak my face, I must have been having a nightmare. I remember that we are in Amity headquarters, but I wonder who carried me into this room. My eyes are still heavy from sleep, and I decide to let it take me.

I wake again to a pound at my door, it startles me. "Who is it?" my voice sounds shaky.

"Sorry Beatrice, it's me, Uriah."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah sure, can I come in?"

I get out of bed and smooth my hair down and open the door. Uriah stands there leaning against the door frame, smiling at me.

"Hey, come on, a few Abnegation are asking about you."

I follow him out the door, and feel Amity's beady eyes following me.

"Damn, why they gotta be so nosey?" Uriah whispers in my ear.

I laugh for the first time in what seems like a long while. What he said wasn't that funny, the fact that he acknowledged their nosiness was. In Abnegation, we would just keep our heads down and not talk about other people.

Uriah leads me outside into the gardens, where a group of Amity are speaking to some Abnegation.

"They're handing out clothes and stuff, checking if we're all okay." he says.

"Nice of them." I reply, when suddenly, I see Susan rush up to me.

"Beatrice! You're alright!" she exclaims.

"Well I'm here I guess. How did you get to Amity?"

"I escaped here with a few others when the attack started, however my father didn't make it." She looks to the floor, but I know exactly how she feels.

"No, neither did my parents."

She looks up to me with sympathy, and I feel awkward.

"Listen I'm going to go find Four," Uriah interrupts "the Amity are having a meeting, deciding whether we can stay here or not. Stay with your friend, we'll come get you when it's over."

I nod my head but feel confused. Why would he bother to come and see me again? Now that I'm reunited with some other Abnegation members, wouldn't they be thankful that I'm off their hands?

Susan pulls me back inside the building, a bunch of clothes in hand. "Come on, lets get cleaned up."

Susan was my fellow initiate and she did exceedingly well. She is typical Abnegation through and through. I try to be more like her, but I find it so difficult. She hands me a pile of deep red clothes.

"I thought you might prefer the red to the yellow. It's not as noticeable" She says.

Of course, I wouldn't want to draw any attention to myself, would I?

We walk towards the women's showers and I jump in quickly. The showers only last 5 minutes here in order to save recourses. When I get out I look at myself in the mirror. I am covered in scratches and bruises, and I have dark circles under my eyes. I do not look like Beatrice Prior anymore. I pull my wet hair into a tight bun, and walk out the door.

Susan and I walk towards the cafeteria. My stomach grumbles, I haven't eaten since dinner got interrupted with the news of the army coming. My thoughts are taking my feeling of hunger away from me and replacing them with nausea. We line up and grab some food, toast and cereals. The food is similar to what we have in Abnegation except instead of eggs, they give you a choice of fresh fruit. I gladly take the fruit, we don't really have it that much in Abnegation.

We sit down where Caleb, Robert, Zeke and Uriah are sitting. Susan must be glad to be reunited with her brother, however I think she is more interested in being with Caleb. However I won't embarrass her by bringing it up to discussion.

They smile at us as we sit down, and I'm so hungry I shovel the food into my mouth. It's nice, except for the toast.

"Aren't you going to eat your toast?" Caleb looks at me, concerned.

"No. You can have it. It tastes kind of… off" I reply.

"Man, all this food tastes like cardboard to me" Uriah says in-between mouthfuls.

"Damn, shut your mouth whilst you eat little brother. Any food except for Dauntless cake tastes like cardboard to you." Zeke chirps, prodding his brother. I can't help but wish that me and Caleb had a relaxed sibling relationship like that.

"What's Dauntless cake?" I interject.

"Oh. My. Lord. It's only the best food to grace this planet!" Uriah pauses "Okay so it's just cake, but like, a million times more amazing because it's Dauntless. And chocolate flavoured!"

"I've never had cake before" I admit.

"Never had cake?" He looks like he's about to cry.

Zeke lets out a deep throaty laugh and slaps his brother on the back "Man, Uriah, that's your worst nightmare."

Just as we are sharing jokes, Four barges into the cafeteria. His eyes are filled with rage and he draws everyones attention. He plonks himself on the bench next to me, shaking the table.

"What happened?" Zeke looks concerned.

"Doesn't matter." Four grunts. I don't want to admit it, but i'm scared to be sat next to him when he's like this.

"So anyway, Beatrice," Uriah tries to break the tension "I was thinking that your name is too much of a mouthful for me to handle. Can I call you Tris? You know, for short."

"Erm, sure. Everyone can call me Tris if they prefer." I look around at everyone and they nod their heads, although Susan seems confused. I gladly embrace this opportunity to take on a new name.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

We spent the rest of the day sitting in the apple trees, talking about nothing of great importance. Me and Uriah joke around a lot, it's the first time i've ever been amused by a person or enjoyed having a conversation. I could get used to this. Four joins in with the occasional sarcastic comment, but he is more reserved than Zeke or Uriah. I suppose this is the remaining bit of Abnegation left in him, but no one else knows this.

"Hey so you never told us, what has Amity decided?" Caleb questions.

"They are offering us refuge for the time being, as long as we remain peaceful like them. I don't think we're going to be able to stay for long." Four sound bitter.

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well, Marcus asked me if we would be able to leave soon, feels it's too selfish for us to stay here. So the day after tomorrow, we're going to head back to the city. Of course, you can stay here if you want to." He replies.

Caleb looks down and nods his head. He must also find Four intimidating, because he almost never remains quiet.

The others start to engage in conversation about the lifestyle Amity have. However, I remain silent. What choice do I make? Stay here and become an Amity, or return to the war torn city. My faction would tell me that staying in peaceful Amity would be selfish and ignorant. But I am scared to go back to the city. I have already lost so much, and I am not prepared to fight. Four starts to line up his hand next to mine on the grass and he looks at me.

"I think you should come back to the city with us." He says, quietly.

"Why? Because my father ordered you to look after me? Don't worry, you don't have to pull me along anymore, causing trouble for yourself." I sound short, but I don't know what his intentions are and it frustrates me.

"Believe me, I'm not looking out for you because your father told me to." He says, whilst getting up and leaving. The others follow but me and Caleb stay sitting on the grass.

"You fit in with them, you know." He says, turning to me.

"What do you mean?" Caleb doesn't half confuse me.

"The Dauntless. You could easily have become one of them."

"Well, I chose Abnegation."

"But did you receive a Dauntless result?"

"Why are you asking me that?

"It's just a question Beatrice," he laughs "I am your brother, you can tell me anything."

"Abnegation. That was my result."

"Just Abnegation?"

What is he asking me? My eyes grow wide. He suspects of my divergence. I know he's my brother and I should trust him. But Tori told me not to trust anyone, and I don't feel comfortable with the way that he is speaking to me. He is in his Erudite mode.

"Yes, I received an Abnegation result, and I chose to stay there. Any more questions?" Hopefully my brashness will make him quit.

"Alright. I was just wondering. I've seen another side to you this past day. Like you've changed or something."

"Well, having your parents die in front of you tends to do that to a person." My eyes are starting to blur, so I stand up quickly and head inside. When I'm sure he can no longer see me, I let the tears fall. I walk down the seemingly endless corridors looking for my room but I can't find it, why can't I find it? I'm starting to panic out of frustration. I want to lie down but I can't. I want to go home but I can't. I want to see my parents, but I can't. Suddenly I bump face first into something solid. A person. I look up and Four is looking down at me, worry etched over his face.

"Tris, what's wrong?"

"I just," My voice cracks "I don't know, I wish that-"

Before I get to finish, he pulls me into a hug. It's awkward and I'm shocked at first, but then I sink into him, breathing in his scent.

"What happened to you isn't fair, Tris. Don't let anyone tell you that it's okay, because it's not. But you are brave. And you will survive it." He whispers.

As soon as he says these words, I am forever grateful. No one has tried to console me and succeeded. I have received the odd "I'm sorry for your loss" but what good does that do? It doesn't make me feel any better. Doesn't help me to move on. Acknowledging loss and pain is the most important thing, because then we get to work through it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Four is taking me to my room, he knows where it is. I don't understand him. I know nothing about him other than he seems to have a temper and he came from Abnegation. But I have a feeling that I know more about him than most other people do. I can tell that he's someone that likes to keep to himself.

We eventually reach my door. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked me, worried.

"Yes, thank you, I will be fine. I just need to get some sleep." I look down at the floor.

"Hey listen, if you're going to be coming with us, I was thinking that you could benefit from some combat training."

"What do you mean?"

"Well back at Dauntless I used to train the initiates, and well, you need to stay safe. Of course we will protect you, but it would be safer if you could look after yourself also."

"What will I have to do?"

"I'll teach you how to shoot properly, how to fight, and try to improve your overall strength and fitness."

"F-fight?" I stutter, I couldn't imagine engaging in a fight with another person.

"Well just self defence really, if someone attacks you, you need to know how to escape them or fend them off. Don't worry I'm sure you'll pick it up quite easily."

"Erm okay, we could practice tomorrow?" I really don't want to. But he's right, I don't want to be useless.

"Alright I'll see you then." He puts his hand on my arm, but then lets it fall. I watch him walk away before I open my door.

Once I'm in my room, I shut the door and lean my back against it. I slide down to the floor and put my head in my hands. I feel extremely overwhelmed, so much is changing, and I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to handle it. I try to control my breathing, to remember what my father said. He told me that I needed to survive. That I was important. What does that even mean? I suppose all I can do is trust him, and try to keep alive and together for as long as I can. I drag myself over to the bed, and lie down face first. I don't bother to take off my shoes, I just squeeze my eyes shut and hope that sleep takes me far away from here.

...

I wake up screaming. I am sweat soaked and shaking. A nightmare, what a surprise. I put my head back down on the pillow but my eyes are peeled wide open and I can't seem to calm myself. I feel like I need to get up and run away. I sit up in my bed and rub my hand against the back of my neck. I slept fully clothed last night so I don't need to put any clothes on. I look out of my window to get an idea of what time it is but I don't even see any stars, just the blanket of night covering the sky. I slowly creep out of my door and down the corridors of the Amity headquarters. I walk to the back door that leads to the orchids, and sit down on the damp grass. It smells like rotten apples, but to be honest this helps to distract me. Then, I hear a crunch and footsteps coming towards me. I rush up and put my back against an apple tree, remaining so silent that I'm not even breathing. Then a hand snakes around the apple tree trunk and taps my shoulder. I am about to scream but a hand covers my mouth.

"Beatrice! It's okay i'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" A voice says.

I open my eyes and see Robert, Susan's brother. I try to talk but his hand is still over my mouth.

"Oh, sorry," He takes his hand away "I just didn't want you to wake everyone up. We're not allowed out here at night." He says with an apologetic smile.

"Why are you here?" It's not Abnegation of me to ask questions, but I don't care anymore.

"I come here at night when I can't sleep. You know, after my father died." His eyes are downcast.

"Yeah, I was having trouble sleeping also. I get a lot of nightmares." I don't look at him when I say this. It feels too…personal.

"You know they have stuff here that they can give you for that, stuff to help you sleep."

"I'd rather not have anything like that. But thank you for telling me."

"Anytime Beatrice. You could even come back with me if you wanted to."

I stare at him in shock. What is he insinuating? That I go back to his bedroom with him? He must notice the look on my face because he begins to stammer.

"N-no n-n-ot like that Beatrice! I just mean that, well, you're my friend and I trust you. I was thinking I could sleep on the floor or something. I just hate being alone." His voice is rushed, but i'm starting to feel awkward and sick.

"Erm, it's okay. But I think i'm going to go back to my room now." My voice is small and I don't mean for it to be, but I can't help it.

"I'm sorry Beatrice."

"It's Tris." I say more firmly. And then I walk away from him, back to my room.

...

I sit in front of my mirror combing my hair. It's early morning and I am just about to head down for breakfast when I hear a loud banging on my door.

"Open up, Stiff!" Im almost positive that that voice belongs to Peter.

"What do you want?" I shout through the door.

Then, suddenly, there is a loud bang and the next thing that I know the door slams against my face. I can't focus on what's in front of me, my nose hurts, I think it's bleeding. I fall to the floor but Peter comes in and grabs my hair, pulling me up.

"Tell me where the hard drive is, Stiff." He spits in my face.

I don't respond, I'm in too much shock. Then he grabs my head with his hand and bangs it with full force against the wall. I cry out in pain "Stop, please!"

"Tell me where the disk for the simulation attack is!" He's grabbing my throat, choking me.

"I don't know I don't have it." I say in-between cries.

"Damn it Stiff I will kill you!" With that he forces me to the floor and starts kicking my side. I can't breathe and pain sears through my whole body. Then he picks me up and starts to punch me again when I let out a blood-curdling scream. I close my eyes and wait for the next blow but I don't feel it. I open my eyes and Four is in front of me, hitting Peter repeatedly. Peter is no match for Four. He may have been able to hurt me, but Four overpowers him completely. His eyes are filled with rage as he kicks him and punches him.

"Four, stop!" I manage to let out. He can't kill him, if he does then we will be forced to leave Amity. He eventually starts to calm down and turns to me, but when he looks at me he seems to get even more upset. A crowd has gathered around my room and Zeke and Uriah turn up. Uriah rushes to my side asking me what happened but I can't talk right now, it's a struggle just to keep my eyes open. Then two large Amity men arrive and approach Four. "Excuse me Sir but you're going to have to come with us."

Four doesn't fight them, he just keeps his head down and lets them lead him out the door. I want to follow, to make sure that he is okay. To save him like he saved me. But Uriah is holding me back, and the pain is suddenly too much for me to bear.

**A/N- Thank you to those of you who left reviews. They were very encouraging and I appreciate it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

"Tris? Trissss?"

My eyes ping open. Ouch, shouldn't have done that, the bright light is blinding. I lie on a bed that raises my back slightly, and I'm hooked up to a couple of machines, covered in a yellow blanket. I must be in the infirmary.

"Damn Four slow down she's not even awake yet." I think I hear Uriah say in the distance.

"I just wanna see her please please what's wrong with that?" I don't know who this voice belongs to. Uriah said Four's name, but this voice is certainly too upbeat to belong to Four.

"Because man, like this you're gonna be way too much for her." Uriah says.

"I'll be quiet I promise." I hear a man's laugh.

Then, Four and Uriah walk into the infirmary. Uriah looks at me and shakes his head in what looks to be an apologetic way. Why would he be apologising? Then I look to Four. He is beaming with a large toothy grin, what's gotten into him?

"Four?" I croak.

"Hey, Tris!" He rushes up to me and grabs my hand. I wince because he crushes my hand way too hard, when he sees me wincing, he springs his hands open immediately. "Oh, sorry." He still smiles.

"What's going on?" I turn and ask Uriah.

"Tris I don't even know. Those two Amity men dragged him into a room after he beat up Peter, and he came back out like a completely different person. Zeke said that they gave him something called peace serum." Uriah doesn't look amused, instead he looks annoyed.

"What is that? What does it do?" Whilst me and Uriah are talking, Four is looking at me, playing with my hair.

"It's an injection and it like, chills you out to the point where you may as well be insane." Uriah says, shaking his head.

"No they just made me happy, what's wrong with that?" Four whines, pouting.

"Nothing, I guess…" I can't hold in the laughter any more, even though I am in pain.

"I like it when you laugh." Four mumbles, smiling at me.

"Right Four lets get you back to your room, Tris needs to rest." I silently thank Uriah. Even though seeing Four like this is pretty funny, I feel terrible.

"Okay one minute." Four is touching the bruises on my face. "You look tough with these bruises, Tris."

I laugh "Don't you mean to say I look awful?"

"No." He shakes his head at me, and then moves his head close, so that he's whispering in my ear. "You look good, Tris."

He pulls back and I stare into his eyes. He smiles at me, and then him and Uriah walk out of the infirmary. What just happened? I know I can't possibly look good right now. Well, to be honest, I never look good. I am skinny, small and plain. In all ways unremarkable. But Four makes me feel different.

…

A few hours later, Caleb comes to get me from the infirmary.

"Hey, you're allowed to leave now."

"Brilliant." I reply.

"We can go get some food, everyone's at the cafeteria." He says in an upbeat tone.

"Sure." I heave a sigh. Caleb gives me a sceptical look, but he helps me off the bed. We walk down to the cafeteria in silence, I don't have anything to say to him anymore. Then again, I never have. Once we get to the cafeteria, we look around and notice our friends sat at a table in the far corner. Susan notices Caleb and waves him over. He smiles at her and starts to speed up. I roll my eyes at him. I sit down next to Uriah and look up to Four who is sat opposite me, he puts his head down. I take it the peace serum has worn off, I can't help but smile to myself.

"Yeah Mr. Grumpy is back in town as you can see." Uriah says in my ear. I start to giggle and look at Four, his face is going red.

"Uri shut up will you?" he mumbles.

"Aw what's wrong Four? Don't want to go dancing amongst the daisies anymore?" When Uriah says this, Zeke spits out his drink.

"What!?" Zeke shouts, laughing.

"Oh yeah, whilst Four was high on peace serum, he kept saying that he wanted to go outside and-" Uriah is cut off by Four.

"Shut it Uriah or I swear I'll take this knife-" Four is then also cut off, this time by an Abnegation man running into the cafeteria, shouting "Erudite are coming! Everybody run!"

We all freeze. We look at each other with wide eyes. I drop my fork onto the table and start to tremble.

"How much time do we have?" Zeke shouts.

"None. There coming up to headquarters now." The Abnegation man replies.

"Quick, everyone get up. There's no time to hide. We need to run to the back of headquarters. Leave through the orchids." Four instructs.

We all nod our heads and rush up out of our seats.

"Anyone who needs to come with us, get up and follow us now!" Four shouts.

I try to stay close to him as we run through Amity headquarters. I see him pull a gun out of the back of his pants. Had he been keeping a gun this whole time? We barge through the doors and into the orchids. We can see the Erudite vehicles in the distance. Figures start to pile out of the cars, some are heading into the building, and it looks like a few are shooting at us. We sprint as fast as we can to the wire fence that runs alongside Amity. It isn't that tall so we will be able to climb over it, but I don't know where we will go from there. There are a few Abnegation members trailing behind us, including Susan and Marcus. I can hear more gunshots, and sadly, I can hear someone fall behind us. I don't have chance to turn around and see who has fallen. I feel disgusting and selfish for not turning back and helping them, for valuing my own life over theirs.

Marcus shouts "Split up!" I don't know who stays with us and who goes with Marcus.

Eventually we reach the fence, and the Dauntless wrap their fingers around the wire that makes up the fence, and start to climb over it. The rest of us follow, struggling, but still managing to make it. We fall over the fence and thump onto the grass. I look at the faces that surround me for the first time and see that I am with Susan, Caleb, Four, Zeke and Uriah. We get up and begin to run out of view from Erudite, and luckily, the cars won't be able to make it through the fence. Susan collapses onto the floor, crying. Caleb consoles her, but I just want to keep moving. It doesn't feel safe to stop here.

"Where are the others?" She sobs.

"I'm sure they'll be okay Susan, they'll find another way out." Caleb whispers to her.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Four says. He puts his hand onto the small of my back to press me forwards. I feel electric at his touch, no matter how scared I am right now.

Eventually, we hear the familiar sound of screeching metal from the train tracks. A train is approaching, and fast. We run along side it and I struggle with great difficulty to get on. But this time, I manage to get on by myself. My proudness cheers me up for a second, until we see what's on the train. Then, my heart sinks.

...

It's the factionless. I have only ever engaged with them during my initiation, when I had to bing them food. But even then I wouldn't talk directly at them, or look into their eyes. Sometimes, I even left the food for them in a crate outside the doors of the abandoned buildings where they live. This was a very selfish thing of me to do, but the factionless scare me. They make me feel uneasy, and I would never trust them.

"I've never seen the Amity armed before." A factionless woman says. She's holding a knife, its too close to me for comfort.

"That's because they're not Amity. Some of them are Dauntless." A factionless man says. He's holding a plank of wood with nails sticking out of it.

"Edward." Four nods his head at the factionless man. Do they know each other?

"Hello, Four. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again." Edward snarls. He has an eyepatch covering one of his eyes, he looks damaged to the point of insanity.

"Four?" I hear a factionless woman shout. She pushes her way through the crowd and stands directly in front of Four. Her face only a few inches away from him. "Alright dimwits, put your weapons down."

Is she addressing us or the factionless? Four is the only one who has a gun. Zeke and Uriah hold knives that they picked up when we fled the cafeteria. Then she turns around to the factionless. "I said put your weapons down god dammit! This ones okay. So they're coming with us, got that?"

The factionless give restrained nods. They are confused but look forced to comply with this factionless woman. She must hold some kind of authority amongst them.

"He's just a mindless initiation instructor from Dauntless and these are his lackeys. Why would we let him come with us?" Edward fiercely complains.

"Because I said he's okay, alright? If you give this guy any crap, you'll all lose an arm." The authoritative factionless woman spits.

I keep my head trained to the floor and try to control my shaking. I stand next to Zeke who whispers to Four, "What are you to them?"

"They know an old friend of mine." He replies, his voice low.

We continue to ride the train for what feels like a long, long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Eventually, the factionless start to look like they're getting ready to jump off. I look outside and see that we have arrived at the factionless sector. One by one, we jump off the train. I'm getting better at this because once I hit the floor I stumble a few times, but I don't fall. Susan on the other hand isn't so lucky. She falls over and rolls onto her side. Caleb helps her up, and I can see that she has a scraped knee. We walk through a grotty alleyway that smells of rats and human waste. Then Edward walks up to a large steel door and pulls it open with so much force that I expect the building to crumble. Once we are inside, I am not surprised about what is here because I've seen it before. The factionless grouped together, living like a large family, or a faction.

"What's going on here? Why are you all together like this?" Uriah questions.

"Once the Stiffs started giving us more food, clothes and tools, we all got stronger. They were waiting for the world to fall apart, and it has." When Edward says this, everyone turns to look at me. I start to go red and look to the floor. I hope they don't think that I was taking part in some plan that the Abnegation had to help the factionless become stronger. Then the authoritative factionless woman from the train walks to the front of the group, shouting "This way!"

We all follow her lead up to a set of large doors. She knocks on them and a severe looking woman with a lazy eye opens the doors and studies us.

"Strays?" She says.

"No Therese. The famous 'Four' his here with his lackeys." The authoritative factionless woman says Four's name in a mocking tone. How do they know him?

"Oh, hello, _Four._ Nice to see you again." Therese snarls.

Four just rolls his eyes and starts to walk through the door, we follow. We walk into an old boiler room where we see a middle-aged woman standing behind a table. She has curly black hair and olive skin, with a hooked nose.

"Hello, dearest Four." She says sarcastically.

"Evelyn." Four replies. Then, it all makes sense. Marcus's wife was called Evelyn, so this must be Four's mother. Shock isn't the word to describe how i'm feeling right now. I would probably describe it as sheer confusion. Evelyn is supposed to be dead. I went to her funeral and watched Marcus cry, next to her coffin. How could this be?

Four must notice the look on my face, he places a hand on my shoulder. I get the feeling that this is more of a 'please don't say anything' gesture rather than a 'it's not as bad as it looks'.

"So, are you going to introduce me to my guests?" Evelyn asks Four.

"This is Tris, Caleb and Susan, Caleb is now Erudite but they are all originally from Abnegation." After he says this his eyes flick up to Evelyn's, giving her a warning look. He mustn't want her to reveal herself. "And this is Zeke and Uriah, they came from Dauntless with me."

"How interesting." Evelyn says "Lets go and eat."

Caleb walks up to come kind of map, or coding system, on the wall. "Are these population counts? Factionless safe houses?" He questions, his Erudite curiosity taking over him.

"That's an awful lot of questions. Ones that I cannot answer unfortunately, for safety reasons." Evelyn smiles. But it isn't a friendly smile.

As we walk out, Four trails behind, and Evelyn is whispering to him. "It's a shame the war ruined our little plans."

"Well Evelyn, maybe it's not just the war that changed my mind."

…

We sit with the rest of the factionless, eating our food. We share food with each other so that we all get a bit of everything. I don't enjoy the food because I can help but think how unhygienic this is. Then I look at Zeke and Uriah, I notice that they're sitting a little bit out of the circle, and they have three cans that they just share between each other. I wish I was doing the same. We pass the cans to the people who are to the left of us, so I get my food from Four. I suppose this is better than eating straight after a random factionless man. When he gives the food he smiles at me. I smile back but he must know that I recognised Evelyn, however it would be selfish and rude of me to ask him, so I keep quiet.

When we're all finished eating, people return to the corners of the room and start to lie down on mats and heaps of blankets. Our group stays sitting down wondering what we're going to do next, when Therese turns up pushing a trolly filled with rolled up mats and old, scratchy blankets. We all take a mat and a blanket each and find a space to lie down. Susan and Caleb line their mats up against the wall, when Caleb grabs my arm and tells me to lie with them. I tug my arm away and he gives me an angered look.

"Beatrice, what is your problem?" He whispers harshly.

"Nothing. Why?" I reply, innocently.

"Because you've not been letting me help you ever since we've been reunited."

"Well, maybe I don't need your help. Have you ever thought of that?" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"Why do you hate me." He says, almost sadly.

"I don't hate you Caleb." I say firmly.

"Beatrice don't lie to me anymore. What is your problem with me? Just te-"

I interrupt him, almost shouting "Because I resent you, okay?" Maybe I should keep my voice down, I'm almost positive that everyone heard me.

"Why? What have I done?" There are tears in his eyes.

"You left us, Caleb. All our lives you were this perfect little Abnegation boy. Acting selfless with every chance you got. Before choosing day, I was positive that I was going to choose Dauntless. I wasn't selfless enough for Abnegation, and I wanted to be free. I though that seeing as though you were most likely to choose Abnegation, it wouldn't be as bad on our parents if one of their children stayed with them. But then you got up out of your seat and poured your blood onto the Erudite glass and I panicked. If I chose Dauntless, our parents would be alone. Mom was crying next to me. I looked at her and decided that I couldn't do it. Couldn't leave her. So I got stuck with a faction that I no longer belonged in." I was talking so fast that I only just take a breath. Tears have spilled over Caleb's cheeks, and he looks at me with desperation.

I walk away with my mat and my blanket, I can't sleep next to him tonight. But there's no where else for me to lie, I don't want to end up next to someone I don't know. I am just about to swallow my pride and go back to Caleb when a hand grabs my arm. Four.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." My voice is croaky.

"Come on, there's a space next to me."

...

I follow him to the far corner of the room, which is away from everyone else. Perfect. I unroll my mat and set it down next to his. Usually I would prefer to lie a bit further away from him than this, but I don't really have much choice. The room is cramped. I lie down on my back and so does he. We lie for about a minute but I am far too charged to sleep. I turn to look at him and see that he is staring up at the ceiling with his eyes wide open. I carry on staring because I can't stop. Everything about him looks strong and sturdy, defined muscle with angular features. His tanned skin and dark hair blend in with the night. He turns and notices that I am looking at him. He doesn't say anything, just stares at me with his deep blue eyes. He's handsome. I blush at my thoughts, but thankfully he won't be able to see the colour of my face because of how dark it is, he just smiles at me.

"How did the woman on the train know who you were?" I ask in a quiet voice, my curiosity overcoming me.

He pauses but then answers. "I was going to become factionless. So I used to visit here often over the past few weeks." He whispers. This revelation shocks me.

"Why? Why would you want to leave Dauntless?"

"Because I didn't belong there anymore. Their ideals have changed, they became cruel. So I was going to leave and survive on my own." He sighs.

"Well, I know what it feels like to think you don't belong in your faction." I smile at him.

He stares at me a while longer, then smiles and says "I feel like I understand you."

His smile is heart wrenching. "Why would you say that, Four?"

"Don't call me that." He says, sternly.

"Then what should I call you?"

"My real name. I know that you know it. So don't try and act coy."

I start to panic, is he mad at me? "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you and your father that night. You were just standing so close and I-"

"It's okay," he interrupts "I'm kinda glad that you heard."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well it means that you got to know about me a little better. And when I heard what you were saying to Caleb I figured we were kind of similar."

I flush over the fact that he heard my argument with Caleb. But it's nice to have someone feel out of place like I do.

"Were you eavesdropping on me too, Tobias?" I say with a smirk. A smile spreads across his face like he can't contain it.

"Yes, so I guess that makes us even." Then he surprisingly grabs my hand and laces his fingers in-between mine. I give his hand a squeeze and stare at him for little longer, still shocked. Then he starts to close his eyes, and I allow his steady breathing to lull me into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Susan nudges my shoulder. "Wake up Tris." She whispers.

My whole body aches. Places that I didn't even think could hurt throb with pain. Susan stands there with two towels in her hand, smiling at me. I know that she heard mine and Caleb's argument last night, and I know that she can obviously see that I slept next to Tobias. I suddenly feel very awkward.

"What is it, Susan?" I try and say with a smile.

"I thought that we could go to the washroom before everyone else wakes up. A few are already there but it's not crowded."

I really feel like I need to sleep for longer, but I do smell quite bad and my hair sticks to my face with sweat. Not good.

"Alright, lets go." I say as I get up quietly, trying not to wake everyone up.

When we get to the washroom, I instantly understand why Susan wanted to wake up so early. There are no showers, just a bunch of sinks, and women stand there washing themselves. Some are naked. I blush and feel very uncomfortable, in Abnegation, we would cover ourselves at all times.

"I have an idea." Susan says, nudging me. "I'll hold this towel up in front of you whilst you wash from the sink, and then you can do the same for me. If you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind." With that, she holds the towel up, shielding me from the view of everyone else. I begin to strip and stick my head under the faucet, washing myself with the bar of soap. When I'm done, she lowers the towel so that I can wrap it tightly around me. Then I do the same for her. I feel like we're back in Abnegation, helping each other out during our initiation. When she has finished, she wraps the towel around her. I see Therese enter the room and walk up to her.

"Please may we have some clean clothes?" I ask her.

"Sure, hold on." She replies.

Therese comes back five minutes later with a pile of clothes in hand. I wear a pair of tight jeans and black top that's so baggy it hangs off my shoulders. It makes me feel a little better about wearing the tight jeans. I've never worn something so revealing. I let Susan wear the baggy jeans and shirt. We braid each others hair, and put our shoes back on, still wearing our grey Abnegation sneakers.

…

As we walk back into the main part of the building, we see our group sat in a circle talking, with Edward. We join them and I notice that Tobias isn't here.

"So where did they go? Just wander around?" Uriah says, directed at Edward.

"No, they're split into two now." He replies.

"Wait, split? What do you mean?" Zeke cuts in, sounding surprised.

"Well, some of them have sided with the Erudite, we're calling them the Dauntless Traitors. But the others stayed loyal to their faction." Edward states.

"So where are they all staying?" Uriah sounds worried.

"The traitors are at Erudite, and others are at Candor."

"We need to go to Candor then." Uriah says, turning round to Zeke.

"Hold on, we've not decided anything yet, we'll wait and see what Four says."

"Speaking of plans." Susan says quietly, only to me. "Therese was telling me that there's a safe house where a bunch of Abnegation refugees are. Shall we go?"

I pause for a moment, deep in thought. Normally, I would have agreed to this and taken up the chance to go and stay with my fellow faction. But after last night, I feel like I don't want to leave Tobias and the potential new life that I could have.

"Actually Susan, I think I'm going to stay with these guys."

"Oh." She puts her head down.

"But don't let me change your plans. Please, if you want to stay with the other Abnegation, then go. I'm sure someone or even Caleb would take you there." I smile at her.

"No, I don't want to leave you to go with people that I don't know. I feel like we got to know each other a little better through initiation after all." She's right. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting her go somewhere on her own. I'm comfortable with Susan, she's the only fellow faction member I have left. I just nod my head and smile at her. I suppose normal friends would hug or something after deciding to stay with each other. But I guess we're never going to have that kind of friendship.

I look up and see Tobias walk out of of the men's bathroom wearing black again. Black suits him better than Amity red. He looks up and smiles at me, starting to walk over. I give him a shy smile and put my head back down. When he reaches us he starts talking to Zeke and Uriah. They're telling him about the current situation with the Dauntless members, and they're discussing what to do next.

"What are you planning on doing?" Susan asks Caleb, who has been silent this whole time.

"Oh, um, I was planning on doing whatever Beatrice is doing." He replies. Why would he want to stay with me? Especially after last night.

"Well we're both planning on staying with Uriah, Four and Zeke. We'll go wherever they go." Susan looks at him expectantly.

"Okay then, I guess that's where I'm going too." He smiles at Susan.

"Why would you do that?" I harshly interrupt.

"Do what?" He looks shocked.

"Go wherever I go." I reply.

"Because I want to make sure my sister stays safe." He says quietly. Almost too quietly. I decide to shake it off, he angers and confuses me so much that I don't even care anymore. Then Tobias starts to address the group.

"Alright everyone, we've decided that we're going to go to Candor to join the other loyal Dauntless. Of course you can go wherever you wish." He looks to me when he says the last part of that sentence, with a hopeful look in his eye.

"We're going to come with you." Caleb replies, firmly.

"Very well, lets get moving."

…

We arrive at the Merciless Mart, which is Candor headquarters. It's huge and is covered with so many square windows. It used to be called the Merchandise Mart, but now we call it Merciless because that's exactly what the Candor are, Merciless. We all walk through the front entrance into the lobby. It's quiet, like the war never touched them. However a Dauntless soldier charges up to us and holds a gun up to Tobias's forehead. I contain a gasp but my eyes go wide. She is incredibly scary.

"Identify yourselves!" She screams in his face.

"I'm Four and this is Zeke and Uriah, we are Dauntless. The others are from Abnegation." He says calmly. He doesn't tell the woman that Caleb is in fact Erudite, I don't think she would let us past if she knew that. Then, more Dauntless soldiers start to crowd round, pointing their guns directly at us. Tobias drops his gun on the floor and puts his hands up the the back of his head. We all do the same. A soldier walks up to Tobias and pats down his legs, taking the gun out of his waistband. Eventually other soldiers come up to us and start to do the same. A short boy comes up to me and gives me an apologetic look. I really don't want him to touch me but I don't have a choice. I start to shake as he pats down my legs, my torso and my arms. Then I realise I have knife in my back pocket and my heart sinks. I can feel Tobias looking at me but I keep my eyes trained on the ceiling. The boy pats my backside noticing the knife and takes it out of my back pocket, mumbling "Sorry."

Once we have been searched and stripped of our weapons, and dignity, the first soldier addresses us.

"I'm sorry." She says, looking round at the others. "But we have been instructed to arrest the four of you upon your arrival."

We look at each other in shock as the soldiers start handcuffing me, Tobias, Zeke and Uriah.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tobias POV

The Dauntless walk us up to the holding cells and announce "Two to a cell." I see a soldier grab Tris too roughly and try and make my way over to her so that we'll be put in a cell together. I can't believe they are from Dauntless and don't know who I am. People tell me how I'm a Dauntless prodigy, and most people know my name because of what it means. But being a Dauntless prodigy isn't doing me any favours now is it? They push us into the cell and then shut the door behind us, I hear it lock. Brilliant. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic but then I look at _her_ and it all goes away. It's strange how she has this effect on me and yet I barely know her, barely understand my feelings for her. I don't even remember thinking I liked her in that way, but then I just started to hold her hand last night. I hope I didn't creep her out. I look at Tris and she's staring at the door, I bet she's never found herself in a situation like this before.

"Tris it's okay. It's just a mistake. Come sit down." I speak to her softly, trying to reassure her. She sits next to me on the wooden bench, propping her elbows on her knees and leaning her head in hear hands.

"Why would they arrest us? What have we done?" She asks me, desperately.

"Nothing, we've not done anything. It's just a mistake. They're probably confused about where we've been. They'll interrogate us and then it will all be over." I don't know why I decide to do this but I start rubbing circles on her back. I don't really know what to say to her, it's the first time we've ever been completely alone together. I just want to reassure her.

"How can you be so calm?" She asks me. "It's like your not afraid of anything."

I try not to laugh, if only she understood. "Everyone's afraid of something Tris."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Not a lot, heights, confinement…" I start to trail off, I'll spare her the gory details of me being whipped with a belt by the leader of her faction, I don't think we're ready to talk about that one yet.

"How are you Dauntless if you're afraid of heights?" She presses further. _Because I'd rather face my fear of heights than shack up with a child beater_, I answer to myself.

"That's easy," I say matter-of-factly. "I ignore my fear."

"Oh, I just thought the Dauntless were like, fearless or something." Everyone does, but they're far from it.

"Becoming fearless isn't the point. That's impossible. It's learning how to control you fear, and how to be free from it, that's the point." When I say this, she looks at me in awe. I wish she wouldn't, I'm not worth that.

Then the door opens, and more Dauntless soldiers pile in, followed by Jack Kang who is the representative of Candor.

"They told me that you were all confused about why you have been arrested. That either tells me that you are falsely accused, or very good at pretending." He says bluntly.

"What are we accused of?" I question.

"Your friend Zeke is accused of crimes against humanity, and you three are accused of being his accomplice." Jack Kang speaks without emotion, but I bet I can I can beat him to it. I am master of not showing emotion. "Video footage was sent across the city of Zeke controlling the attack simulation, and then you three and the now deceased Andrew Prior walk in and steal the hard drive that contains the attack simulation data." He continues. I squeeze Tris's hand when Jack Kang speaks about her father in the most insensitive way humanly possible.

"We stopped the simulation, you should be thankful." I spit, he's really starting to get on my nerves.

"I am not interested in your theories." Jack says each word slowly and sternly. "It doesn't matter. The truth will come out when you are interrogated at seven, whilst under truth serum." Then he walks out the door, and it locks again.

"Truth serum? What's that?" Tris asks me.

"They inject it into your neck. It forces you to tell the truth. You can't lie once you are injected with it."

She looks panicked, but I stay quiet and try not to worry her.

…

I don't know how long we wait for, but a Dauntless soldier comes in and hands us food. I give most of it to Tris, and then we fall asleep. I wake up later when I hear the bolt on the door unlock. I shake Tris awake.

"Four!" Christina comes in, beaming. Great, I bet she's loving this.

"Christina." I try and nod politely but I don't think it works.

"Who's this? She turns and looks at Tris.

"This is Tris. She was from Abnegation." I wish she would quit it with all the questions, we're not being interrogated just yet.

"It's nice to meet you Tris." She says as she guides us out the door. Tris stays quiet as we walk down the corridors. I look at her and she is noticeably trembling. I grab her hand and smile down at her.

"Hey you have nothing to worry about you know." Christina tell her. "All the serum does is make you tell the truth." _And spill your life long secrets_, I think. "I went under as a kid. It's pretty common practice in Candor." She carries on blabbing. "Are you going to chose Dauntless on your choosing day?" She asks Tris.

"She's sixteen like you Christina." I answer for Tris, annoyed at how Christina can't think before she speaks, the Candor don't care about offending people.

"Oh sorry." Christina laughs lightly. "You look younger, that's all."

Tris just smiles at her, she looks almost too nervous to talk. We stay silent as we go down in the elevator, and walk through the hallways. My grip on Tris's hand never falters. Finally we reach a large hall with marble flooring. Benches surround the edges of the room and Candor and Dauntless are already gathered there, waiting for us.

A man approaches us and looks at me. "Hi, I'm Niles. I will be your questioner, you will be going first." I give Tris's hand one last reassuring squeeze and walk up to the centre of the room where there are two chairs facing each other. Niles reaches for a black box where there are four needles. He gives me an antiseptic wipe. "The injection site is in your neck" His tone is patronising. Little does he know how many times I've plunged a needle into my own flesh. Niles comes up to me and administers the injection, it pumps through my veins like lead.

"I will ask you a series of questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect," says Niles. "Now. What is your name?"

My body slouches. I suppose I can select which truth to tell. "Four." I grunt.

"That is a nickname." Niles states. "What is your real name?"

"Tobias." The word flies out of my mouth and I can't stop it. Now my name is no longer a secret. No longer a gift that I gave to Tris.

"What are the names of your parents, Tobias?"

"Why is this relevant?" I ask. I have worked so hard to get a new identity. I can't lose it. The Candor all look shocked. I suppose they've never seen someone avoid a question whilst under truth serum before.

"Maybe is wasn't relevant before, Tobias. But now that you have resisted answering the question. The name of your parents please." He is a cruel man.

"Evelyn and Marcus Eaton." I want to scream. Now my fellow faction members will associate me with a man that ruined my life, and a mother who abandoned me. The whole room erupts into startled whispers and discussion. Im almost positive that most people read the articles about my father, and I know what Niles is going to ask next.

"So you transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?" Niles asks, after waiting for silence.

"Yes." I snap. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Why did you transfer?"

I stay slumped in my chair and stare at the floor. He wants me to admit to abuse. Something I have never told anyone before, and now I am about to tell hundreds of people. I want to breakdown.

"To protect myself." I pray that he doesn't press further.

"From what?" I should have known he would do.

"My father." I sigh. I can't hold in the truth any longer. My head is pounding and I want to tear out of this body that no longer feels like me. I want to get up and run away. But the fact of the matter is, there are only so many times that I can run away from my problems before I have to face them.

"Moving on," Niles says uncomfortably. "What do you remember about being under the simulation?"

I continue to tell him about me being Divergent and what it means. The room listens intently. I tell him about what happened on the day of the attack, and how we stopped the simulation. When he is finished questioning me, I am found not guilty, and free to leave. I go to stand up but I feel like I'm stuck to the chair, not ready to face the rest of my faction after that revelation. I walk up to Tris who looks like she's in a trance and give her a shake.

It's time for the little Abnegation girl to reveal herself in front of everyone. She will have to reveal her secrets and her thoughts, something that she has avoided doing for an entire lifetime. I ache for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tris POV

Niles looks at me. "Come on then, we haven't got all day."

I take one last look at Tobias and he gives me a reassuring smile. I walk up to Niles and he hands me the antiseptic wipe. I copy what I saw Tobias do, but when I see Niles get the needle ready I freeze and I can hear my ears ring. I've never had an injection in my neck before and I am terrified. Niles comes up to me with the needle but instinct makes me flinch and back away. Then I feel a mans arms clamp around my shoulders to the point where I can't move. I am scared. I start to whimper and hear Tobias shout "Hey!" Someone grabs him and keeps him in place also. Whilst I am distracted, looking at Tobias, I feel a sharp pain in my neck and realise Niles is plunging the needle in. I start to feel foggy and heavy, but thankful that the whole ordeal with the needle is over. The man that was keeping me in place drags me over to the chair, I am not steady on my feet.

"What is your name?" Niles asks.

"Beatrice Prior." I want to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"What are the names of your parents?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior." The words are falling out of my mouth and I can't control them. Tears streak my face.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Niles says, sounding uncomfortable. I know that he will not have questioned an Abnegation before.

"What happened on the day of the attack?"

"I was eating at my parents house, and my dad came running in. He said that there was an army coming, so me, him and my mother started running. I followed them to an abandoned building where a few Abnegation were hiding. Then my mother planned on stopping the attack since she knew her way around Dauntless. I followed her because I thought it would be selfish of me to let her go on her own. We were making our way to Dauntless and," Sobs wrack through my body. I would be surprised if he couldn't even tell what I was saying. "S-she didn't make it. She got shot. I was on my own when Tobias and Uriah found me. They said that they were also planning on shutting down the simulation. Then my father turned up, and we all headed to Dauntless. Zeke was still under simulation when we got there, so we had to work our way round him and stop the program."

Niles nods his head. "We saw some footage of you and your group questioning a Dauntless boy." Peter. "We saw him get shot, but the image wasn't clear. Did you shoot him?"

Oh no. If I admit that I shot someone, what will they do to me? Shooting someone is a terrible thing to do, and they might punish me. Sweat breaks out on my forehead and I feel like I'm holding in vomit. Then with great difficulty, I let out a quiet and strained "No." How did I do that?

There is a pause, and then Niles says "Thank you for your honesty."

The rest of the Candor repeat him in monotonous voices. "Thank you for your honesty."

I shakily get out of the chair but I am very unsteady on my feet. I walk over to Tobias and he wraps an arm around my waist, supporting me. We leave the room, instead of staying to listen to Zeke and Uriah. We know that they will give the same answers that we did, so everything will be okay and they should be released with us.

…

We stand in a hallway filled with carts that hold various cleaning supplies. Tobias leans one shoulder against the wall, looking at me.

"How did you do that?" He asks me, his voice is quiet and unsure.

"Do what?"

"Lie, say that you didn't shoot Peter whilst you were under the truth serum."

"Honestly, I don't know. I was just able to control what I was saying."

He sighs and continues to look at me, studying my face. "What were your aptitude test results?"

My face turns blush red. He thinks I am Divergent. "Abnegation." I reply. He frowns and looks to the floor.

"And Erudite, and Dauntless." I continue. His eyes spring back up to meet mine. He looks shocked.

"You're Divergent." He breathes.

"The woman said that my results were inconclusive." I look at him and stand closer to him, I would say that we're about six inches apart. "What does it mean?" I say desperately. "What am I?"

"You don't conform." He replies. "You can't be just one thing, you have many different personality traits and most importantly, you are aware during simulations, and clearly able to control yourself even when you have been injected with serums." I have heard about the simulations before, they used them during initiation at Dauntless. "But I have never heard of someone with an aptitude for three factions before." He continues. "Never seen someone control themselves like you did. Your divergence must be extremely strong."

I gulp and nod my head. This is bad. I need to keep it to myself.

"I should avoid telling people, shouldn't I?" I ask.

"Yes, if you can. Don't trust anyone."

I pause. "Can I trust you?"

He leans in close to me, we are breathing the same air. "With your life." He whispers.

Then, his lips are on mine. My heart flutters and I tense up because this was so unexpected. I don't know what to do. He pulls away slightly and looks into my eyes. I smile at him shyly and he smiles back. Then he takes my head in his hands and he presses his lips against mine again, this time firmer and more confidently. I start to kiss back, and put my hands on his arms.

**A/N- I just want to say thank you to those of you who have supported this story by following/favouriting/reviewing. I really appreciate it :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias and I stand out in the corridor, waiting for Zeke and Uriah to finish their interrogation. We hold hands and just smile at each other, I'm not sure if he would treat me any differently if I were Dauntless like the others. I feel like he thinks he owes me the courtesies that you should give a woman from Abnegation. Minimal physical contact, averted eyes, and polite conversation. I feel a sudden urge to want to prove to him that I can be like the other Dauntless girls.

We don't wait too long before Zeke, Uriah, Christina and a boy who I've never met before come bounding through the doors.

"How'd it go?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"Fine, we're free to stay here with the other Dauntless." He replies.

We follow Christina and the boy who I do not know into the elevators, they're taking us to the temporary Dauntless Quarters.

"Oh Tris I forgot! This is Will." She says pointing to the boy.

"Nice to meet you Tris, I heard you're from Abnegation?" Will says to me.

"Nice to meet you too. Yes I was." I put an emphasis on the 'was' but no one seems to notice.

…

We all get out of the elevator and walk into a room that looks similar to the lobby, except it is filled with bunk beds. I am going to feel very uncomfortable sleeping with not only Dauntless, but boys as well. I remind myself that it's just the same as the night in the factionless safe house. And if I want to be more Dauntless, this is the way of it.

"Marlene!" Uriah screams. I see a girl turn around with a flirtatious smile and she runs up to Uriah.

"I thought you didn't make it." She says into his shoulder. They hold onto each other for a long time, I wonder how long they've known each other. Whilst they're hugging another young Dauntless girl walks up to them tutting and shaking her bald head. I've never seen a girl with a shaved head before, I wonder why she did that.

"Get a room!" She says, irritated.

"You know you missed me too, Lynn!" Uriah says to her and gives her a hug.

"So who have we got here then?" Lynn says walking up to me. My instincts make me step back slightly.

"This is Tris. She's cool." Uriah says.

"She's from Abnegation." Lynn replies flatly.

"And she's cool. She helped us stop the attack simulation, been travelling with us ever since."

"What so do you fancy her too?"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Marlene cuts in between them. "I'm Marlene." She smiles and me and holds out her hand. I shake it.

"Tris."

We start to walk over to where their bunks are and Uriah whispers in my ear. "Don't let her push you around, she's not as tough as she looks."

The bunks are crowded with various items of clothing and belongings strewn across them.

"You can have this bunk next to mine if you want." Christina says, grabbing my arm and pulling me over. Tobias takes the one next to it and lies down. "Do you have any clothes or anything with you?"

"We just came with what's on our backs." Tobias answers for me.

"What, can she not speak or something?" Christina says, glaring at Tobias.

I laugh. "Do they have any spare clothes here?" I ask her.

"Mar!" She shouts.

"Yeah?" Marlene comes over.

"Can you find Tris some Dauntless clothes? She'll need everything, sports bras, boots, jackets…"

"Yeah sure, I'll have to asks some of the smaller girls." Marlene smiles at me in a friendly way.

I wish she didn't have to get me twelve year olds clothing. I look at what Lynn, Christina and Shauna are wearing. Tightly fitted black Dauntless clothes, it shows that their bodies curve and bend in all the right places. I can only wish I looked my age. Eventually Marlene comes back with a pile of black clothes, Christina takes me to the women's bathrooms where I shower and change. She grins at me when I'm dressed head to toe in black.

"You look tonnes better dressed like that." She says to me.

"I suppose I do look better." Even though I will never look my age. I'm about to tie my hair into a bun when she stops my hand.

"Don't! Either leave it down or I'll give you a French braid."

"Could you give me a French braid?" I compromise.

"Sure!" She braids my hair but apparently we're still not finished.

"Here, let me put a bit of makeup on you."

"You'll never be able to make me pretty." I say, frowning.

"Who cares about pretty? At Dauntless, we go for noticeable." She grins widely at me as she starts to put dark stuff around my eyes. When she pulls away I am shocked. Even though my body is not strong like the Dauntless, I am starting to look more like them. I dread to think what my faction would think of me if they saw me. I would probably end up factionless. When we're finished we clean up in the bathroom and then return to the Dauntless Quarters. When I see Tobias I notice he too has also changed clothes. He's wearing a shirt that's tight enough to show his muscles. I feel butterflies in my stomach. When he sees me his eyes go wide. Uriah punches him in the stomach.

"Man, put your eyes back into your head before they fall out." He says to Tobias, grinning.

Tobias just clears his throat and walks up to me. "You look different Tris."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I say.

He leans in close and whispers in my ear. "Good."

I smile and pull away, we both sit back down on our bunks.

…

"So what's going on with you and Four?" Christina whispers to me. She is sitting on her bunk opposite me, with Uriah and Marlene next to her.

"What do you mean?" I ask. I had to think about her question for a second before I remembered that Four is Tobias. This whole two name thing is getting confusing.

"Girl he's definitely got the hots for you." Uriah says, winking at me.

Marlene punches his shoulder. "Shut up Uri! Don't scare her."

"Why would that scare me?" I frown.

"I dunno', because you're Abnegation maybe? I though they had like, arranged marriages and only gave each other eye contact whilst under the supervision of an adult." She smirks at me.

"Well it looks like you got your facts incredibly wrong." I reply.

"Wait what? Oh my God you've kissed, haven't you?" Christina interjects.

"Wha- No" My voice isn't steady and I blush.

"Please! You can't lie to me, I was born Candor remember." She is grinning ear to ear.

"This is news, Four has never so much as set eyes on a girl before." Uriah mumbles whilst eating something.

"He hasn't?" I am surprised, with the way that Tobias looks, I thought he would have the best girls in Dauntless throwing themselves at him.

"You're blushing!" Marlene almost squeaks.

"No." Uriah continues. "Zeke used to try and set him up on dates but he never got on with any of the girls-" He laughs. "Well, 'not getting on' is kind of an understatement."

"Shut up, I'm sure he's nice to Tris or she wouldn't be interested in him." Christina defends.

"Okay well, I think I'm about done with this conversation." I say whilst getting up.

"Boo!" Uriah taunts, Marlene tackles him on the bed.

I walk outside to find Tobias, when I see him and an Erudite girl running towards me at full speed. He has a panicked expression on his face and he grabs my shoulders and pulls me back into the room. He shouts, addressing everyone. "Dauntless Traitors!"

Panic erupts in the room, whilst people grab their guns and knives. The Dauntless Traitors are here, and they're coming for us.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

We all run as fast as our feet will carry us. Tobias is practically dragging me but I don't complain, I don't know what I would do without him right now. All the Dauntless have guns and even I carry one, all though I'm not very good at firing one. The Erudite woman is leading us up to a fire escape, she runs up to Will and gives him a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay Cara." He says to her.

"I know me too. Listen I've been spying on the Erudite, I need to get back there before they notice I'm gone." She pants.

"Alright, thank you."

She smiles at him and pats his back, then she nods to all of us and tells us we should be fine here for now. We sit tight whilst a few Dauntless, including Tobias, guard the doors to the fire escape. There's probably only about fifteen of us up here, who knows what happened to the rest of them.

"We need a plan, to help the others." Tobias says with a sure steady voice.

"How about we spit up? Show enough resistance to get rid of them." Zeke replies.

"Yeah, is everyone armed?" The crowd of Dauntless nod in unison. "Good, split into groups of four or five, once we get to the main stairwell, we'll split up from there and shoot at the traitors, leaving the main corridor to the lobby free so that we herd them out."

Everyone nods, agreeing to their orders and lifting their guns ready to shoot. I feel out of place, what am I going to do? I clutch my gun and realise I'm probably just going to have to try and keep alive as best as I can.

Tobias grabs my hand again. "Stay with me." He says.

"Okay." I say a little too quickly.

We all head out of the fire escape and creep down the halls, Tobias is holding me behind him and I feel guilty. He's probably the best fighter here but I will be lessening his ability. We split up, Zeke goes with another group and so does Uriah. I figure it's so that each group stands a good chance of bombarding the traitors and staying safe. Me, Tobias, Lynn and a Dauntless man who I don't know creep through the corridors and climb the stairs up to another floor. When we get there, we see so many people passed out on the floor. I clutch on to Tobias thinking they're all dead, but he pushes a few of them gently with his foot and they all look like they're breathing, in fact, they may as well be asleep. Lynn prods a little girl and the girl makes a noise. She crouches down to her and shakes her shoulder.

"Hey it's okay we're not traitors. What happened here?" She asks the girl.

The girl just stares at us wide-eyed, but eventually answers with a squeaky voice. "They shot at us and everyone fell to the floor. They shot me too but I didn't fall with them. So I decided to play dead. Then the traitors walked around us prodding us to see if we were awake. One man stayed awake so they dragged him up those stairs and onto the roof." She says whilst pointing to the roof.

"They're hunting the Divergent." Tobias states. "We need to get onto that roof. Lynn, Christina, stay on my right side, as soon as we open the door, start shooting at the blue arm bands. Everyone else take my left. Got it?" People nod in reply, it's not the most effective plan, but we only have a minute to make a decision.

Everything else happens in a blur. I can't see through my haze of fear and my ears are ringing so badly. The whole time I clutch onto Tobias' jacket and he keeps me pressed behind him. Every time I hear the bang of his gun I try to imagine what it must feel like to kill another person, traitor or not. Does he feel guilty? Does he feel anything? Or is it the way Dauntless has programmed him to act. Before I know it he is facing at me, grasping my face in his hands.

"Tris, look at me." He whispers. I look up into his ocean eyes. "It's over, lets go."

…

After we were all reunited, we discussed everything that happened. As we hoped, the Dauntless Traitors were not expecting such a resistance. Most of them escaped back to Erudite, however a few of them were captured and remain in Dauntless Headquarters. We are now making our way back to the main lobby, where everyone is gathering. There I see Susan and Caleb, I had wondered where they were. But standing next to them, is no man other than Marcus.

"Beatrice." Caleb strides up to me and envelopes me into a hug. "I'm so glad you are safe. Where were you?"

"Right in the midst of all the action." I try to smile but fail. "Where were you?"

"Me and Susan were staying with the other Candor, then Marcus came to establish what Candor is going to do about Erudite."

I turn to look at Marcus who is waiting for Jack Kang. Tobias is tense next to me, I am only just starting to notice the effect that this man has on him. And I dread to imagine all the memories Tobias carries around from his childhood. We all walk to the cafeteria where all of the Dauntless now sit, recharging their energy with food. As we walk past, the Dauntless are cheering, but It isn't congratulatory cheering, it's short winded. Not as derogatory as a cat call, but definitely intended to wind a person up.

"Where's your daddy, TOBIAS." One of them sneers.

"Mr. Eaton said his son has been a naughty boy, you best go run and hide."

"Don't say that, you'll make him cry for his mommy. Oh wait isn't she dead?"

"I bet his four fears are all about his dad." One of them laughs.

We sit down and I feel so angry. I don't think I've ever felt angry like this before and I don't know how to deal with it. Tobias looks like he can't cope with it either. His fists are clenched so tight that his knuckles are white. His brows are knitted together and I can clearly see that he is clenching his jaw. I don't try and talk to him, he looks like he needs to be left alone. But then, he starts to raise from the table slowly. He looks like he's mapping out a plan, although hesitant to carry it out. He then slowly walks over to the other end of the cafeteria, and I realise where he is going. To Marcus. Marcus has his back facing Tobias, sitting at a table. Showing no mercy, Tobias grabs Marcus by his shirt pulling him off his chair and on to the floor. He kicks him in his chest and keeps his foot on him, pressing him onto the cold hard ground. Then he slowly unbuckles his belt and pulls it off. I am confused, what is he doing? Then I realise, he's going to hit him with his belt. Tobias whispers something to his father and starts to strike him with the belt, over his chest, arms, and even his face. Marcus is crying out but Tobias has a black look in his eye that shows he isn't planning on stopping any time soon. The Dauntless are cheering him on and banging their cups on the table. But every time I hear the belt crack against his skin, I can't help but flinch in my seat and feel my eyes tearing up. Is this what Marcus did to Tobias? Thankfully, a brave Candor woman steps up and puts her hand on Tobias' arm. She says something to him in a calm and collective manner. I can tell he doesn't like being touched by her but he drops the belt and walks away, out of the cafeteria.

I remain sat in my seat, my heart feels like an anchor, weighing me down so heavily that I can't stand up. Christina has her arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders but I continue to stare at my food. Is this the real Tobias? Is this the boy that I trusted with my life? The boy that held my hand and kissed my lips with gentle passion? The boy that made me feel safe and certain? Suddenly, I don't feel so safe anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

I roam the corridors of Candor, quietly collecting my thoughts. The others went back to the temporary Dauntless quarters but I just needed time to think a minute. This is something I am struggling with. In Abnegation, I had so much time to myself, time to be quiet. This meant that I was alone with my thoughts for most of my life, and I am struggling to adapt to the change. Now, I have to project my thoughts out to other people, but I don't feel very comfortable doing that. After I'm done spending time wrapped in my own selfish mind, I finally decide that enough is enough. If I want to make a change then I need to stand up and face things head on, rather than having to sit in sullen silence for an hour reflecting on my life decisions. I decide to walk back to the Dauntless Quarters. No one notices that I'm there except for _him_. Tobias. He looks at me with a worried look in his eyes and I just continue to chew on my lip. As confused as I feel right now, I like the fact that out of everyone here, he noticed me as soon as I walked through the door. No one has ever done that before.

"Hey, can we please go somewhere and talk?" He says whilst walking up to me. He looks like he is about to touch me but then scratches the back of his neck instead, whilst looking at the floor.

"Lead the way." I say flatly.

We walk into the large hall where we were both interrogated under truth serum. He takes me up to one of the balconies and sits down, gesturing for me to take a place next to him. I follow suit but continue to look at the floor.

"Tris I don't know where to start." He says whilst rubbing a hand over his face.

"What _was_ that?" I say whilst staring at him intensely with wide eyes.

"I guess I just flipped. I was so angry. Too angry. The past couple of years have been some of the best moments of my life. I found a new identity and escaped a monster. People looked up to me, they called me a prodigy and I made friends. Even though it was so great, all along I was thinking how I didn't belong there. The only reason that I chose Dauntless was so that I could run away from him, and that is cowardly. How was I supposed to belong in a faction that values bravery when I was such a coward? That's why I wanted to become factionless. Evelyn got in touch with me, I thought she was dead. But she wanted me to join her, or them. And I was starting to feel like it was a good decision, that maybe I just didn't belong anywhere, to any faction. Then when the war came, I figured that I would just stick to being Dautless for a while longer and see where things take me." He still doesn't meet my gaze, just looks down at his feet. I choose not to say anything, I just allow for him to pour out his feelings. "Anyway, when I had to admit to the abuse and why I chose Dauntless, in front of everyone, I knew exactly what was going to happen and I was right. They all think that I am a coward. They think that I'm a coward because I ran away from my dad instead of hitting him back. In the cafeteria, something clicked. I realised that I wasn't a coward, it takes a brave child to stand up to being beaten to a pulp every single night without a single cry or complaint. So I decided to show them that I wasn't a coward, that I do belong with them. I did what he did to me. I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy getting my own back. But honestly, even after I did that and walked out of the cafeteria, I didn't feel better. I felt worse. I felt worse because I realised that me and him aren't all that different. I enjoyed inflicting pain on him, just like he enjoyed inflicting pain on me. And I hate myself for it. I absolutely hate myself."

I just stare at him. No certain look, just simply staring. I don't know what to say but the pain in his eyes is evident. Then I decide to not think, just act.

"Tobias, look at me." I hold his head in my hands and turn him to face me. "You are _not_ your father." He doesn't reply, but starts to look down again. I continue. "No Tobias I need you to look at me. I would be lying if I said that what you did didn't scare or shock me. But please let me tell you, if you think that you are anything like your father, you're wrong."

"So you're telling me that I'm not sadistic? Not a coward? Not someone who can't control his temper? I'm not brave, Tris. I'm turning into a monster." He still can't meet my gaze and a lone tear falls off my face.

"When my mother died, you found me and you didn't leave me. You took me with you, not knowing who I was. You protected me, even though I was hampering your mission. You took me out of Amity and showed me compassion when my heart was hurting from the harsh words I shared with my bother. You pulled me along with you every step of the way, putting yourself in danger to step in front of me and protect me from the noise of a gun and the death of a bullet. You stood up in the middle of a crowded room, knowing that you were about to spill your most guarded secret to the people that you kept it from the most, without a fight. That was brave, Tobias. Are you telling me that that brave man isn't you?"

He looks at me in awe. "I am not worth the kindness that you show me Tris."

I don't answer him, instead I decide to also be brave. I lean in close to him and press my lips against his. It is soft at first, but then he pulls me closer and kisses me with more passion than I have ever known. My heart feels like it is going to break through my chest but I know that right now, I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pull back and look at him with a smile. This beautiful boy that is sat in front of me thinks that he is worthless. But to me, he already means everything.

**A/N- It's a short chapter but I thought their feelings were getting pretty powerful so I wanted to accentuate it. Please leave a review if you can, I want to know if people actually like this story and are reading it haha :) I am enjoying writing it though. Thanks for your support :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

"So what do we do now?"

We have been lying on the floor of the balcony for what feels like hours, not saying anything. Just holding each other. But I'm starting to let my mind wonder about where we're all going to end up, especially if Erudite is after us.

"I think we should go back to Dauntless." He says.

"Really? Why?"

"Well it's our home, also I really need to teach you how to look after yourself. There's no where better to do it than at Dauntless."

"Don't make everyone go back to Dauntless just because of me Tobias." I am almost laughing.

"No but I think that everyone could benefit from a bit more training. Also it's our home, we shouldn't be kept from it."

I just smile and nod my head. I wish I could go back home, but I don't have one anymore. Tobias must understand the look on my face because he holds me closer and starts to comfort me.

"Sorry. I know that it's not home for you, but you can stay with me and I honestly think you'll enjoy it there." He says into my hair.

At this, I smile more genuinely. I smile at the thought that home is where Tobias is.

…

We head back to the Dauntless quarters, ready to tell everyone we need to get on the move. It seems like Tobias would be a leader at Dauntless, people listen to him and he makes a lot of decisions. Once we get there, he walks up to a tall woman with dark hair, bronze skin and slanted eyes. I recognise her as the woman who administered my aptitude test.

"Tori, I think we should all go back to Dauntless. It's our home, and we're clearly not safe here. Plus half of these people are newly trained initiates, they need to keep practicing their skills or they'll become useless." Says Tobias.

Tori looks at Tobias for a moment, running her tongue along the inside of her cheek. Then she finally responds, turning to face the crowd of Dauntless.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! We need to start getting our crap together and sorting things out." She catches everyone's attention, and people start to crowd round. "We have decided to move from Candor. It's clearly not safe here. They're hunting for Divergents. Now I don't care who here is Divergent and who isn't, but we need to protect each other. I have a feeling Jack Kang will do anything to protect his faction, even if that means turning us over to Erudite." People grunt and agree in response.

"So where do you suggest we go?" A random Dauntless women pipes up.

"Back home, of course." Tori replies with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And who put you in charge?" The woman replies.

"Well that's what I was getting on to. We need to elect new leaders. So here's what I am going to do, I'm going to name a few people, and you're all going to tell us which one you want as a leader for Dauntless. The three people with the most votes will gain leadership, got that?" Everyone agrees.

Tori announces a few names, Tobias included. Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and a few others vote for him. I don't vote because I am Abnegation. In the end, Tori, Tobias and a man named Harrison are all elected as leaders. I hope this is what he wants, he makes a good leader. The three of them take part in a private discussion for about ten minutes, probably deciding our fate.

"So it's all settled then." Tori turns round to address us again. "We're going to go back to Dauntless to train and regroup. It's not going to be easy getting there, but we're going to go at night and hope for the best. Once we get there, we're going to destroy all the cameras so that Erudite can't spy on us. But before we go, we have some traitors that need to be taken care of." She says with a smirk. With this, the whole crowd starts jeering and I wonder what they will do to the traitors. People start piling down the stairs to where the traitors are. I follow them with a little less enthusiasm.

The three leaders give the traitors a fair trial one by one, until they reach a menacing looking man. Christina tells me that his name is Eric, and that he used to be a leader. They convict him as guilty, and punish him to death. Tori, Tobias and Harrison all hold out a gun at Eric, but only one gun has a bullet in. That gun, turned out to be the one that Tobias was holding.

…

We go back to our bunks and manage to sleep for a few hours until it gets to about 2am. Then everyone starts getting dressed in what looks like their best gear, they look like soldiers. Some people have so many guns and weapons strapped across them that I can't keep count. I wear black dauntless clothes still, with a knife and a gun. Tobias knows that I am nervous but he tells me that once we get to Dauntless everything will be okay. Susan and Caleb are also coming with us, all though I don't know how long for. However, we decided that they would most likely not be safe in Candor for long, seeing as though Caleb is considered a traitor and Susan has been consorting with Divergents. We all take our positions and begin our march out of Candor. The leaders stand at the front of the pack, with Dauntless standing next to them. Zeke and Uriah flank Tobias, but I stand directly behind him. We're nearly out until Jack Kang rushes up to us, flanked by his own guards.

"Where do you think you're all going?" He says, sounding panicked.

"Home." Tobias says. He is so intimidating I wouldn't want to stand up to him.

"Now, now just take it easy." Jack pleads. "I need the Divergents to come with me."

Tori stands directly in front of him, almost spitting in his face. "All of our faction members are coming home with us. I suggest you step aside, or things will get ugly."

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that. Jeanine demands that I hand in the Divergents or my own faction will be in danger." I knew Jeanine would not let any of this go. She's a determined, cruel woman.

"We have a whole army here, Jack. We are the cities protection. I can guarantee that you will not stand a chance if you don't step aside now." Tori's voice sounds menacing.

As if on cue, Jack steps aside. He is clearly forcing himself to do so, but he doesn't have many options left. Like the rest of us, him and his people are in danger no matter what. We charge past him and out of Candor Headquarters, then out of the gates. We are lightly jogging, trying to keep low. We don't know who else is out here.

We've been jogging for a while, through alleyways and abandoned buildings, when we start to hear gunshots.

"Everybody split up and run!" Harrison yells. We are all frantically racing to get back to Dauntless, back to safety. I can only presume that it's the Erudite/Dauntless traitors who are after us. Tobias holds my arm and Uriah runs next to me, I can't match their speed but Tobias is pulling me so I try my best. We hear a few cries of pain, but I don't know who from. Then we here Zeke shouting. "Shauna!"

We turn around to see Zeke running up to a woman on the floor. But then a traitor is starting to aim his gun at Zeke.

"Zeke, go!" Uriah yells. Zeke has no choice but to run the other way, the traitor is on his heels. We trust that he will be okay. Then we run up to Shauna who is lying on her front moaning in pain.

"She's shot in the back. This is bad Four, this is really bad." Uriah's face is scrunched up and he's shaking his head.

"I'm going to have to carry her, but it's going to hurt her a lot. We're nearly at Dauntless now though, look after Tris okay?" Tobias' voice is reassuring. Uriah just nods his head and grabs my hand. Then, Tobias lifts Shauna up and she is almost screaming with pain. He pulls her onto his back and we start to run again. This time not as fast, but still with the same level of determination.

…

Eventually, we finally arrive at the Dauntless Headquarters. Most of it is underground so we have to take the elevator down. Shauna has passed out from the pain and Tobias is dripping with her blood. We walk her to what looks like the infirmary but of course, there is no one there.

"Uriah, the other Dauntless are staring to arrive, go and find someone who can give medical attention, one of the nurses." Says Tobias. Uriah runs away to find someone.

In the meantime, we sit tight waiting for someone to help Shauna. We can't do anything because of where the bullet is situated, we could end up making things worse.

Finally, Uriah and Zeke come back with a few people, and they get straight to work with Shauna. Tobias holds my hand and we leave the infirmary. Even after all that we have just been through, I'm excited to look around Dauntless. I have been here once before of course, but now I get to see a completely different side to it.

"Do you mind if we go back to my apartment first? I'm soaking with blood." Tobias asks me.

"No of course not." I smile at him.

We walk through the glistening stone walls up to his apartment. I didn't know what I expected, but it definitely wasn't this. His apartment is small but very Dauntless. It's full of metal furniture and black bedding. The letters "Fear God Alone" are painted on the wall, and there is a small bathroom. As I look closer I realise it's more Abnegation that I initially thought, with little decoration or belongings.

"I'm just going to get in the shower then." He starts to rummage through his drawers that are against the wall, he pulls out a pile of clothing. "Here you can wear this t-shirt and this sweater, they're not that big." He hands them too me.

"Thank you." I genuinely mean it. It's very caring and thoughtful of him to be like this.

"Anytime." He smiles shyly. "You can just rest on the bed if you want."

I nod in reply and he walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I hear the shower turn on and I start to change. I don't know how but there's blood on my shirt, and it stinks of sweat. It also has a hole in it so I decide to throw it in the trash. Then I sit back on his bed and close my eyes. His bedding still smells of him, sweet and distinctly male. I didn't even hear the shower stop or the door open. But when I open my eyes, he is sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to me.

"We can just stay here if you're tired." He runs his thumb across my face.

"I'm actually kind of hungry, and I want to look around." I can't contain my anticipation.

He laughs at me. "Okay we'll go to the cafeteria, I'm pretty sure everyone will already be there."

As we walk down to the cafeteria, he quickly shows me around Dauntless. Somewhere that they call the pit, the chasm, and even the training rooms. I'm shocked at how big it is, and how different it is from any other faction. I could have never imagined it looking like this. I love it.

When we reach the cafeteria, Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina are already there.

"How's Shauna?" Tobias asks as we sit down.

"She's stable. Don't know how she's going to come out of all this though. Lynn is quite upset. Her and Marlene are still down there." Zeke replies.

Whilst they're talking, Uriah nudges me. "Shauna is Lynn's sister. Her and Zeke are pretty close, have been ever since initiation."

"Yeah I figured she must mean a lot to him." I reply, but I don't know what else to say. I seriously need to work on this whole conversation thing.

"Want me to get you some food?" Uriah changes the subject.

"Yeah sure, thank you." He just smiles at me in return.

"Are those your clothes?" Christina asks, turning to me.

I laugh. "No they're Four's. My top got pretty beat up so I had to change."

"Well we need to take you shopping. You can't go walking around in men's clothes!"

I just smile at her and Uriah returns with two plates in hand.

"Didn't you just eat?" Will questions.

"Yeah but they made some more cake, who can resist that?" He replies. Everyone snickers. "Alright Tris, time to have your first piece of cake!"

I pull the plate closer to me and grab a fork. I dig it into the cake, picking up a generous piece and find that I am pleasantly surprised. So this is what chocolate tastes like? I love it. It's spongy and sweet and silky all at the same time. Then I realise everyone at the table is staring at me.

"So?" Uriah says, with a hopeful glint in his eye.

All I manage to get out is a "Mmmm." Everyone laughs and pats me on the back.

It's nice to have friends that actually care about you. In Abnegation, people did things for you, but I felt like it was out of duty for their faction. Here, the Dauntless don't need to be selfless. So when they're being kind, I know that it's because they genuinely want to be.

I smile at the prospect of starting a new life. One that I have craved for far too long.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

I wake to the sound of Tobias opening the door to his apartment. Last night I slept on his bed and he slept on the floor, which I felt bad about. However he insisted, since I don't have anywhere else to stay. I open my eyes and see Christina walking towards me, she is pulling on my arm so hard that I almost fall out of bed.

"Come on Tris we need to get shopping now so you have something to wear!" She whines.

"Why do we have to go so early." My voice is muffled by the pillow.

"Because you can't walk around Dauntless looking like that!"

I giggle. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I say as I climb out of bed.

We end up shopping for at least two hours, and it feels incredibly self indulgent. Christina says she would normally buy me clothes that are a bit fancier, maybe even a couple of dresses. But since we're in the midst of a war, she buys me clothes that are suitable to fight in. I never though I'd say this, but in that moment I am almost thankful for the war.

Once we're finished, we walk down to the Cafeteria. I'm wearing tight pants that are completely fitted on my legs, with black sturdy boots. My top is a deep red colour that exposes my collar bones and shoulders, I've never worn something so revealing but Christina said that I would be thankful for it later. As I sit down, I receive a couple of cat calls from Uriah. I realise that people are staring at me and my face feels hot. I'm used to going completely unnoticed, I've never had this kind of attention before.

"Give her a break." Marlene says whilst shoving Uriah playfully.

I smile and sit down next to Tobias, who pushes a muffin over for me to eat.

"You look very Dauntless today." He says with a smirk.

I feel my face getting even hotter, but then I collect my thoughts, reminded of something that I need to ask him. "Yeah about that. What's going to happen to me exactly?"

"What do you mean?" He looks confused.

"Well as we all know I'm not Dauntless like the rest of you. I chose Abnegation." My voice is downbeat and I stare at my muffin.

"Did you forget that I'm now a leader?" His smirk grows wider.

I furrow my brows and look at him. What is he getting at? "No." I reply, dragging out the 'o'.

"I spoke with Tori and Harrison, they agreed that you have proved yourself enough to stay here, in Dauntless. As long as you go through basic training like the rest of us did, you can officially become Dauntless." His smile is starting to turn into a frown. "B-but only if that's what you want to, of course. I mean, I can take you back to Abnegation when this is all over if you wanted."

I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. "No, I would love to stay here. I've never felt this happy before. Even after everything, I'm starting to finally find myself."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead. As I eat my muffin I realise the reality of the decision I just made. I will be selfish. I will be brave… I will be Dauntless.

…

After we finished eating, Tobias took me to the training room. We spent the first hour going over different self defence techniques. He decided to teach me this first rather than the fighting, because as long as I can defend myself that's all that matters, apparently. He doesn't want me to succumb to the Dauntless bravado. Not that I ever would. We move on to tougher techniques and we start to practice in the ring. He shows me how to use my size to my advantage, and how to cause someone harm if need be, teaching me to use my knees and elbows. He pretends to be someone attacking me and I practice blocking his blows and freeing from his grasp. When I fail, he never actually hits me. He just touches me lightly as if we were acting. Other Dauntless have also slowly piled in to the training room. They look young so I suspect they're here to brush up on their techniques and learn a few more skills. Once he is satisfied that I am getting to grips with how to defend myself physically, we move out of the ring. He picks up a couple of guns and we start to use target practice. First, he shows me how to load a gun and click the bullets into place on different types of guns, since I didn't even know how to do that. Then we move onto the practice. Once I have gotten used to preparing for the recoil, my aim isn't actually that bad. In fact, I would say that Tobias looks pretty impressed. Once we're done with that, he leads me out of the training room.

"So that was the physical part of training, but I didn't tell you about the mental part." His voice is low.

"What's the mental part?"

"The simulations. We administer a serum into a person and they have to face their worst fears. It feels very similar to the aptitude test."

"That sounds…bad." I huff.

"I know, I won't make you go through yours. But I was thinking that we could go through my fear landscape, together."

"So, I'll be able to see inside your mind?" I must have wide-eyed expression, because Tobias begins to laugh at me.

"Not exactly, you'll just be with me whilst I face my fears. I wouldn't make you do it but it's a part of initiation. And Tori and Harrison insisted that you complete your initiation in order to become Dauntless."

"Okay but doesn't that mean that I should be going through mine instead?"

"They won't mind if I bend the rules a little. Due to the short space of time we have I won't be able to properly train you anyway. So we'll just follow the basic guidelines." As he says this, he opens a heavy metal door to an empty room with flickering lights. He walks over to the corner where there are a pile of black boxes. He takes two and places them on the table nearby. Then he beckons for me to walk over. He takes a needle out of one of the boxes and looks at me.

"I-I didn't know it would be an injection like at Candor." I stammer. I've never been scared of injections, just wary. But after the experience of Candor I have grown to become quite afraid of them.

"It's okay Tris, this isn't like Candor. It's just me and you here." He looks at me with his brows raised. I trust him, so I pull back my hair giving him access to my neck. He plunges in the needle but all I do is flinch. Then he takes out the needle from the second box and injects himself. He looks like he has done this many times before. We walk over to the middle of the room, hand in hand, until we are instead standing at the top of a building.

"Fear of heights." He shouts to me over the wind.

"What do we do? Just stand here?" I am also shouting.

"No, the point is that you have to face your fear. So we're going to have to jump off."

My heart skips a beat. I know this isn't real, but it feels like it. Before I know it he grabs my hand and pulls me off the building. I scream until I realise we're no longer falling. We're now sitting in what looks like a box. It is large, until the walls start closing in. The wall I was stood against pushes me in to Tobias, and we crouch on the floor.

"Fear of confinement." He says gruffly.

"So how do we face it?" I am eager to get through this, I have never faced a challenge like it.

"Need to make the space smaller." He says between breaths. "Need to slow my breathing and heart rate down."

I nod my head and shuffle closer to him. I turn around so that I am sat in-between his legs with my back against his chest. I pull my knees up and he wraps his arms around me.

"Being this close… Does it scare you Tris?" He whispers.

"Why would it scare me?" My voice is surprisingly steady.

"Because you're from Abnegation. I know the kind of upbringing you must have had, never so much as pressed a finger tip against another boy." His voice is starting to lighten.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm no longer Abnegation then. Because I'm enjoying this far too much." I nearly snap my hand across my mouth when I realise what I just admitted to. I can almost feel him smirking. Then the walls open up, and we are sat in a large room opposite a woman with blonde hair. There's a table next to her with a gun on it.

"I have to shoot her even though she did nothing wrong." Tobias' voice is strained. He picks up the gun and holds it up towards the woman. He clicks the bullet in place and fires whilst looking away. Within an instant, the scenery has changed again. But this time the change surprises me. We are in Abnegation.

"I'm sure you heard about what my father was like from the news articles." He heaves a sigh.

"I didn't really read them. But I heard the rumours." As I finish my sentence, I see Marcus charging towards ME.

"Beatrice, you are too selfish for Abnegation." He says to me. "This is for your own good." Simulation Marcus starts to lift a belt in my direction, he goes to hit me with it before Tobias steps in, pushing him away.

Then in an instant we are back again, sat in the middle of the fear landscape room. Tobias and I are panting heavily and I turn to look at his navy blue eyes.

"So you have four fears…" I trail off. "Wait, is that why they call you Four?"

"Yes. Normally people have around fifteen fears, but I've always had four fears. Four fears then, four fears now. However since I met you, the last one has changed." He admits sullenly.

"Marcus came after me instead of you." I answer my question before I even ask it.

"Yes, I suppose now that I don't feel as afraid of him, I'm more afraid of you getting hurt."

I pull him into a hug. He couldn't stand to lose me, and frankly, I'd also be just as lost without him.

…

After dinner, I decide to walk around the Dauntless compound on my own for a little while. I'm trying to clear my head when I see Caleb striding up to me.

"Beatrice we need to talk." He says whilst pulling me into a corner.

"What's this about? Where have you and Susan been? You keep hiding from us all and-"

"Beatrice listen to me. I don't have time for this." He snaps. I am surprised, Caleb has never spoken to me like this before.

"Okay, what's bothering you?"

He laughs at my 'bothering' remark. Something has clearly changed his tune. "We need to get out of here for a short while."

"Huh? Why? Where do we need to go?"

"Back to Erudite." He says whilst looking at the floor.

"Caleb what are you talking about. I've never been to Erudite before. It's full of traitors, what's going on?" My voice is rushed and panicked.

"Look Beatrice, it's my faction. And I need to go back there to do something for dad."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, he would have wanted me to do this, I'm sure."

"Do what? Caleb you're scaring me please tell me what's going on!"

"He used to be Erudite." He mumbles, now looking into my eyes.

"Erudite?"

"Yeah, him and Jeanine grew up together. But listen, you can't tell anyone about this or they'll turn against us. We just need to leave now."

"Caleb I can't leave, they just welcomed me into their faction and to be honest I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

He is starting to sound frustrated. "I know but you're going to have to trust me. You're going to have to do this for Dad. He would have wanted us to go. Please be selfless for Dad."

I just stare at him in shock. I know that I am becoming Dauntless and they don't care about being selfless. But I still have that Abnegation in me, and for whatever reason, I feel like I should go along with Caleb if it's what my father would have wanted. I don't say anything, just nod my head to Caleb. He drags me out of Dauntless without anyone noticing us. We charge out of the gates and Caleb has a gun in hand, still gripping onto my arm.

"Caleb!" I turn around to see who is shouting us. Susan. She runs up to us. "Caleb what are you doing? Where are you both going?"

"I have something that I need to take to Jeanine." He is whispering so quietly that I can barely here him. "Susan, please be selfless and go back to Dauntless. What I am doing will save everyone else."

"What are you talking about Caleb?" She sounds just as confused as I am.

"I can't explain it to you. Just go back to Dauntless and don't tell anyone that we have gone. It will all make sense soon, I promise."

Susan looks dumbfounded but she just nods her head and stands still as we walk away.

Me and my brother are travelling to Erudite, and I don't know what for.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

Tobias POV

I sit in the cafeteria, eating with Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna who is now in a wheelchair. Thank God she's feeling better, all though sadly, the bullet paralysed her from the waist down. Zeke promised her it would be okay, that we would make it work for her so she could stay in Dauntless. She doesn't seem too convinced.

I almost drop my hamburger when I see the normally subdued Susan, the Abnegation girl that Caleb tags along with, running towards me at a frantic pace.

"Four, I need to speak with you." She pants. Honestly, she looks a little crazy right now. Has this whole war thing sent her cuckoo?

"Um, sure." I hesitantly put down my food.

"It's urgent. It's about Tris."

When I hear Tris' name, my heart stops. In that instance, I know something is wrong. I know that she must be in danger. I can barely breathe, let alone move, so Susan sits next to me at the table. The others have turned silent, listening in.

"Okay so I was walking near the elevator when I saw Caleb dragging Tris into it. They were heading upwards so I knew that they were leaving Dauntless." My eyes grow wide. But I let her continue. "I decided to follow them, wondering if they were leaving me and going to stay with the other Abnegation. When I caught up to them and shouted Caleb's name, he turned around to me. I saw a look in his eye that I've never seen before. He was sweating and his eyes darted from left to right. I asked him where he was going but I knew that something was wrong. He was doing something bad."

My foot is tapping, shaking the table as my knee hits it from underneath. "Where is she Susan?" I don't care what happened, I just need to know where she is so that I can go there and bring her back.

She pauses for while. "Erudite."

My heart sinks a thousand times.

…

I'm charging through the rocky hallways, up to the leader's office. Zeke and Uriah are jogging behind me in order to keep up with my fast strides.

"What's going on? Why would he take her to Erudite?" Uriah says between breaths.

"Because she is Divergent." I reply flatly. I don't need to say anything more, they will understand. And I just know that Jeanine and her Erudite lackeys would love a little Divergent girl to experiment on. Their lack of humanity and ethics makes me sick to my stomach. Not to mention, her brother has been a traitor this entire time. How did I not notice? I feel like I have failed. Failed at keeping her safe. Now she is an Erudite guinea-pig. I dread to think what they are doing to her. I barge into the leader's office, swinging the door open.

"We need to arrange a rescue mission." I bellow.

"Four? What's happened? Rescue who?" Tori questions.

"Tris. Her brother is a traitor, he took her to Erudite. Most likely because of her Divergence."

Tori looks down to the floor and taps her fingers on the desk. "Four, you know that I can't do that. I can't risk peoples lives to save a girl that's only been here for a couple of days."

Anger bubbles inside me. "Then I'll go on my own."

"No, you're not thinking straight. I can't lose a leader either."

"I don't care. I'll leave this stupid faction and have myself killed if it means saving her." I say as I lean over the desk and speak directly at Tori's face.

She looks down and contemplates what I just said. "Okay, so I can't control what you do. But that doesn't mean that I will authorise for a whole bunch of my people to head towards the centre of crisis. Going to Erudite is a danger zone right now. You leave, and you're not coming back. Even if you survive, I won't let you back."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." I say as I start to head out the door, I can't waste any more time.

"Four, wait." Harrison pleads. I turn to look at him. "This is your own personal choice, and as a leader I'm going to respect your choice. If you want to go to Erudite then you can do as you wish and come back to us if you're successful. We're just not going to arrange a group to go with you."

"I'll go with him. That's my choice too." Zeke interrupts.

"Very well. If you both want to go, then you have permission to do so. I suppose it would be beneficial to stop Jeanine from experimenting with Tris, if that's what she is planning on doing. It would be in the city's best interest for Erudite to remain as in the dark as possible about Divergents."

I nod my head, thankful for his understanding. Tori just purses her lips and nods her head tightly at me.

With that, me and Zeke head out of the door, both with the same destination in mind. The weapons room. When we get there, we start picking up the guns that we used in the war.

"I reckon we need to blend in, dress like the traitors." Zeke says. I've got to admit, that's a pretty good plan. I'm thankful that he's coming along with us.

"They're still wearing the clothes that they did the night of the simulation so we'll dress like that." I reply.

"I'm coming with you." Uriah interrupts.

"No, you're not." Zeke says sternly. I decide not to join in since this is a big brother vs little brother moment.

"Why not? You need the extra help and Tris is my friend."

"I'm not going to let you risk your life. You've only just passed initiation. Me and Four are going, that's it." Zeke doesn't leave room for argument. Uriah drops his gun and walks out of the weapons room. Even though it would be helpful to have a third person, Zeke's right. Uriah is a good fighter but less experienced than us, and going to Erudite is like walking into a death trap.

…

We rode the train for a while and jumped off when we got near Erudite. We decide to pretend that we've been on patrol around the city. Zeke walks up to the front desk.

"Hey excuse me Miss, whilst we were patrolling around the factionless sector, we ran into some loyal Dauntless and had to tear our arm bands off in order to blend in." Zeke says casually. I don't know where he came up with the idea to say this but I'm impressed. I'm too thick with emotion to think strategically.

The woman at the desk looks at him suspiciously, but then seems to think better of it. "Here you go." She hands us two Erudite blue pieces of fabric, and we tie it around our arms just like we've seen on the Dauntless Traitors.

"You need to lie low." Zeke whispers to me.

"What I need to do is save Tris." My voice is short.

"No, Jeanine will recognise you. Stay down here with the other traitors, we're going to have to imitate their behaviour and pick up on a few things, like who is supposed to be leading them. I will go up to Tris. I don't know how we're going to get her out of here but we'll think of something."

"Yeah. Okay." I reluctantly agree.

"Hey." Zeke shouts, whilst walking over to a small group of traitors. "I'm supposed to be working with the Divergent girl tomorrow. But I wasn't paying attention when they were giving me my instructions." He looks at them with a smirk. Thankfully, his Dauntless charm that I never got to grips with wins over. The group starts to snicker and a girl turns to speak to Zeke.

"I'm escorting her from her cell tomorrow. I'll show you where she is. You're probably running the afternoon shift. You'll just have to escort her back and forth between her cell and the lab." The girl says factually.

Cell? My Tris is sat in a cell.

Lab? My Tris is being tortured in a lab.

Then, I make a decision of my own. I _will_ save her. Or I'll die trying.

...

**A/N- Thank you for the lovely reviews x :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tris POV

I'm lying on a cold, flat metal table. How did I get here? I look around with double vision but I can't make out my surroundings. Then unfortunately, I remember. I am in Erudite, being experimented on. I feel empty. I have felt empty ever since Caleb walked me up to my cell. Without saying a word, he left and bolted the metal door behind me. I still don't know what to think about that. He tricked me, my own flesh and blood tricked me and lead me to my death. He manipulated me and Susan, relying on our selfless qualities, hoping that they would allow him to get what he wants. Well, he's got it. I feel brain dead, there's no hope left for me.

"Good morning Beatrice." I recognise that cold voice. Jeanine. I've seen far too much of her lately.

"Just get this over with and then you can kill me." I don't even recognise my own voice anymore.

"Oh, not to worry. I shan't be disposing of you until I have gotten what I want. And it seems as though we're a long way off from that yet." She sees me as a puzzle that she needs to solve. This woman was gifted with intelligence, and deprived of a conscience.

Peter comes over to me and starts to strap me to the table. The whole time that he has been escorting me back and forth, he hasn't even bothered to look at my face. I can't say that I was surprised when I saw him here at Erudite. I suppose this is my comeuppance for shooting him in the arm.

"Now Beatrice, I am going to be injecting you with a fear serum that is extremely strong. It is still the same fear landscape serum, but in its original form. It's completely undiluted." She says proudly.

"Why are you bothering to tell me this?" I question.

"Because, I want you to prepare yourself a little bit. I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack right here on this table." She starts to laugh. "Then you wouldn't be much use to me would you?"

I decide to ignore her, I close my eyes and feel a sharp pain in my neck. Then, my whole world changes around me.

I can't breathe. I can't think. I can't think about anything except for the fear.

That's when the screaming starts. I don't even know what I'm screaming at but I feel terrified. The whole world is black around me and I feel blind. Maybe I am? Am I blind? Then I feel sharp hands grabbing at me and I can't get away. I can't wriggle out of their grasp because something is pulling me back, keeping me in place. My back lifts off the table and arches in the air. I am still screaming at the top of my lungs and every single muscle in my body is clenched. I can't survive this, I can't. It's too much.

"Sedative." A stern voice commands.

Suddenly, I start to regain my vision and the panic is subsidising. I all I can do is sob with relief. My whole body, clothes and hair, is drenched with sweat. I look like I've been stood out in the rain for an hour. Bile rises in my throat and I can't hold it in. Whilst I turn my head to the side, throwing up, Peter takes off the restraints on my arms so that I can lean forward instead of choke to death on my own vomit right here on this table.

"Take back to her cell please." Jeanine orders.

I turn my head to see who is coming to drag me off the table, but as I look to who is stood by the door, I see a familiar face. Zeke? Is Zeke really here?

…

I wake in my cell. My head feels like it is about to crack open. I've never felt this bad, this exhausted, so twisted with pain. My cell door opens, and I see him. Zeke.

He is walking over to me with an expressionless face. He is holding food in his hand. As he is leaning down to put the food on the floor, he leans in closer to me than what is necessary.

"Four is here, and we're going to get you out." He whispers almost inaudibly whilst still looking at the floor. Then he gets up and walks out again.

I let this sink in for a moment. Tobias is here, he has come to save me. My lips start to twitch upwards for the first time in however long I've been here for. I start to feel impatient. He is so close to me, yet so far. I need to see him now, need to get out of this hell hole right now. But I must remember to carry on as I have been doing, and keep my mouth shut. I can't ruin this now. I add my sandwich to the pile of uneaten food in the corner of my cell and drink my water. I then drift off back to sleep, and wait to be taken back to the lab.

When I awake once again, I'm dragged to the lab by Peter, but I also notice Zeke trailing behind.

"God Stiff, you stink as bad as a trash can." He sneers. I spit in his face and he pushes me against the brick wall, making me feel like my body is about to crumble.

"Hey!" Zeke interrupts, pushing Peter away. "Let's just get her to Jeanine in one piece, shall we? Or I can guarantee she won't be very happy."

Peter just nods and brushes himself off, continuing to drag me forwards. Once we arrive, Jeanine and her white coated crew are already waiting for me.

"Nice of you to join us Beatrice." She says, sounding fed up. I don't respond, it's not worth it. This time I am sat in a chair, hooked up to a machine by a series of electrodes. She injects me with another serum, and my mind wastes no time in creating fearful scenery.

I stand at what looks to be the top of a ferris wheel. The one near navy pier. I am balancing on the thick, rusty, metal bars. The wind is so strong I am almost blown away, but then I realise I am not alone. Tobias is standing next to me. He smiles at me and I smile back. What are we doing on top of this ferris wheel? I laugh at the fact that I don't even remember climbing up it. But my heart is melting when I look into Tobias' eyes, and I feel like I don't even care. Then, suddenly, the bar that I am standing on snaps and I fall downwards, shrieking. Tobias' strong hand wraps around mine so he is the only thing that's keeping me from plummeting to the ground. However he looks like he is also slipping, if he tries to pull me up, he will also fall.

"It's okay. Just let go." I say calmly, as tears fall from my face. He presses his mouth into a firm line, and begins to loosen his grip on me. He's going to let me fall. But this confuses me. Tobias wouldn't let me fall. Tobias would find a way of saving me, or fall alongside me. Then I remember. He is going to let me fall because this isn't Tobias. I am in a simulation.

I wake up panting and Jeanine turns and glares at me. Her expressionless emotion has turned into one of malice. She grabs a knife from one of the Dauntless traitors and charges up to me and holds the knife against my throat.

"Tell me how you do it! What clues you in?" Her face is wild, and she presses the sharp knife harder on my neck.

"Go ahead." I manage to spit out through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zeke is starting to edge closer to me.

Jeanine drops the knife and smooths down her hair. Then she turns around and notices Zeke's uncomfortable stance.

"Do you know her?" She questions Zeke. I start to panic.

"No." Zeke maintains a steady expression, but I am thanking my lucky stars right now that Jeanine isn't Candor, and probably won't be able to tell if he is lying or not.

"Her execution is being moved up to tomorrow at 8am. Be sure to escort her back here." Jeanine says whilst looking into his eyes. Zeke slightly nods his head as Peter hauls me up from the chair and takes me back to my cell.

I sit in silence, tomorrow I shall die. There isn't enough time for Zeke and Tobias to carry out an escape plan, so my fate is inevitable. I am going to die, when I haven't even lived.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

I stayed awake all night, staring at the wall. There wasn't even the possibility of sleep when I knew what my fate would be in the morning. After eight o'clock, I am going to be sleeping for the rest or eternity. The thought makes me shudder. When the door to my cell opens, Zeke walks in. He stands in front of me and jerks his head as a gesture for me to follow him. His eyes are downcast and I can tell that this is probably harder for him as it is for me. He has to deliver me to my death and there is nothing that he can do about it. I pad across the cold Erudite floor behind him, through the vast hallways. I am barefooted, and all I wear is a short white gown. It's similar to a hospital gown but made of stiffer material with buttons all the way down the front. I suppose there is some logical explanation as to why I am wearing a dress like this, ready for my death. But I shudder at the thought of what that explanation could be. It must have something to do with my autopsy.

I don't know how my feet carry me there, but they do. We arrive at my execution room and Jeanine is already there, waiting, looking impatient. She sighs and turns around to me.

"Lie her down on that table, strap her down if you need to." She sounds exasperated.

Zeke takes me to the table and starts to hook me up to the heart monitor. It starts to bleep signifying my heartbeat. He reaches into his pocket for something but I don't know what. Then Jeanine walks up to me, holding a syringe in her hand.

"This should take effect in two minutes." She says whilst injecting me. I don't put up a fight because what's the point? But now I start to panic. This is it. My last moments alive. I should be reunited with my parents pretty soon. The thought sends a tear down my cheek. Then the heart monitor starts to slow down and I begin to feel very still and heavy. Then, it gives out a ringing noise signalling that my heart has stopped beating, and my head drops to the side, my mouth slack. I should be dead right now, but I can still see, still think, still hear. How am I still aware if my heart has stopped beating? Maybe it just takes a moment for everything to stop.

"You can take her to the morgue now." Jeanine says whilst shooing Zeke away. I can't move any part of my body, can't even lift a finger. Do they know that I can still hear them? That I'm still awake? Zeke pushes me out of the room and down the corridors. My eyeballs are dry and stinging but I can't close my lids. Then, Zeke leans over me.

"Just hold on Tris, we're nearly out of here." He says whilst closing my eyelids.

He knows that I am still somewhat alive. How is this possible? What have they done? He lifts me up from the table and starts to run down a set of stairs. Then, I hear a voice that I would die a thousand times to hear. Tobias.

…

"Did everything go okay?" He whispers harshly. My eyes still remain tightly shut.

"Yeah, we need to go now. I don't think I was followed." Zeke replies.

"Here, let me take her. Can she hear us?" He says.

"She can hear and feel. Cara just said that she would be completely paralysed for about 5 minutes."

Cara. She was the Erudite girl that saved us at Candor. Christina told me that she is Will's sister. I suppose she played a part in all of this.

"It's going to be okay Tris, we're leaving now." He whispers in my ear. Then I hear another voice. Tori.

"Okay I set the rope up, we just need to slide down." She says.

I still feel completely paralysed, but I start to open my eyes as Tobias slings me over his shoulder and walks over to the edge of the building. We're probably about 30 feet above ground, I can only presume that this is some kind of balcony. Tobias grabs onto a thick looking rope, and turns around the face the building. Then with one arm wrapped around my legs and the other holding the rope, he begins on his decent downwards. He uses his legs to bounce on and off the wall as we slide down the rope. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Zeke and Tori soon follow, and Tobias pulls me off his shoulder so that we are face to face, I still can't move properly so he is holding me up.

"Can you move, Tris? How do you feel?" He asks me.

"U-um." My voice is quiet and croaky. "I can feel my arms but not my legs."

"Okay, hold onto my neck." Then he swings me onto his back and I do as he says, curling my arms around his neck. He loops his arms around my legs to keep me on his back, and we start to jog out of Erudite. We're going through the dark alley ways just outside Erudite when I start to doubt my sanity.

"Is this real?" I whisper in his ear.

"Of course it's real, what do you mean Tris?"

"I have seen you a lot over the past couple of days. Except it was only after I had been injected with a serum." For all I know, this could be just another simulation.

"I promise you this is real, how can I prove it?" He says between breaths. "Me and Zeke left Dauntless to save you. However, Tori came to warn us that Dauntless isn't safe anymore since Caleb had been spying on us. Everyone had to move to Abnegation, where some of the factionless, including Evelyn, are staying."

I nod my head against his shoulder. I decide to trust that this is real since I'm sure that my mind couldn't make up a scenario like that. Eventually, we arrive at Abnegation, my former home.

…

Tobias sets me down on the floor, still supporting my waist as I am still unsteady on my feet. The harsh rubble digs into my bare heels. Uriah and a few others start to run up to me but Tobias holds a hand out.

"She needs to rest, she's been through a lot." He commands.

I am thankful. All though I've missed my friends, I think I would snap if they all started crowding round me and questioning me. We reach an Abnegation house, Marcus' house. I look up at Tobias and he smiles down at me. I can only imagine the terrible memories that this house must hold for him.

Inside, Evelyn is stood in the kitchen speaking to a few factionless members. She sees Tobias and strides up to him.

"You made it!" She puts her lanky arms around Tobias' neck, but he stays still and keeps gripping my hand. "Tris." She turns and nods at me.

"I'm going to take Tris upstairs now, can I ask that no one bothers us."

"Of course." Evelyn says with a tight smile.

Tobias leads me back into the hallway and we approach the stairs. However I have zero energy so I just stop to look at them whilst bracing myself, holding my hands to my knees.

"I don't think I can do it." I say, defeated.

"It's okay, here." Tobias puts one arm around my back and the other underneath my legs, sweeping me up. He carries me up the stairs and sets me down in the bathroom. I feel embarrassed, I must stink really badly if he carried me in here.

"We need to sort your feet out." I sigh with relief when he is referring to all the little cuts on my feet and not my sweaty hair. He starts to run the bath and and stops the tap when it is filled a few inches deep. He slips his boots and socks off. Then he sits me on the edge of the bath at the bottom end, so that my feet are in the water and I'm leaning against the wall. He crouches in the bath and starts to wash my feet. This simple act of kindness breaks me, and I let the tears take over. He looks up to me and notices how upset I am. He pulls me into a hug so tight that we almost become one.

I am a mess, but eventually I grab the bar of soap and start to run it along my arms and lather it up. I take his hands and start to soap them up also. We're so filthy that black water is dripping off us. I dread to think how dirty the rest of me is.

I decide to slowly unbutton the white gown that I am wearing. I can see that he is trying not to look at me, he just continues to stare into my eyes. I unbutton the dress completely, and slip it off, throwing it onto the floor. I sit there in my white sports-type bra and pants, I almost regret taking the gown off but then I remember that this is Tobias. I shouldn't feel uncomfortable. I would rather him see me partially naked than continue to stink.

"I'll turn the shower on." He says tightly. I swallow thickly and stand up next to him. The sound of the shower water hitting the bottom of the bath is deafening.

"Can I, um-" I don't know how to say this.

"What is it?" He says whilst smiling at me.

"Can I see your tattoo?" I've seen the top of it peaking out of his shirt, so I know it's somewhere on his back.

He doesn't say anything, just nods and looks to the floor of the shower whilst lifting his shirt off in one swift motion. First of all, I'm taken aback by how defined and muscular his body is. I didn't expect him to look _this_ good. Then he clears his throat and turns around, so his back is facing me. I am momentarily stunned when I see the artwork that is covering his entire back. He has each faction symbol printed down his spine, surrounded by flames extending round to his ribcage.

"Why do you have all the factions?"

"I think that we could all take a leaf out of each others book. I don't want to be just brave, and nothing else. I want to be brave, selfless, honest, intelligent, and kind." He continues. "I may struggle with each and every one of them, but I suppose it only makes me human." He says whilst turning around to face me and wrapping his arms around me, we stay like that for a while.

Being stood in this bathroom that is identical to my own brings me sadness and reminds me of those who I have lost. "I can't believe my brother. Now I have no family left."

"You have me. You'll always have me." He says, whilst pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." I whisper, holding my hands against his chest.

He holds my face in his hands, staring into my eyes so deeply it makes my knees weak. His voice is husky. "I think I already have."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

After Tobias and I had finished showering, we got out and he handed me a couple of large grey towels to wrap up in. I slid my remaining clothing off from underneath my towel and so did he. I've only ever showered naked before and it was weird having some clothes still on, but we weren't going to strip off in front of each other just yet.

"Tris, can I come in?" It sounds like Christina. I turn to Tobias and he nods and opens the door. I was right. Christina comes in and I barely even get to look at her before she's pulling me into the tightest hug we've ever shared. "I was so worried about you." She continues. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright now, I think. I just feel terrible and need to sleep." I reply.

Christina pulls back only to look at me and Tobias, giving us a questioning look. "What were you two just up to?" She smirks.

"Nothing! I haven't showered in about four days so I really needed one." My voice comes out a little too rushed.

"I know I was just winding you up. Me and Susan brought some of your things from your old house, I hope you don't mind. But I thought you would appreciate having something to wear."

That's why Christina and Susan are similar, they're always prepared, always thinking of everything.

"Yes! Thank you so much Christina." I smile at her.

"Okay well I left the clothes on the bed for you, get some rest." She says whilst walking out the door.

"Come on lets go get dressed." Tobias holds my hand and takes me into what presumably must have been his room whilst growing up. It looks identical to mine, except for a blue glass sculpture sat on his desk. "Will you be alright staying here?" He asks me.

"Yeah." But my voice cracks. It reminds me of my parents. Then, when I lift up the clothing that Christina left for me, I catch the scent of my old house still lingering on them. This reminds me of my parents even more. "I'll be fine." I carry on, persuading myself more than him. "I just need to sleep. Then I'll be fine."

He nods and rummages through his drawers. "I hope this stuff still fits me, it'll have to do until tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I ask.

"A group of people volunteered to go back to Dauntless to gather supplies. Weapons and clothing mainly. They should arrive back tomorrow." He picks up some things from his drawer and then heads to the bathroom to get changed, shutting the door behind him. I look through my pile and see what Cristina bought me. Grey pyjamas, slacks, t-shirts, underwear, and thankfully my toothbrush and hairbrush. I quickly change and shove the remainder of stuff onto his desk, then I sit back on the bed. Tobias cracks the door open slightly.

"Can I come back in?" He says.

"Yeah, sure."

He walks back in, wearing grey sweatpants but no shirt. My face starts to heat up knowing that he probably won't be putting a shirt on tonight.

"Well at least the pants fit." He says with a smirk. I laugh in reply, It's the first time I've smiled properly since Erudite. I suppose this is the effect that he has on me.

"We should probably get some sleep now, you can stay in my bed." He tells me.

I nod my head and pull the covers back, but I notice Tobias is pulling blankets out of his cupboard and setting them down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

"Setting up my bed." He laughs.

"Stay with me." I whisper whilst pulling the covers back for him.

He looks at the floor and seems to be having some kind of internal argument with himself. But then his 'Four' side must win because he nods his head and smiles at me, and climbs in to bed next to me. I never thought that I would be sleeping next to a boy, unmarried, in an Abnegation bedroom. But quite frankly, I no longer care.

…

I am running through tall blades of grass. I can here them approach me. I run as fast as I can and I scream as loud as I can. Suddenly, my feet get lodged in clumps of mud and I can't move. My feet stink in but the more I wriggle, the deeper my feet go. But now it's too late. They have approached me. I bat them away from my face as they claw at my soft flesh, they surround me like water in an ocean. I can't see past the black, can't feel past the feathers. Crows.

I spring up from the bed and realise I'm screaming, the tears don't stop falling.

"Tris, Tris. It's okay it was just a nightmare." Tobias whispers, whilst keeping a firm grip of my shoulder. I need to warn him, or the crows will get him too.

"We need to get out of here they'll start coming for us!" I shriek.

"Who will start coming for us?"

"The crows!"

He looks at me, startled. "It was just a dream. There are no crows. You imagined it. It's not real." His voice is firm.

"How do I know this isn't real?"

"What? Us, here?"

"Yeah, how do I know that i'm not in a simulation." I whisper.

Tobias is breathing heavily and he continues to stare at me, wide eyed. He grabs my shoulders again and shifts on the bed so that he is sat directly in front of me.

"Tris, this is real. You're not in a simulation. We're in Abnegation, far away from Jeanine and Erudite."

"B-but how do I know? How do I know you're telling the truth?" My lower lip wobbles and my voice is cracking.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

I have to think about this. I honestly don't know if this isn't just some trick that Jeanine is playing on me. Can I trust Tobias? Would he ever lie to me?

"No." I answer him, more steadily this time. Tobias has risked his life many times for me, he wouldn't lie like Caleb. I know I can trust him.

"Then your mind knows that I wouldn't lie. So in a simulation, I could never lie to you because you know that that would never happen in real life." He lifts the corner of his lip slightly.

"Okay. But will you promise to never lie? Promise you'll tell me what's real and what's not?"

"Always." He rubs my arm.

I nod my head and start to lie back down, pulling him with me. He pulls my back towards his chest and wraps his strong arms around me.

This feeling is definitely real.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

"Tris?"

I feel like I'm falling through the air, head first. Nothing is stopping me.

"Tri-isss?"

I open my eyes but all I see is little white dots. Why is everything so bright? Maybe I need to hold my head before it falls off.

"Tris, look at me."

I hear a clicking noise in front of my face. Who does that soft voice belong to?

"Tris! Are you alive?"

Susan. I start to regain my vision, squinting and frowning at Susan in front of me. No, make that plural, Susan's. I swear I can see about three of her.

"Yeah I'm alive, I think." I reply. My voice is slow and slurred.

"Good, lets get you downstairs and put some food into that stomach of yours." She says, smiling at me…I think. Nothing is very clear right now. I lift up from the bed and swing my legs over. Bad idea. I earn myself a massive head rush, why am I so dizzy? I put my head in-between my legs like I was taught to do when ever I felt faint, which wasn't often.

"Do you feel sick?" She asks me, sounding worried.

"I'm just really dizzy and feel almost…numb." I shrug off her concern.

Come on, I'll help you down the stairs. And that is exactly what she does. I feel bad for supporting most of my weight on her as we crawl down the stairs, she's just as small as I am and probably even weaker. But like a true Abnegation trooper, she doesn't complain. Because she is helping me and that is what she's supposed to do.

I see a few people gathered in the dining room, mainly factionless. Although Uriah, Marlene and Christina are there too. Susan sits me down in a chair in the corner of the room, everyone just smiles at me and gives me a polite nod. They can probably tell that I am currently in no fit state to talk. I must look as terrible as I feel. Then I see Tobias walk in from the kitchen holding plates of food. He sets them down in the middle of the table and everyone lunges for the bread and eggs. I don't even think I can make my legs work to carry me over there.

"Come on, I've got some food for you in the kitchen." Tobias says to me, helping me to get up from the chair.

"Um, thanks." I say quietly. I don't feel shy or awkward, it's just that I think I might pass out.

He takes me into his small Abnegation kitchen, away from the hustle and bustle of the dining room. He lifts me up and sets me down on the counter, making me feel like a small child. However, I'm now the same head height as him, so I'm not complaining too much.

"You really need to eat something, did they not feed you when you were there?" I know he's talking about Erudite but he doesn't say the word, afraid that he might upset me or something.

"They gave me food but I didn't eat it." I reply, looking down. I didn't exactly starve myself, I was just too ill, too mentally tortured, and too nauseous to even contemplate eating the sandwiches that they gave me. Instead I just shoved them in the corner of my cell and left them to rot.

"You look like you've lost about seven pounds Tris." He says quietly. Not in a hurtful way, he's just concerned about me. Then I look down at myself and realise he's right. My bones are starting to stick out even more and my cheeks feel hallow. He probably noticed in the shower last night.

"Yeah I don't feel too good."

"I'm not surprised!" He laughs lightly but I know that he doesn't really feel like laughing. "Here, I made yours on sliced bread instead of rolls. You should probably eat small amounts regularly to get your stomach used to eating again." He continues. He slides a plate next to me and on it is two buttered slices of bread covered in scrambled eggs. My favourite. It's not really anything special, in fact it's pretty boring. But I always ate it whilst growing up so it's like comfort food for me.

"Thank you." I smile at him. I pick up the knife and fork and start to cut the bread but I'm too weak to even do that. The knife slips out of my hand as I cut down on the bread, clattering against the worktop. "Damn, sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay." He takes the fork out of my hand and picks the knife up off the counter, and then starts to cut it up for me. Great. I know he's only trying to help, and to be honest I don't even think I can manage to cut it up myself. But right now I feel incredibly useless. I thank him once again and take the fork out of his hand before he has the chance to try and spoon feed me like a baby. I don't think I could handle losing any more dignity right now. I gratefully shovel the food into my mouth, hopefully I'll start to feel better in a couple of hours.

"Drink this." He hands me a glass of water.

"You don't have to do this." I mumble, taking the glass of water from him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to."

This makes me crumble. What did I ever do to deserve someone like Tobias? I slightly smile and shake my head, then I lean forward so my forehead is against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me securely.

…

We have all been gathered in the kitchen for almost three hours now. The factionless and loyal Dauntless are pairing together to attack the Erudite, which means another war. I stay quiet, I don't know if I will be strong enough for another fight. I received Dauntless training from Tobias just less than a week ago, but what they did to me at Erudite was a massive set-back. I have lost weight and I'm even weaker than I was before.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs and lie down?" I ask Tobias, quietly.

"No of course not. Are you feeling okay?" He answers me.

"I just feel very tired, that's all." I lie. I know I should tell him the truth, tell him that I am anxious. Too weak to help them fight. But I can't. Because I'm even too weak to tell the truth.

"Sure, do you need anything? Do you want me to sit with you?"

"No, honestly I'm fine. I think I'll just sleep."

He nods his head and smiles at me, as I get up and lift my heavy feet up each step of the stairs. Once I get into his room, I shut the door behind me and collapse on his bed, fighting off a scream. I want to scream with frustration, scream because of loss, because of pain, because of fear. I know that I need to be strong but I can't pretend anymore. The fact is, I am just from Abnegation. My upbringing hasn't equipped me with the tools and skills to survive in desperate, war-ridden times. It only equipped me with the power to be selfless. And still, selflessness is something that I continually struggle with. So what have I got? Nothing. I've never felt more useless.

I must have drifted off into a dreamless sleep because I wake again when it's dark, still in the same position that I last remember being in. Lying face down. I get up from the bed and look out of the window to see an orange glow. It must be a bonfire, if it was a real fire then there would be a lot more chaos. I continue to look out the window when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I gasp and spin around on my heels, pushing the hand away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Tobias says.

"No, it's fine. It's my fault." I shrug off.

"Are you sure you're okay Tris?" His eyes show a look of concern, but no pity. I would have been disappointed if they did.

"Honestly I don't know." I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands. Tobias sits down next to me and rubs my back. It's a soothing gesture but for some reason it only makes me feel worse. No, not worse. I actually don't know what the feeling is. I feel anxious but almost in a good way. Is that even possible? It's like I could burst into a million little pieces any minute, or sink into the bed further and further until I'm free falling through a none existent universe. I look up to him and see his dark blue eyes staring down at me. In dim light, his skin doesn't reflect the colour of the moon like mine. It glows like a flame. But his eyes look almost black, like they contain a whole other world. He slowly but surely edges his way closer to me, and I to him. I don't think we even notice that we're doing it, but we're like magnets. There's always some kind of force pulling us closer to one another. We don't complain or try to fight it, because when you get a feeling as strong as that then you just go with it. Because it feels right. We're so close that our noses are almost touching, I lower my eyes and look at my knotted fingers. Why am I always so nervous? I decide to pull my hands apart and wrap them around Tobias' neck instead. I feel my arms shaking slightly but I hope he doesn't realise. Then he presses his lips against mine and I comply, of course I do. We don't break away after a couple of minutes like we normally do. This kiss is filled with more hunger than our previous ones, more desire. He wraps his arms firmly around mine and we pull each other down onto the bed. His hand grips my waist and I lift my leg up over his thigh. I don't have a single clue what I'm supposed to be doing but I just go with it. My shirt has ridden up so he's now touching my bare skin. We continue this for a while, and his hands reach where they never have before. However I soon decide that enough's enough and pull his hand away, kissing it lightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready for, for…" How do I say this?

He cuts me off by pressing his finger to my lips. "I know, it's okay."

I smile at him and he smiles back, kissing my forehead.

"Would you like to go downstairs and get some food? Then we could sit outside with the others." He suggests.

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty hungry actually." I laugh as my stomach rumbles.

He laughs with me and pulls me up from the bed. "Come on then, we don't have anything exciting to eat but I'll make you something."

…

We are all gathered around the massive bonfire. The Dauntless and factionless are united together to discuss attack plans. I just sit there poking the bonfire with sticks and then throwing them in. I know I should pay attention but I doubt it will help me. I'll just have to stick close to the others and hope for the best. When I start to get even more bored, I let my eyes wander, looking through the identical houses of Abnegation. In the distance, I see two figures. They look to be tugging on one another, maybe it's two Dauntless play fighting? I sit back in my seat but can't shake the urge to go and see what's happening over there. I get up from my seat and start to walk away from the bonfire, nobody notices, not even Tobias, because they're all too engrossed in their attack plans. I creep through the houses, hoping that the darkness of the night will disguise me, when I start to hear voices. It sounds like a man and young woman or girl. As I get closer, I start to creep and try to be as silent as possible. That's when the voices become clear and I can hear what they're saying.

"How can I trust you?" The girl's voice says.

"You could trust your father, couldn't you?" The man's voice replies.

"Yes, but you're not my father."

"I know that." The man hisses. "But we still knew the same thing. You know that we're right."

"I just, I can't leave everyone. Why can't you tell them?"

"Because, do you really think that they would listen to me?"

"I think it would be worth a try-"

"Enough with your foolishness!" The man shouts. "I need your help to get through the security."

"Why would you need my help, out of everyone here, what could I do?"

"I can trust you with the information, you are selfless. And you will do as I say."

"And you mean it? This is important? It will help the city?" The girl whispers.

"Yes. It will help stop the war. Help people to understand what we should be doing here."

I hear movement so I decide to turn my head round the corner of the small house, praying that I won't be seen.

That's when I see them. Susan and Marcus. He's grabbing her hand and pulling her into his van. Helpless Susan, at the mercy of Marcus. I feel like crying, but what can I do? She knew what he was talking about. This whole time, Susan has known the reason for the war. And possibly, the reason for our existence.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

I stand in the dining room of Tobias' Abnegation house with Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will and Shauna. I haven't told anyone about Susan and Marcus yet, I don't know if I should. I don't trust the factionless, especially not Evelyn. She has never said anything directly to me, but I can sense that she doesn't like me very much. I believe that her and Marcus aren't all that different, both power hungry, both think that they know what's right and what's wrong.

"Tris are you listening?" Christina brings me back to the real world.

"Yeah, sorry, what?" I reply, sounding dazed.

"We're discussing what we'll be doing during the fight. We've agreed to stick together, just us. Obviously Shauna is going to have to stay here." says Uriah.

"Um, oh yeah. Okay." I almost whisper.

"Everything alright?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, I just don't want to get in the way of things. I mean, I'm no where near as good as you guys." I say.

"Don't worry, you're fast. And you've got good aim. We could definitely use you." Zeke says.

I suppose he's right, I'll be just as much use as the factionless. Most of them haven't received any Dauntless training at all.

"I just want this to all be over with soon." Lynn says tiredly, whilst picking at her nails. "I miss eating decent food."

"You got that right!" Uriah laughs.

"Well who knows what will happen after we take down Erudite." Will interjects.

"What are you on about? Afraid of us wiping out your faction?" Lynn sniggers.

"No, Erudite isn't my faction. Dauntless is." Will continues. "And what I mean is that the faction system won't be the same. We no longer have Abnegation, what happens when we also no longer have Erudite? Our whole way of life will change."

"Are you trying to say that we're making the wrong decision?" Tobias says, raising his eyebrows in an intimidating manner.

"No, not at all. What I'm saying is don't expect for this to be our last fight. Don't expect for everything to be fixed after Jeanine is gone. The faction system has always been flawed, and now it's finally crumbled. The city is going to have to come up with a new way of living, new leadership, everything." Will enlightens us all with something none of us have thought about. What happens next?

"Okay, well I think it's about time for bed," Christina sighs. "Come on, lets get some rest, we're going to need it."

Everyone agrees and and heads back to their temporary houses. Tobias and I go up to his room. I heave a sigh and plonk myself on his bed, closing my eyes.

"Tris you don't have to do this." He whispers.

"Do what?" I open my eyes to see him standing up, looking at me.

"Fight Erudite. You've been through a lot already, no one would blame you if you stayed here with Shauna and the other injured whilst we fought."

"You know I can't do that. I'm supposed to be Dauntless now. So I need to act like it. Plus, I'm not injured."

He slowly nods his head and lies down next to me, looking up at the ceiling. It's almost as if he doesn't want me to go. Maybe he doesn't? Maybe he's worried about me. I don't know, but there are plenty bigger things to worry about.

"I need to tell you something." I say to him, turning around on my side so that I'm facing him.

"What is it?" He turns around also.

"I saw something before, when everyone was sat around the bonfire."

He pauses for a moment. "Go on…"

"I saw Marcus and Susan." As I say Marcus' name, Tobias visibly tenses. "They were talking about something to do with Erudite, something to do with the city. Marcus needed Susan's help so he took her with her. She seemed to know some kind of secret that the rest of us don't. I'm worried about her Tobias."

Tobias frowns and sighs, then takes my hand and we intertwine our fingers. "I know you're worried, but there's nothing we can do. God, I wish there was. I could kill him Tris, you know that. But they could be anywhere in the city, and who knows what they're trying to accomplish."

I know he's right, and there is no way that I could go out and find Susan on my own. I have to stay with Tobias, no matter what.

…

The day that we attack Erudite has finally arrived. The Dauntless and factionless are preparing their weapons, although I can clearly see that the Dauntless hold the better machinery. The factionless wear their normal clothes, but all the Dauntless wear their war uniforms. I have two guns slung across my back, and a couple of knives strapped to my trouser leg.

"Evelyn wants everyone outside, now." A factionless man shouts.

"Man, why do we have to listen to her?" Uriah whines.

"Shut up Uri, we need the factionless help, without them we'd never be able to do this." Marlene says to him.

"I bet me and you could do it, Mar." He replies.

Marlene laughs. "Oh really? Just me and you?"

"Yeah, we could conquer the world." He smirks at her.

"Ugh, you two make me sick! Just go get a room already!" Lynn shouts.

I don't understand how they can all be joking around like this. We haven't even left yet and I'm already shaking. I suppose it's because they were born Dauntless, they've been prepared for war since birth.

"I'm sure everyone is now familiar with the attack plan." Evelyn shouts. She's stood up on an old crate that's been turned upside down. "We are going to overpower Erudite, with the amount of people that we have, it should be pretty easy. And remember, only spare an Erudite civilian if they show mercy. Restrain them at all times. Children will be spared, but Dauntless traitors will not." She pauses to look around at everyone. "We will fight to the death, and we shall not leave until the faction that caused massacre, caused war, caused pain, is destroyed!" At this, all the factionless hold their guns in the air and cheer. The Dauntless seem to look bored, as if they just want to get on with things. Even though Tori, Harrison and Tobias are supposed to be leading the Dauntless, we agreed that Evelyn could be the key speaker in order for the factionless to help with the attack.

Eventually, we begin our march into Erudite. "Just stay with me, okay?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I nod my head. My eyes are wide and glassy and my breathing is becoming increasingly erratic. We approach the gates of the headquarters, and that's when the chaos begins. I think I'm in shock. Tobias pushes me to the floor and jumps on top of me so his whole body is covering mine. His gun is right near my head, I'm being deafened by the constant bangs. He grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"Run." His voice is firm and insistent. We all run through Erudite, shooting the Dauntless traitors that try to surround us. But the fact is, they can try to fight back all they want but we outnumber them. I don't know how many people fall. I daren't count. It's not just the Erudite that are falling, I know that people from our side are falling too. Just not as many.

We barge into Erudite headquarters. "Jeanine is mine!" Tori yells. She runs up the main stairwell with her team of twenty, to kill Jeanine. We reach the main lobby, where the most chaos will be. All the traitors are gathered there. It becomes a full on war zone. The balconies that surround the lobby are filled with traitors, aiming their fire at us. We start to disperse, staying with our small assigned groups. As I'm looking around, I see a sight that I didn't expect. A bloodied nose Susan.

"Four!" I yank on Tobias' arm, tears falling from my eyes. He turns and looks to where I'm pointing. All though he doesn't notice Susan, he sees Marcus.

"I need to stop him." He shouts to me, over the screams and shouts of gunfire. I don't get chance to argue back before he grabs Uriah's arm and pulls him to us. "Stay with Uriah, I'm going up!" I watch as he races up the stairs and disappears. I can see people shooting at him and start to scream. When he's gone, this war suddenly feels very real. But I don't panic, I just wake up.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

"We need to engage that group over there." Zeke points to a group of traitors guarding an entrance to a set of stairs.

"Split into two, we'll come at them at both sides." Lynn orders.

We all nod and continue to crawl through hallways, holding our guns at the ready. Me, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn take the right side, whilst Zeke, Christina and Will take the left. We're an uneven group due to Tobias leaving us to watch Marcus. We start to creep up to the group of traitors, and Uriah is telling us what to do by using hand gestures that I don't understand. Marlene must notice my confusion because she turns to me and mouths "On three."

Uriah holds up three fingers, then two, then one. As soon as he is just holding a fist in the air, we all spring up from the floor and begin to charge forwards, shooting at the traitors. Zeke's group is attacking them from the other side, until Uriah shouts "Clear!" To let them know that we have taken down our side. We wouldn't want to accidentally shoot each other, after all. One by one, each and every traitor falls to the ground, until it is just us left in the hallway.

"Where to now?" Uriah pants, asking Zeke.

"Back to the main lobby," he replies. "Let's go!"

As we start to jog back, I feel a damp, warm hand clamp softly around my ankle. I turn around to see who grabbed me and stifle a strangled scream. Lynn.

"Stop!" I cry. Everyone turns around to see me crouched over Lynn's bloody body, grasping her head in my hands. Uriah and Marlene come sprinting over, shock and desperation written across both their faces.

"Lynn!?" Uriah yells. Tears are starting to form in his eyes as he grasps one of her hands, and Marlene holds the other. I decide to step back. I barely know Lynn. But that doesn't stop the feeling of an empty pit forming at the bottom of my stomach.

"Shh." Lynn whispers. Her face is white, almost transparent. The colour has drained from her lips but they remain in the shape of her perfect pout. A line of blood starts to trickle out of her mouth, and her eyelids have drooped. She still looks beautiful. Like a tragic painting.

"Oh my God." Marlene cries. Sobs wrack through her body and her face is contorted with sadness.

"You're gonna be okay, Lynn. We'll get you out of here. We can't leave you. Nothing would be the same withou-" Uriah is interrupted by Lynn's weak voice.

"I'm not going to make it." She says. Her voice has never been this quiet.

"You've got to make it." He cries freely now.

"Don't be a pansycake Uri. Remember that. Okay?"

Uriah nods his head in response.

"Mar, I need to tell you something." Lynn looks to Marlene and then back to Uriah. Uriah releases his grip on Lynn's hand, and stands up, leaning against the wall.

"What is it Lynn?" Marlene shakily whispers. Her tears are falling onto Lynn's face.

"I've always," Lynn takes in a deep, croaky breath. "Always," Now she uses her last breath to finish her sentence. "Loved you." Her mouth starts to twitch upwards, and she's struggling to keep her eyes open. Marlene stares at her with tears streaming down her face. She's shaking uncontrollably. Then, she leans down and kisses Lynn slowly on the lips. She pulls away and continues to look at Lynn until her eyes shut for the final time.

I don't know how long we stand there, after Lynn dies. But it feels like forever. Lynn loved Marlene, and she only just got a chance to say it.

"We need to keep moving." Zeke says. Christina and Will have also been watching the whole time, with blurry eyes.

We begin to march forward, with Uriah and Marlene grasping on to each other, turning back to get one last look at Lynn.

…

Once we reach the lobby, we have to forget what we have lost and focus on survival. A group starts to attack us and I crawl under a desk. When I hear that the gunshots are no longer aimed in my direction, I come out from under the desk. I can't see any of my group. I hide behind corners, dodging bullets, and frantically searching for anyone that I recognise. I am alone. I didn't see where the others went, so my only choice is to try and find Tobias. I am small and quick so I manage to race up the stairs in time. Because of my size, I don't think I am much of a threat to anyone, and therefore not a target. I jog through the corridors, looking for Tobias. But I can't see a single person. I pant heavily as I continue to run through the hallways. I decide to shout his name.

"Four?"

No answer. So I try again. "Four?" Still no answer. I think I'm lost now, where could he be? I watched him come up here not too long ago, he mustn't be far away. Then, I run into something hard. A man. But it isn't Tobias, it's Peter.

I gasp as he rips the gun from my hand and throws it out of my reach. He then uses his foot to kick me to the floor, my back slamming against the wall as I fall down.

"What's a little girl like you playing adult games for?" He taunts.

"I-I" My voice is croaky, I can't get my words out.

"What's the matter?" He fake pouts. "Cat got your tongue?"

I stay frozen, glued to the ground.

"Are you okay? Or are you feeling a little…Stiff?" He laughs at his own joke.

He continues to sneer at me as he holds his gun up, pointing it directly at me. He clicks the bullet in place and gets ready to fire.

"This is payback for when you shot my arm, Bitch. Now I'm going to shoot your face."

I close my eyes and beg for forgiveness. For not being selfless enough, for the people that I have hurt. I've never really given much thought to how I would die. And I have come close to death so many times in my short life. Will it be painless? What will happen after the bullet is in my head? I continue to screw my eyes shut and brace myself. Then I hear the bang.

I hear a thud in front of me, but I'm still too scared to open my eyes. I heard the bang, but I didn't feel any pain.

"Tris!" A relieved voice cries.

I finally open my eyes, and see him. Tobias. He found me. And he saved me…again. Peter is lying on the floor, dead.

"Tobias." I choke.

He races up and crashes into me, wrapping me in his arms so tightly that I almost can't breathe, I don't complain though. He buries his face in my neck and I lean against his chest, I can hear his heart racing.

"Why are you alone?" He whispers.

"I lost the others when the traitors were shooting at us."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have stayed with you." He pleads.

"No, please don't be sorry Tobias. You just saved my life. You keep saving my life." I look him in the eye. "I don't know how I can possibly thank you."

"I will always save you Tris." He smiles at me as he continues to meet my eye contact.

I just kiss him and continue to hug him tighter, never wanting to let go.

"Come on, we need to go back down to the lobby. Jeanine's dead."

My eyes widen. "S-she's dead? So this is all over now?" I ask hopefully.

"No." He frowns and looks down, he knows something that I don't. "It's only just begun."

—

**A/N- I'm sorry I couldn't save Lynn like I did Marlene! Tris didn't really play a part in Lynn's death, and I thought it would be a bit unrealistic if they all came out of Erudite unscathed. I also thought that Lynn's death provided a decent amount of angst for the Divergent trilogy, without being too devastatingly heartbreaking. Lynn's death is pivotal for the young Dauntless characters. They've always been pretty carefree and ignorant about war and fighting. When one of them dies from the lifestyle that has been drilled into their heads since birth, it really impacts on them and allows them to mature, thus developing the characters. It makes them realise how real the war is, when in the previous chapter they were joking about it, saying that they couldn't wait for it to be over so they could go back to eating better food. I'm sorry if this scene upset anyone, and don't worry, I'm not going to kill all the characters like Veronica Roth did. I just think that Lynn's death was justified. **

**I also wanted to add how thankful I am for your kind reviews. I have read and appreciate each and everyone one of them. Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to write a review. Also thank you to my regular readers, I'm so happy that you follow and favourite my writing. I know that this story isn't as popular as others, but honestly I just really enjoy writing this story. And I would still find it amazing even if only one person read through my writing in their spare time. **

**I know this is a long author's note, but I've never really expressed my views/thanks to you guys like this before, so I wanted to respond to you after reading your nice comments. **

**Keep reading :) x**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Also, this chapter includes an extract copied directly from "Insurgent'. **

Once we're back downstairs in the lobby, everyone is standing still. We managed to overthrow Erudite, and most of the traitors are dead. But what is everyone looking at? Tobias turns me around to one of the huge screens.

There are images of war and murder flashing across the screens. I grip onto Tobias' arm as I watch pictures of dead bodies lying in pits, women and children being held at gun point, fear and terror in everyone's faces. I am about to turn my head away when I hear a voice coming from the screen.

"You do not remember any of that." A woman says. "But if you are thinking these are the actions of a terrorist group or a tyrannical government regime, you are only partially correct. Half of the people in those pictures, committing those terrible acts, were your neighbours. Your relatives. Your coworkers. The battle we are fighting is not against a particular group. It is against human nature itself-or at least what it has become."

I feel sick. Who are these people? And how did we not find out before?

"That is why you are so important," The woman continues. "Our struggle against violence and cruelty is only treating the symptoms of a disease, not curing it. You are the cure. In order to keep you safe, we devised a way for you to be separated from us. From our water supply. From our technology. From our societal structure. We have formed your society in a particular way in the hope that you will rediscover the moral sense most of us have lost. Over time, we hope that you will begin to change as most of us cannot. The reason I am leaving this footage for you is so that you will know when it's time to get us. You will know that it is time when there are many among you whose minds appear to be flexible than others. Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation. The information in this video is to be restricted to those in government only. You are to be a clean slate. But do not forget us." The woman starts to smile. "I am about to join your number. Like the rest of you, I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories and a false history. But so that you know the information I have provided you with is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take on as my own. My name will be Edith Prior. And there is much I am happy to forget."

The screen turns blue, and there is complete silence. Prior. Her name was Prior. Tobias tightens his grip on my hand but I am in total shock. We have all been put here to serve a purpose. And our purpose was to create Divergents. I am Divergent.

Then, an uproar begins. People are screaming and shouting, erupting in total panic. Evelyn stands on a table and begins to bang her gun against the metal railing of the stairs.

"Quiet!" She shouts. "Quietttt!" She roars even louder.

However, people don't stop shouting. Some have quietened down to listen to her, but the rest continue to argue with each other. Then, Evelyn fires her gun into the air until the bullets are used up, and the only sound is the clicking of the trigger. That caught everyone's attention.

"We must remain in the City and abandon the faction system. There is no other way. I don't want any of you getting ideas about leaving. We don't know what's beyond the fence. If you leave, you die."

Silence continues for a while but then people start shouting their disagreements. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will approach us.

"We've got to get out of here now, or we never will." Tobias says.

"Go outside the fence?" Uriah questions.

"Yes, I have a feeling it's going to be safer than living with all these power hungry factionless." He replies. "We need to go through that hall there, and take the back alleyway out of Erudite."

We begin to move forward, but then I remember the last part of my family that I haven't technically lost yet.

"Four. Where's Caleb?" I ask him.

He turns around and his face contorts. "He helped me release the video. He's currently in a cell."

"He's going to be killed, isn't he? For being a traitor." My voice is filled with sadness.

"Most likely."

"I can't- I just-"

Tobias cuts me off. "You can't leave him. I understand. You're a better person than he will ever be." He turns around to face the others. "I need to retrieve Tris' brother from his cell. I know he is a traitor, but he might become useful to us. He was close with Jeanine and may know about the restricted information that she had."

The others nod in approval, although they don't want to, Tobias is right. Even though my motive for bringing him with us is that he is my brother, he may actually be useful for us.

"I'll help you get him," Zeke continues "Listen, guys, I can't come with you. I need to stay with Shauna, she's still in Abnegation. There's no way that she can come with us whilst she's in a wheel chair, and I can't leave her."

We all know that he's doing the right thing, but that doesn't make it any easier to leave him behind. Zeke moves over to his brother and pulls him into a hug.

"Listen man, you're my brother and I'll always love you. Stay safe? I know you'll do good out there. They need you." Zeke says.

Uriah nods his head, sadness fills his eyes. "Look after mom. And tell Shauna I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save Lynn."

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault." Zeke shakes Uriah's shoulder. Then he walks up to where me and Tobias are standing.

"Promise me you'll watch out for him. He still needs a big brother." He says to Tobias.

"Of course I will. I promise." Tobias says quietly.

Zeke turns to the rest of us. "Me and Four will leave Erudite through the cell corridor, collecting Caleb on our way. We'll meet you all back at Abnegation. If we're not there in two hours, leave for Amity without us."

Everyone nods their heads and gets their guns at the ready. As we all start to walk forward, I turn around and hug Tobias tightly.

"You know I won't leave without you, right?" I say to him. My voice is rushed and it sounds like I'm about to burst into tears.

"Tris, just stay with the others. Don't worry about me." He whispers in my ear. "Uriah!" He shouts over to Uriah, who comes jogging over. "Don't leave her this time. Got that?"

"I know I'm sorry about before, I don't know what happened I just panicked, I-" Uriah is stuttering but Tobias cuts him off.

"I mean it. You can't leave her." His voice is stern.

Uriah nods in reply and grabs my hand. I take one last look at Tobias before we rush out the door. As I'm jogging away, being pulled along by Uriah, I see him mouth the words "I love you." Tears streak my face. I say it back to him, but I don't know if he sees me.

…

We have been standing outside Abnegation for one hour, forty-five minutes. I continue to stare in the direction of Erudite, I haven't taken my eyes of it since we got here. What could be taking him so long? I'm trembling as terrible thoughts go through my mind of what could have happened to them.

"We're going to have to leave in fifteen minutes. Whether they're here or not. You all know that, right?" Christina says.

"Shut up Christina! They're coming. I just know that they'll be okay." Uriah shouts to her, sounding frustrated. With his brother out there, he must be just as worried as I am.

"I don't know if we should go without them anyway," Marlene says, everyone turns to her. "Well, look at us! We're just a bunch of sixteen year olds. How will we survive outside the fence?"

"She's right. It would be illogical to leave without them. There would be very little chance of survival." Will says matter-of-factly.

"Well I don't care what's logical and what's not, _Will_. I'm Dauntless, not Erudite." Christina sneers.

"Guys, stop fighting! Look!' I scream.

Everyone turns to see me pointing to Tobias, Caleb, Cara and Tori. I run up to Tobias and he folds me in his arms, but I notice him wince.

"Are you hurt?" I ask, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, we just had to dodge a few factionless to get out." He replied, smiling down at me. He releases me from his grip, and that's when I see Caleb. He's staring at me with haunted eyes.

"Beatrice, I-" He begins to plead.

"No." Tobias cuts him off. "You don't get to talk to her."

Caleb sighs and nods his head, he is bruised and bloodied, and supporting himself on Cara.

"What are you doing here?" Will says as he approaches his sister.

"Nice to see you too." She replies.

He pulls her into a hug. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Are you coming outside the fence with us?"

"Yes, I am. I thought I may become useful to you, like Caleb."

"Alright, we've got to get to Amity, now." Tobias says, stopping all conversation.

"Did Zeke get back okay?" Uriah asks Tobias.

"Yeah, he's in Abnegation with Shauna, he went in the back way so hopefully no one followed him." He replies.

Uriah looks at the floor and nods his head, obviously upset about leaving his brother. Finally, we start on our long journey. It's too dangerous to board the trains, as there may be factionless on there, so we have to go on foot. We jog for what feels like hours, until we finally reach Amity. When we get to the gates, Johanna is stood there.

She addresses our group. "I've been hoping some of you would turn up."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Also, we're getting up to the time frame of 'Allegiant' now. So just to warn you, there will be spoilers. However, my story will go in a slightly different direction. Don't worry, you can trust me not to break your hearts like Allegiant did, haha :) **

We all step through the crunching leaves of the Amity fields. It's pitch black and I can't really tell where I'm going. Johanna told us that she would lead us outside the fence, and she is allowing us to take a large Jeep that looks like it's been built for war.

"I will drive you all out of the fence, but after that, you must go on your own." She tells us. "Amity needs me."

I never thought I would see Johanna carry a gun. I wonder what she thinks of all this? Thinks of the city? Something tells me that all along, we have underestimated Johanna. That's when we hear the gunshots.

"Follow me to the Jeep!" Johanna shouts.

We all start to run but I can't tell where I'm going. I reach out to grab Tobias' hand but it isn't there. I can't see anything, can't hear anyone. That's when I decide to turn on my flashlight. As soon as I've turned it on, I realise that this isn't something a tactful thinking Dauntless would do, because now I am an easy target. But when I shine the light forward, and see a factionless woman aim her gun at Tori, I am thankful for my stupidity. I race towards the factionless woman and nock the gun out her hands, leaving her to shoot in the other direction. I shine my light at Tori to see her staring wide eyed at me. She grabs my arm and yanks me forward, but it's too late. I feel a sharp, drastically painful slice down my back. Then, I hear a thud and howl in pain as the sharp object, which I presume to be a knife, jabs into my bone. Tori pulls out her gun and shoots the factionless woman, I hear her collapse onto the floor.

"Tris, look at me." Tori yells.

I am crying and yelling in pain at the top of my lungs. I vomit on the floor and shake uncontrollably. I am collapsed in Tori's arms, starting to black out.

"Is anyone here?" Tori is shouting even louder. "Help us! It's Tori and Tris!" She screams.

I hear footsteps racing towards us, and a large hand lightly touches my back.

"Damn." I recognise the voice as Uriah's.

"We need to get to the van, where is it?" Asks Tori.

"I found it, I can get us back there," Uriah pauses. "Tris, listen to me. I'm going to carry you and it will hurt a lot."

His hands slide under my stomach and chest, I grit my teeth and scream in pain. He carries me like this, so I am facing the floor and he isn't touching my wound.

"Stay with me, alright?" He tells me.

"I-" I talk through my gritted teeth. "Ugh, I can't. It hurts."

"You'll be okay when we get you to the van Tris. Just keep your eyes open." Tori tells me, whilst gripping my hands.

Im starting to feel very heavy, and drowsy. All though it's pitch black outside, I'm starting to see flecks of white bright light. My head feels weightless, like it's going to fall off at any minute. My hands and feet tingle, and the top half of my back viciously throbs with insurmountable pain.

I am drifting in and out of consciousness, but I hear the sound of a car door opening. We must be at the van.

"I've got Tris! She's been stabbed!" Uriah shouts.

"Giver her to me!" I think I hear Tobias say.

When Tobias' arms slip under me and Uriah's pull away, I moan in pain. He takes me to the back of the van and shouts for Cara.

"Sit her down, we've only got a basic army first aid kid but I'll try my best." Cara says.

Tobias lifts my body up and I scream again through gritted teeth. "Please, don't move me again." I cry. He pulls me onto his lap so that we are face to face and I am straddling him. I lean heavily against his chest, and rest my face on his shoulder. I'm starting to shiver uncontrollably.

"I'm cold," I whisper.

"Shh. Tris hang on. You're going to be okay. Stay awake. Don't you dare leave me, alright?" Says Tobias.

"She's losing too much blood." I hear Cara say. "Before we do anything, we need to get the knife out."

Knife out? So it's still in my back? I panic. Cara shouts for Will, and he comes over to us.

"I'm not strong enough to pull it out, you're going to have to do it." She says to Will. "You need to pull it out straight, so that you don't cause any more damage."

Tobias wraps his arms around me, and Cara presses her hands on my back. Then I feel like I am being stabbed all over again.

"Aaahh, please no, no!" I am sobbing uncontrollably. "Leave it!"

"It's out." Will says. "She's been sliced vertically, damaging mostly flesh, and the thin layer of muscle. Then she's been stabbed, penetrating the bone."

I want to throw up when I hear these words. I don't want to know what my injuries are, I just want them fixed. Cara starts to cut my top and bra off using scissors.

"Pull these off her. They're dirty and we can't risk infection." She says to Tobias. He pulls off my torn clothing and pulls me against his chest again. I'm naked from the waist up and shivering uncontrollably. Will and Cara start to mutter something that I can't hear, and then Tobias' arms clamp even harder around me, to the point where I can't move. I feel restricted and want him to loosen up his grip.

"I can't breathe." I choke out.

"Stay still, Tris." He whispers.

Then I feel the worst pain yet. They're poring something on my back and it feels like fire. My skin reacts to the foreign liquid by burning and stinging. I scream into Tobias' neck, almost biting his shoulder. Tears, blood and saliva all stream down my face. Even my nose is running. My hair sticks to my face with sweat, little droplets trickle down my arms. Alcohol. That's what they're pouring on me. I now feel even weaker than I did before, and the only noise that I make is a constant quiet whimpering.

"We're nearly done now Tris, we just need to stitch it up." Will reassures me.

Thankfully, the stitching was the least amount of pain, although still incredibly unpleasant. Tobias rubs my arms up and down to try and warm me up. I'm shivering but my skin is burning and slick with sweat. I continue to sink into Tobias, praying for the pain to show at least an ounce of mercy on me.

…

I wake up in Tobias' arms, wrapped tightly in a bundle of tough, scratchy blankets. I look up at him and his eyes are closed, he doesn't look too good himself. The ride is incredibly bumpy due to Tori not being used to driving. I wonder where she learnt how to?

"Someone's there! Everybody get ready!" Uriah bellows.

Tobias' eyes spring open, and he looks down at me.

"How are you feeling?' He asks me.

"I can't move." I say quietly.

I feel like I'm paralysed again. Except this time, it isn't serum. I'm paralysed with pain.

"I'll help you."

"I won't be able to run anywhere, what if we're in danger?"

"Hm, maybe I'll leave you and Cara in the van and ship you both back to Amity? I'm sure you'd love sitting in the trees all day, getting high on peace serum." He smirks at me. I don't think I've ever seen this side of Tobias before. Acting carefree and innocent, even when we're right in the middle of danger. I know that he is doing it for my benefit, because right now I'm not looking too good. I try to laugh at his jokes as a way of thanks.

"They look armed!" Uriah panics, this snaps us out of our own little bubble.

Will walks over to me and Tobias. "I'll carry Tris. We need yours and Uriah's good aim."

Tobias looks between me and Will and reluctantly nods his head. Will leans down and carefully lifts me, trying as carefully as possible to avoid my wound. However this is near impossible considering it's on my upper back. I wince and groan in pain as my weight is shifted between the two of them. Everyone slowly piles out of the van, pointing their guns at the two figures. Will sits in the doorway of the van with me across his knees. His gun is hovering parallel to my body, ready to fire.

"It's okay! Hold your fire!" I hear the unfamiliar people shout. "My name is Zoe, and this is Amar."

"Amar is dead." I hear Tobias yell.

"No I'm not, Four." The man replies. "It really is me."

I continue to shiver and shake, who is Amar? How does he know Tobias' nickname? More importantly, how does Tobias know who Amar is?

"Is Tris with you?" The woman, Zoe, asks.

"She's injured." Tobias says.

"In a critical condition, actually." Cara corrects him.

"What about Caleb?" Zoe asks.

"Im here." Caleb says, stepping out of the van. I forgot he was with us, I thought he was supposed to be useful, but all he's done is sat in a corner.

"I have a photograph that I want to show you. I'm just going to put it down here, on the ground." Zoe says whilst holding her arms up.

Caleb nods and walks up to the piece of paper on the floor, once Zoe has walked away. He holds it in his hands and stares at it for what feel like an eternity. Then he turns around and walks in our direction. He stands directly in front of me, whilst Will is now aiming his gun at him. He lays the photograph down on top of my chest and walks away. Will holds up the photo for me so I can look at it.

It's a picture of my mom.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

"There is much to explain!" Zoe yells.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Uriah replies. He turns around the address the rest of us. "Do we trust them?"

"We don't have much choice." Will replies. "Well, we came out here to see what was beyond the fence. How are we ever going to live here or discover what life is like if we don't talk to the people? It's a chance all of us agreed to take a short while ago."

He's right, this is what we came out here for. We can't just stay in the van forever. We're going to need food, water, petrol and a place to stay.

"I have a feeling we can trust them anyway." I croak out. "They have a picture of my mom, where else would they get that if they weren't involved with us somehow?"

We all agree that we're going to have to trust them, so we surrender our weapons. Tobias comes over to me and takes me from Will. The pain in my shoulder is becoming unbearable, I can't even move my left arm because of muscle damage. We walk over to Zoe and Amar, who have also dropped their guns. One we get there, Amar nods to Tobias in greeting, but he doesn't respond. We climb into their large van, who knows where they are taking us. My eyes are beginning to close again.

"What did you say her condition was?" I hear Zoe say.

"I think she will become critical if we don't get help soon, she's starting to rapidly deteriorate. She has been stabbed on the top half of her back, towards the left side. Her muscle has been badly torn and bone has been penetrated. I can't tell if the knife has hit any vital organs but if it had then I'm sure she wouldn't have made it this far. She suffered a lot of blood loss, thus making her incredibly weak. She may even need a transfusion if her condition doesn't improve." Cara replies, sounding very Erudite.

"We have a hospital back at the Bureau."

"The Bureau?" Christina questions.

"Yes, the Bureau of Genetic Welfare. Where all the planning and surveillance for the Chicago experiment takes place."

The words 'Chicago Experiment' make me feel sick to my stomach. To know that our whole lives have been an experiment is devastating. Everyone looks at her with confusion.

"I know you don't understand anything now, but wait until we get back to the Bureau. We can explain everything to you then." Amar says.

The rest of the car journey is silent. My wound is starting to itch and sting as well as throb with pain, and I can feel the blanket that I'm wrapped in start to get damp. I'm too weak to say anything, so I look at Tobias, hoping he'll get the message that something is wrong. He stares back at me with furrowed brows.

"Tris, what's wrong?" He asks me.

When I don't respond, he lifts my back up carefully and places a hand over the blankets. When he takes his hand back, his palm is slick with bright red blood.

"She's losing more blood!" He shouts.

"We're arriving at the Bureau now! Hold on Tris!" Zoe says.

All I can think is how does she know my name? Everything becomes a blur whilst I'm being carried out of the van into an extremely large building. It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. Tobias is running with Zoe and Amar in front, leading the way. My eyes are open so I can see what's going on, but I feel like I can't process everything. Why are they running? Everything's so bright. We reach an even brighter room and I am placed on a flat bed-type thing. What's it called? Oh yes, I think I'm on a stretcher. I feel very tired. Maybe I should go to sleep. Tobias is gripping my hand too tightly, I look at his face. It looks wet. Is he, crying? No, don't be silly Tris. Why would he be crying. People wearing white coats start to crowd around me. I don't know these people, I can't hear anything. I'm scared. Tobias is rubbing my arm, I feel like he's trying to reassure me. Then, the people with white coats place something plastic over my face, like a mask. It covers my nose and mouth. I lose consciousness.

…

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What is that annoying sound? I open my eyes to bright light again. My head is throbbing. Actually, my whole body is throbbing.

"Tris?" I hear a familiar voice say.

"Tobias?" Oops, I shouldn't have called him that, there may be other people here. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just me and you here."

"And where is here?"

"We're at the Bureau. In their infirmary."

"What's happened to me?"

"You suffered from septic shock. Cara tried her best with your wound in the van, trying to keep it clean, but we think the knife might have been rusted or dirty, because the wound was badly infected. Your blood pressure dropped dangerously low, and you lost a lot of blood."

I didn't realise a stab wound could cause so many problems. Tobias explained that it was the ten inch gash wound on my back that caused the most damage. I start looking at all the machines I'm hooked up to, theres tubes coming out of my arms, even my nose.

"These tubes deliver oxygen to your blood and vital organs." He says, whilst pointing at the tubes coming out of my nostrils. "These tubes administer fluids into your veins, it's helping to raise your blood pressure." He says, pointing to the tubes that are injected into my arms.

"You seem to know a lot about my condition." I mumble.

He laughs lightly. "I was so worried about you Tris. I didn't leave them alone with you, I wanted to know exactly what they were doing to you. Do you think I would ever leave you?"

I choose to ignore his question about him leaving me. I know that he is way out of my league, but decide not to get into it today. I stare at him for a while, taking a closer look at him. His dark brown hair has grown out considerably since I met him, looking perfectly tousled, and messy in a good way. His facial hair is starting to grow out, he looks older. Much older than me. Although his blue eyes are tired, and his skin is lacking its usual glow, he still looks sort of…beautiful. I don't think that I will ever tire of looking at him, and I don't think I'll ever lose the feeling of fire when I do. I don't think I'll ever lose the butterflies in my stomach when he touches me. Actually, I don't think I'll ever want to lose _him_.

"I'm okay now though, right?" I ask him, bringing myself back to reality.

"Yes. You were really lucky," he pauses. "We're actually all okay now. Now that we're here at the Bureau."

"What does that mean? What is this place?"

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow. Right now, you need to get some more rest. Don't worry about anything. I'll stay right here."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"Two days." He replies.

Two days? I think to myself. I've been asleep for two days but right now I feel like I could sleep for another week. I continue to hold Tobias' hand whilst I drift off.

**A/N- Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying reading my story. I just wanted to say that I am trying my best with spellings and phrases. I am English, and I know that Divergent is American, and the majority of my readers are American, so I am trying to avoid using English slag and colloquialisms. I noticed in the last chapter I used the word "Learnt" but I believe that Americans spell it as "Learned". I'm not too sure on all American spellings, but I am trying my best. I'm sorry if I write anything (especially in conversations/speech between characters) that confuses you. But I'm pretending to be as American as possible whilst I write haha :) **

**Thanks for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing x I appreciate it!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tobias recites the story that Zoe and Amar told our group: A while ago, there was a brutal and devastating war called the 'Purity War'. Many people were believed to be 'genetically damaged'. After this, governments attempted to genetically remove negative behaviours from people/societies. The Bureau of Genetic Welfare was founded to use selective breeding to repair the genetic 'damage' over several generations. We were the selective breeding programme. They isolated several population groups and injected them with memory serum to prevent them from rebelling or escaping. They went on with what they thought were their normal lives. These people were taken to Chicago, and placed in different factions, being told to act a certain way. The factions sped up the process of instilling valuable ideals and personality traits. The idea was that once a large amount of the population was Divergent, they would be able to leave the city, continuing to breed their 'pure' genes. The whole time that we have been living in Chicago, the Bureau has been using surveillance systems to monitor us. However, the justified allowing the Abnegation genocide to occur due to fear of intervention compromising the experiment. Here outside the fence, people are labelled GP's (Genetically Pure) and GD's (Genetically Damaged). GD's are people who are not Divergent, they are subject to discrimination because people think that they are violent and cannot think in a sensible manner. There is an area close by called 'The fringe' where violence is rife and many GD's live there, it is a fighting zone.

When he finished telling me the story, I didn't know what to say. We had to escape the walls of Chicago to search for a better life, better environment, but instead we have ran into an even worse one. We are safe in the Bureau for now, and we have been offered the opportunity to find jobs and stay here, but what kind of life is this? I couldn't imagine living in this building forever. My life is starting to look very bleak, things have definitely taken a turn for the worse.

…

I lie in my hospital bed, chewing on my lip. I've been in here for four days now, and I'm becoming increasingly agitated. I am still unable to move my left arm. I can move my torso and right shoulder, it is just incredibly painful. It's midday, and the nurses told me that I would be able to be released tonight, so I told Tobias to get some rest before then. He hasn't left my side since we came here, and even though I'll admit that I am lonely without him, he needed to sleep in a comfortable bed. I'm no longer tired all the time so I just sit here, staring at the clock. Tonight cannot come sooner enough.

A couple of hours later, there's a nock on my door.

"Come in!" I say.

I didn't not expect _him_ to be here.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Beatrice, I didn't want to disturb you, I just really need to talk to you." He pleads.

Although I feel very uncomfortable, talking to him whilst I'm in this room alone, I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him say what he has to say.

"Go on." I say, indifferently.

"First of all, I just wanted to apologise. I know that there is nothing I can say to make you forgive me, or to take back what I've done. But I just thought that you would appreciate my apology and would like to know that I feel so guilty for what I did to you."

"If you're just going to stand there and expect me to listen to your worthless apology then you can save yourself some time and leave, now." I reply, turning away from him.

"No that's not all that I'm planning on saying." He says, quietly.

"Okay, hurry up then."

"Beatrice, I want to make sure that you're making the right decisions."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to make any mistakes, I-"

"Caleb, you withdrew your right to care about what I do when you lead me to my death."

"Beatrice that's not fair. I'm still your brother. I didn't know that Jeanine was planning on-"

"Killing me?" I finish his sentence for him.

"Please, stop interrupting me and let me speak!" He's starting to shout now. "I just think you're making some risky…choices."

"Choices?" I question

"Yes." He says flatly.

"Four? You mean choosing to be with him?"

"I don't think he's very good for you."

"Good for me?" I am almost shrieking. "Good for me? Really? You honestly want to tell me who's good for me and who's not? Do you know how many times he's saved my life?" Caleb shakes his head whilst looking down at the floor. "More than I can count. How many times have you saved me Caleb? None. But you tried to kill me once."

"I didn't try to kill you." He huffs. "You're too young to love him, you don't know what you need, you don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"He's damaged, Beatrice. All those Erudite articles were true. He was beaten by his father and it has damaged him. He could turn on you."

"I know exactly what his father did to him Caleb, he told me. And he would never do the same to me. Never." I am scowling at him, but he just doesn't understand.

"You're young. Like any teenager, you're falling for some kind of poetic love. It makes me sick Beatrice. You're like fire. And you need someone who is like water."

"Oh right, so they can put out my fire?" I scoff.

"Maybe fire isn't a good thing to have."

"Or maybe, it's you who is clueless."

"He's too old for you. Too damaged. And I don't like it." These words come out of his mouth like it's final, like he's made a decision for me.

"Please, just leave. I don't want to talk to you again." I shoo him away with my hand.

"Beatrice please-"

"Leave!" I shout.

Caleb walks out the door. When it shuts, I am relived, although still shaking. I feel so wound up and angry. Angry that he would have the cheek to tell me what's right for me and what's not after how he acted. Then, the door opens again. I hope he's not coming back in.

"Caleb I told you to go, please just stay away!" I shout.

"Sorry." Tobias mutters.

"Oh, Tobias I thought it was Caleb." Wait, was he stood outside this whole time? He comes and sits next to me on the chair, keeping his head down. "How much of that did you hear?" I ask him.

"Enough." He whispers. I grab his hand but he doesn't return my firm grip.

"Tobias, I know what I'm doing."

"Tris, he's right. I'm messed up. I fear that I am becoming more like my father everyday. And there is nothing that I fear more than hurting you."

"I trust you. I know that you wouldn't. You're not your father. You're always protecting me, always saving me."

"What happens if I get angry. What kind of future do we have? What if we have kids and I get angry at them." He continues in his soft, sullen voice. I had never thought of having children with Tobias, but obviously he has. I don't think we're moving too fast, I presume that he's only thought about this due to him being so worried about who he might turn into.

"Tobias, I can't fix you. I can't make you better. But you can. You can be all those things that you want to be: intelligent, honest, kind, brave and selfless. In fact, I think you already are."

This time, he looks up at me, and gives me a small smile. "I love that you have so much faith in me." He says.

"And I love you." The words just fly out of my mouth, because they are true. His smile grows bigger.

"I haven't actually heard you say that yet. I like it." He grins. "Say it again."

I start to giggle. "I love you. I really do."

"I love you too." He replies. He leans over the bed to kiss me softly on the lips. His touch is gentle, and It's all I crave. I crave it over and over again, and I never regret it. Because I know exactly what I want, and that is Tobias.

**Hurray for Fourtris haha :) Thanks for everyone's support :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. Also, this chapter contains some mature discussions. But I'd say it's still rated T, it's only the same kind of thing that's in the actual Divergent book.. just conversation, nothing graphic. As Four and Tris' relationship is developing, there may be more scenes like this in future chapters. However, if you were comfortable with everything that was in the Divergent trilogy then you will be fine with what I write :) Lots of dialogue again, but I just want to establish the characters and their relationships after everything that's happened. **

The nurse tells me that I'm finally allowed to be released. I'm still in a lot of pain and need assistance, but I'm definitely on the mend.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Christina comes in, giving me a hug.

"Better. Not great, but better." I reply.

"Good!" She smiles. "I brought you some clothes, lets get you changed."

I am mortified that I need help getting dressed, but my left arm is out of use, my back hurts, and I can't bend very well. Even though I haven't known her long, I am somewhat comfortable around Christina and I'm glad it's her who is helping me. She dresses me in a black t-shirt with black jeans, and my arm is in a sling. I have dark circles around my eyes and Christina is trying to cover them up with makeup.

"I wouldn't bother trying if I were you. I'm going to look ill no matter what." I whine.

"Oh shush. We can at least try. You look more…alive now." She's masking a smirk.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. No more poking my face. I'm starving, where's Four?"

"I'll get him, he was standing outside whilst you got changed." She turns around to the door and shouts, "Four!"

Tobias comes in, smiling at me. He looks more refreshed and I can see that he's managed to shave, but has kept his hair the same length. I must admit, I kind of like it longer.

"What are you looking at?" He asks me, still smiling.

"Nothing!" I reply. "Just, looking."

"Like what you see?" He smirks.

I can feel my cheeks heating up, how does he manage to make me blush so easily?

"Uh, you guys are making me puke! I'm going to have to leave you to be all cute, alone. See you in the cafeteria." Says Christina, whilst heading out the door.

Tobias turns back to me, laughing. He puts one arm around my waist and helps me off the bed. I'm still unsteady on my feet, but with his strength I glide across the floor easily. The pain in my shoulder hurts every time my feet hit the floor, but I refused to accept a wheel chair. I know that Dauntless wouldn't use a wheel chair if they hurt anything but their legs, so I need to do the same.

We arrive at the cafeteria, Tobias goes to get us some food and I sit down with Will, Christina, Uriah and Marlene. I'm relieved to see them, hopefully they feel the same about me. However they give me a look of pity, and I hate them for it.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!"

"Sorry Tris, you just look…bad." Uriah admits.

"I know she does, I tried my best though." Christina remarks, referring to our earlier makeup session.

"Shut up! I'm sure if you were as ill as she was, you wouldn't look too pretty." Marlene snaps, and everyone remains quiet. It's true though, I do look awful. Besides from the eye bags, my skin is extremely pale, almost yellowish. My lips are dry and cracked, and my cheeks are hallow.

When Tobias comes back, it dawns on me that I'm going to need help with eating again, like I did after Erudite. I'm fed up with feeling so pathetic. As soon as he sets the plate down in front of me, he starts to cut my food up, without saying anything to me. I'm so thankful that he didn't make a fuss of things, or leave me to try and struggle eating it on my own. He knows me all too well.

"Do you think Caleb and Cara are in to each other?" Christin quirks up. I almost spit out my drink.

"What?" I try my best not to shriek, but I don't think I'm successful.

"You know, like, do you think they'll get together?"

"Why would they?" I question.

Will turns to Christina, "Because they're the only two singletons you think they're just going to fall in love with each other?"

"Well no I didn't mean fall in love." Christina continues, making a waving hand gesture. "I just thought he might try and get dow-"

"Chris!" Uriah interrupts, laughing with a mouth full of food. "Don't talk about Caleb like that in front of Tris, I don't think she likes it." He says, winking at me.

Tobias stiffens up next to me, and clears his throat.

"Oh yeah." Christina sighs. "I forgot you're from Abnegation. Waiting 'till marriage and all of that." She rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean by singletons?" I ask Will, completely ignoring Christina's statement about me being innocent.

"You know, they're the only two of our group left who are single." Will replies.

I raise my eyebrows, I never really thought about who were boyfriend and girlfriend before.

"Tris, did you not know that we're all couples here?" Christina asks, smirking. I slightly shake my head.

"That shows how innocent she really is. She thought we were all just 'close' friends." Uriah wiggles his eyebrows, and I am growing increasingly confused.

"So what if she didn't notice?" Marlene interrupts. "Maybe she's too engrossed in her extra curricular activities with Four." The whole table erupts into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, I think we've had enough food now. Come on Tris." He gets up so quickly I'm surprised he didn't get a head rush. He pulls me up out of my seat and we leave the cafeteria.

…

We're walking down the hallways in silence, you could cut the awkward tension with a knife. Tobias seems agitated and keeps looking at me like he wants to say something. What's gotten into him?

"Where are we going?" I ask, to break the ice.

"I was going to show you the dorms, where we'll be staying." He answers, tightly.

"Oh…do we all have to sleep in the same room again like we did in initiation?" I hated sleeping in the dorm. I was looking forward to not having to share a room with so many people. I guess this time it will be different because we're friends, except for Caleb. We arrive at the large room filled with small beds. They are thin mattresses surrounded by metal rod bed frames, and are quite close to the ground. There are more beds than we actually need.

"I saved you a bed in the corner next to me." He tells me, showing me where it is and sitting on what I presume to be his bed. "Are you tired?" He asks me.

"No, I'm fine." I smile at him, but he seems to be looking everywhere except for me. "What's up?" I finally decide to interrogate.

"Nothing, I just- it was - before in the cafeteria. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable when they're talking like that." His sentences are coming out choppy and he's not making any sense.

"You mean, when they were talking about things that I didn't understand?" I bite down on my lip.

"Um, yeah." He smiles and gives a small shrug. "I don't want them to make you feel uncomfortable, but it's just the way that they are. We've been raised very differently."

"I suppose I'll just get used to it, maybe they'll rub off on me." I laugh slightly, trying to make a joke but it doesn't work.

"I don't want them to." He starts to scratch the back of his neck. "I like you the way you are."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "What? Clueless?"

"Yeah, well no, but, I don't know." He starts to shake his head. "Because I am too, so I like that we're the same."

What's he trying to tell me? That he's just as clueless about relationships as I am? I can tell he's gritting his teeth. I've never see him shy before, usually he just says what's on his mind.

"Tobias, have you ever had a girlfriend before me?" I almost regret asking this as soon as it leaves my mouth, I cringe at my brashness.

He looks up into my eyes and heaves a sigh. "No." He replies firmly. I know that when we were in Candor, Uriah told me that he had never set eyes on another girl before, and his dates never worked out. But I suppose there was a part of me that didn't believe it. I mean, Tobias has never directly told me himself that he's never had a girlfriend, and I just presumed that because he is good looking and lived in Dauntless, he must have come across many opportunities to be with girls.

"Oh." My voice is quiet, so I clear my throat, trying to sound more confident. "So, you've never…" I trail off, mentally slapping myself for asking such a question. He's older, he must have been intimate with other girls before.

"Had sex?" He asks me. I was trying to avoid that word, because as soon as he said it, it's made me blush. I just nod my head, afraid that any words that come out of my mouth will be a squeak. "No, I haven't." He continues.

I try to not look at him in shock, because it isn't a big deal. "Oh, oh! I just thought that, because you're older, you um, you would have." My words come out too fast.

Tobias looks away and I can see a slight blush starting to grow on his cheeks. I can't say that I'm not enjoying this, he's made me blush so many times, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who gets effected in this way.

"I'm only two years older than you, Tris. And I've never met any one who I liked in that way. Well, except until now." He looks down at the floor, gripping onto his mattress.

My heart starts to beat uncontrollably. He just said that he wants to do _that_ with _me_.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He says softly. "I know that you're not ready, and that's fine with me."

I smile at him, the truth is, I don't know if I'm ready or not. I've never really thought about it. I've just always presumed that no one would ever look at me in that way.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just that, I didn't think you would want that with me. I mean, look at you. And then look at me." I shake my head, looking down at my childlike body.

He scrunches his mouth up, and then takes my hand in his. "I am looking at you Tris. And I too like what I see." He smirks at me, referring to when we were in the hospital earlier, and he caught me staring at him.

I smile back at him and squeeze his hand. I always saw him as someone who was older than me, much more mature than me. But I suppose we aren't all that different.

"You can tell me anything you know. You don't have to be embarrassed." He continues to use his soft voice and it makes me want to melt.

"I know, I just, I suppose I've never spoken about anything like this before." I almost laugh at my stupidity.

He starts to look thoughtful for a moment, and then turns to look me in the eye, still holding onto his small smile. "What did you mean when you said I've never had a girlfriend before you?"

Oh crap, now I've definitely put my foot in my mouth. I start to stammer, I can't think of anything to say. I can hear my heart in my ears and my stomach is doing somersaults. But Tobias continues to look at me with a goofy grin, I wish he would quit it. I am mortified.

"Would you like it if I called you my girlfriend? I mean, we've never given each other a label before, and it's okay if you didn't mean what you said-"

I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. I pull away only slightly, so that our noses are still almost touching. "Yes." I reply simply.

He smiles at me and wraps his arms around me, falling back onto the bed and dragging me with him, all the while being careful not to hurt my wound. We continue to lie down on his bed, talking about nothing of great importance and kissing every so often. I could get used to this.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

We are walking through the bureau, to the main office. I'm still pretty slow at walking but I just grit my teeth and get on with it. My left arm is still useless, although I can now hold light objects with my hand.

"Hello, Beatrice, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is David." I am greeted by a man who looks familiar, although I don't know where I've seen him before. "I suppose you recognise me from the picture with your mother?" He answers my unasked question.

"Oh, yes. Nice to meet you." I awkwardly shake his hand. Tobias must sense that I am uneasy, because he slips a supportive arm around my waist.

"Please, do come through into my office."

David's office is cold and bleak, filled with metal and glass furniture. The walls are painted a dull grey colour, and the floors are tiled white, showing years of wear and tear and discolouration. I wonder if his office reflects what he is like as a person. I don't know what to make of David quite yet, but something is telling me not to trust him.

"Well, I'm sure Tobias doesn't need de-briefing, as he was at the meeting I held for all of you, when you were in the hospital Beatrice." David says, sounding tired.

"My name is Tris, and his name is Four." I say confidently, whilst pointing at Tobias.

"Oh of course, my mistake." He laughs lightly. "I've seen you both grow up your entire lives being called by different names, so please forgive me if I forget."

"You've seen us grow up?" Was he in the experiment with us?

"Yes, I'm sure To-_Four_ filled you in on what the Bureau is and what has been happening in the USA. We have surveillance cameras all around the city, we took special interest in observing people who we thought may be what you call 'Divergent'." Says David.

"What's the USA?" I ask.

"Nita? Can you come in here please?" David shouts.

A woman emerges from a door at the side of David's office. The first thing I notice is that she is very pretty. She is tall but not too tall, slim, and has dark brown hair with warm and bronzy skin. When she stands next to Tobias, I feel a pang of jealousy. They are both beautiful people, and they look good standing next to each other.

"What is it?" She asks David, in a melodic voice.

"Tris has just been released from the hospital, she needs filling in on what the USA is." David is twisting and turning in his rotating chair, seemingly bored.

"Oh, of course! It's lovely to meet you Tris." Nita says to me, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I reply, shaking her soft, delicate hand with slender fingers and perfect nails.

"Well," she starts to talk whilst she walks over to the other side of the office, collecting something off one of the shelves. "The USA stands for the United States of America."

She comes back with a roll of paper in her hand, and spreads it out on the desk in front of me. On it are various green shapes surrounded by a blue background.

"This is a map of the world." She tell me, using that same sweet tone. My voice is deep, for a girls, but hers is soft and feminine. "These green shapes are land, and the blue is water, the ocean." I have heard of waves and the ocean before, in school. But our teachers were always very vague with what they were telling us. "Each shape of land is a different country, and our country here," she points to a large blob on the map. "Is called America, to be brief."

"To be brief?" I question.

"Well yes, there's North America, South America, and all the different states. But we'll save that one for another day." She smiles at me.

"Where is Chicago?"

She takes a pen and dots the ink onto the map, creating a small circle. "That's about the size of Chicago." She says.

It's tiny. We are tiny. There is so much more out there. When I used to wonder about what was outside the fence, I never expected this. We are so small and insignificant compared to the rest of the world.

"I'm from somewhere called Indianapolis." She takes the pen and dots the ink onto the map, this time on a different location. "Which is right here."

"What is Indianapolis?" I ask.

"It was a failed experiment. In a city, like Chicago. The USA is basically filled with lots of different cities. Or, let's say lots of different Chicago's to make things easier for you to understand." She laughs at her own joke and David laughs along with her. I look at Tobias and he rubs my arm. I feel very intimidated and patronised.

"Thank you for that Nita, could you please ask Matthew to come in for me." David seems very self-important, having people delivered to his office.

A short while later, a boy who I only presume to be Matthew, strides in. He is about the same height as Caleb, with black tousled hair. I would guess that he is around the age of eighteen, and although he is good looking, he's no match for Tobias.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Matthew asks David. David holds up a finger to Matthew, signalling that he should wait.

"Tris, I presume Four informed you on GD's and GP's. And quite frankly, I don't think I have ever met anyone like you before." David says to me.

"What do you mean, someone like me?" I ask.

"Well, Chicago was the most successful genetic breeding programme, creating many GP's. We knew that they were GP's when they received two results from what you call the aptitude tests. However, we have never come across anyone who tested positive for three of the factions before, or who could manipulate the simulations like you did." David sounds fascinated, but he reminds me of Jeanine all too much.

"What's your point?" I snap.

"My point is that you may be the most genetically pure person to come out of an experiment, and you could be of great use to us. I was wondering if you would let Matthew test your genes first though, to make sure that our assumed knowledge is correct."

He treats me like a subject of his experiment, the way he tells me that he can _use_ me. I will not be used by anyone. I am a human being.

"I am not interested in taking part in any further experiments." I state, flatly.

"Well, let's just take this one step at a time. How about we let Matthew test your genes, and see where we are after that."

"Have you tested everyone else?"

"Yes, everyone except for you and Four. Your friend Uriah was the only one found to be pure, the others were damaged."

"Damaged? _Damaged_? They're not damaged. They're kind and generous people." _Except for Caleb_ I think to myself. "You can't just tell people that they are damaged. You can't objectify them."

"Of course I know that it is not their fault that they are damaged, and they cannot be held accountable for their negative actions if they are found to be GD's." David argues back.

"Look, I don't even know who I am at the moment. Throughout my whole life I have tried to be selfless, and just recently I've started to try and be brave. I am so confused, I don't need anything else being thrown into the mix. While I'm trying to figure out my personality and my actions, I really don't want to have to be focusing on whether my genes are good or not. I'm sorry, but I would rather not know." It's true. I've spent my whole life being just one thing, and now I'm finally trying to grow up and find out who I really am, I don't need to be told that I am damaged. In fact, no one needs to be told that they are damaged.

"Very well, it is your choice, of course. I cannot force you." David says. I nod my head in reply. "Four, would you agree to have your genes tested?"

I look at Tobias, praying that he decides against it like I have. I wish that the others decided not to get tested, it must be a devastating thing to be told that you are damaged. Tobias thinks that he is already damaged enough.

"No." He replies. A look of relief passes over my face, and Tobias smiles at me.

"Alright then. Lets call it a day. I will see you around, probably in the next meeting." David shoos us out of his office.

…

We eat dinner at the cafeteria with the rest of the group. Tobias and I don't discuss what happened in David's office, and I don't think we need to. We both understand that the world beyond the fence is just as corrupted as it is inside. I wish not to take part in either tyrannical governments. After we've finished eating, everyone heads back to the dorms, except for Cara and Caleb. I know that Caleb is most likely avoiding me because he still feels uncomfortable around us all, so I can only presume that Cara is keeping him company. I haven't seen Tori since we arrived at the Bureau either, but Tobias told me that she has been spending time with Zoe and Amar, and that we will be seeing them tomorrow.

I'm so thankful to see my bed, I know that once my head hits the pillow I will fall asleep instantly. I only take my shoes off for bed, everyone seems to be sleeping in their clothes or t-shirts and a pair or trousers. I push my bed up so that it is against Tobias'. He doesn't question my motives, just smiles at me and gets into bed himself. We fall asleep holding hands as usual.

…

"Tris." I hear a whisper.

"Tris, wake up." Tobias is lightly shaking my hand. I spring up from the bed, looking alarmed.

"Huh? What's happened? What is it?" I whisper-shout.

"Shh sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Everything's fine."

"Oh." I reply, relieved. I slump back down onto the bed, but he's still looking at me. "What is it then?"

"If I asked you to sneak out with me, would you?" He asks.

"Depends where you're planning on taking me."

"That's a surprise." He smiles.

"Well then, I suppose you'll have to kidnap me if you want me to go anywhere." I smirk, acting coy.

His smile grows wider. "Don't play around Tris, you know that I would."

"You wouldn't dare!" I'm still whispering, but my facial expression is bright.

"You think so?" He wraps his arms around my waist, about to lift me off the bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'll come with you." I give in, slapping his hand away. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Eleven." He replies, whilst handing me my shoes. I decide to put them on when we're outside the dorms, I try to make as little noise as possible as I tiptoe my way out. Once we've slipped our shoes on, Tobias grabs my hand and starts to walk towards the entrance of the Bureau. I notice that he's got a large black rucksack slung across his shoulder. Once we're outside, the night air hits me. It's not unpleasantly cold, just a little chilly. He leads me over to a small clearing, at the side of the Bureau. I presume it's some kind of garden, where people go when they need fresh air. I must admit I feel relieved to be out here, we've been inside for far too long. Tobias lets go of my hand when we reach a clear area of grass that is surrounded by bushes. He drops the rucksack on the ground and unzips it, pulling out its contents. He lays a large blanket down on the floor, along with two flasks. He looks up at me and gives me a small smile, the kind where only one side of his mouth lifts up. The kind that ignites the feeling of fire within me. He reaches into the rucksack and pulls out another blanket, he walks up to me and wraps it around my shoulders, before taking another one out for himself.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Lie down next to me and I'll show you." Wait…what? I look at him with a confused expression. Even though it's dark out I can see Tobias start to blush, he must have realised how that sounded. "Sorry," he laughs. "I want to show you the sky." The sky? I'm growing increasingly confused, but decide to comply. We lie on our backs next to each other on the blanket.

"Wow." I breathe out. I look up at the sky to see what resembles a dark blue velvety blanket, covered with sparkling diamonds. But that's an understatement, I can't possibly find the words to describe how beautiful the colours and constellations are. The deep shades of blue, and various brightnesses.

"Stars." Tobias says. In the city, we were never allowed out during the dead of night. And the few times that I have been out, I've only seen dull charcoal clouds. I shuffle towards him slightly, but wince in pain when I put pressure on my shoulder. Lying on the floor isn't very convenient with my wound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. We can go back inside if you're in pain."

"No, I like it out here."

He nods his head and sits up, taking his blanket of his shoulders. He lies back down and folds the blanket up, laying it down next to his torso. "Come here." He says, motioning for me to lie my head down on his stomach. I now lie sideways on the blanket, my head moving up and down with his breathing, and my shoulders cushioned by the folded up blanket. "Better?" He asks.

"Yes, thank you." I smile at how thoughtful he can be.

We continue to look up at the stars for quite some time, I still can't get over how magnificent the sky looks at night. The shade of blue reminds me of Tobias' eyes, I smile at the thought. "Beautiful." I murmur.

"Yeah." Tobias agrees. But he's not looking at the stars, he's looking at me. I bite my lip and decide not to shy away. Instead, I roll over onto my stomach and move my body so that I am lying next to him again, except this time we are face to face, and much closer. He brushes my hair off my face and tucks it behind my ear, continuing to stroke my cheekbone. I stare into his eyes. Although the view of the sky was amazing, this view is much better. He moves his hand to the back of my neck, pulling me towards his lips. We kiss softly but passionately, and I no longer feel the cold air. One of my hands rests on his chest, while the other is tangled in his hair. I can't help but love the feel of how muscular he is, his body is chiseled to perfection. I start to roll onto my back, pulling him with me. He keeps one arm underneath my back, to raise me off the floor slightly so my wound doesn't hurt again. His other hand roams around my hip, with one finger under the hem of my shirt. I put my hand over his, and start to push it upwards, underneath my shirt. Tobias pulls back and starts searching my eyes, asking a silent question. I nod my head and smile to show that I am okay with him touching me. I trust him, and I want him to put his hands on me. His hand slides up under my shirt and onto my chest. We continue to kiss, and I press my hands on his back, pulling him closer to me. We're so caught up in the moment that we don't even notice the bright light of a flashlight shining on us.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A male voice shouts.

Tobias and I stare at each other in shock. We pull away quickly and spring up, gathering the blankets and the flasks and stuffing them into the rucksack. Tobias doesn't even manage to zip the rucksack up before we run off back to the Bureau. We're sprinting at full speed, and slam the Bureau doors open, leaving them to bang loudly against the wall. We pull on each others arms, panting and out of breath, but also laughing. We slow down and lean against a wall, relieved that the guard, or whoever it was, didn't catch up to us. We're laughing hysterically, so out of breath that we can barely speak.

"Did you hear how shocked he was?" Tobias blurts out whilst laughing.

I don't reply to him, and I stop laughing as I take a moment to watch him. He looks so happy and full of life right now, his smile is wide and beautiful, and his laugh is true and pure.

"What is it?" He asks me, still using his excitable voice.

"Nothing, I just- I've never seen you laugh like that before." I continue to smile so much that my cheeks hurt.

He gives me an innocent smile. "Well, this is the effect you have on me Tris."

* * *

**A/N- Hope people are enjoying this fan fiction :) Thanks for taking the time to review/follow/fav :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

We slept in until late morning. I've never slept for that long before, but I can tell that it's done me some good. My wound is starting to heal, and the stitches will be removed in about five days. It doesn't hurt as much as it did, and although it's painful, I am able to move my shoulder in small circles. We're waiting for Zoe, Tori and Amar to meet us in the cafeteria. I was so thankful to go outside the Bureau last night, even if it was only for a short while. It seems like we're only ever in the cafeteria or the dorms, I don't think I'll be able to last long here.

"Hey guys." Zoe says, as she walks in and sits down next to us, along with Amar and Tori.

"Hey." Uriah says between mouthfuls of food. The rest of us just smile and nod politely.

"So, I thought we'd get into a bit of action today." Amar says, whilst rubbing his hands together. He looks like he's ready to sprint off in any direction.

"Oh yeah, it's not like we've had enough action already," Tobias remarks.

"Four, don't be sarcastic with me." Amar's voice is stern, maybe even sterner than Tobias'.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to talk to dead people."

"I'm not dead, Four." Amar sighs, looking frustrated. "Look, when they pulled me and you aside and tested us for our divergence, I didn't hide it as well as you. I got pulled out of the city before Jeanine got a chance to finish me off."

"Did they do that a lot?" I ask.

"Yes, well at least, they used to. Before Jeanine cracked down on Divergents and tried to control the city," he replies. "That's something else that I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sure Tori told you all about her brother, George. He was like me, thought to be killed because of his Divergence. However, he too was pulled out of the city."

Everyone has stopped eating and looks at Tori in shock, who gives a small smile and shrugs her shoulders.

"You knew about this?" Marlene asks her.

"No," Tori replies. "I really did believe that he was dead, until we arrived here. That's where I've been these past few days, with George."

I don't know what to say. I feel like everything I've known, everything that I've ever been told is a lie. I am lost. I am sure that Tobias feels worse, not only did he discover that his own mother was pretending to be dead whilst we were in the city, but also someone that he knows from Dauntless.

"How did you know Amar?" I whisper to Tobias.

"He was my instructor," he replies. Although he doesn't expand on what his feelings were towards Amar, I can only imagine that he helped him with his transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless.

"Anyway. Today, me and George are going to take a couple of you out to the fringe," Amar commands.

"What exactly is the fringe like?" Christina asks.

"It's basically a very run down area of Chicago. The people there, are…how do I put this?" He pauses.

"Paranoid." Zoe finishes for him.

"Yeah, paranoid is one word for it. They've spent their whole lives being surrounded by war and violence. Most of them have watched their friends and families get murdered in front of them. Even the children are armed. They don't trust anyone." Amar continues.

"Why would we go out there? What would be the point of that?" Will questions.

"Well, it's important for you to understand what the world 'beyond the fence' is like. If you really want to understand what has become of people, of the world, then the best place to witness it is the fringe," says Amar.

"Also, if you're planning on staying and working for the Bureau, which you are welcome to, going to the fringe will be a necessary part of your job if you were planning to be a guard. I'm presuming that since you were Dauntless, being a guard is a job that you would be interested in." Zoe sounds informative, like she would be from Erudite. But I know that I have to stop looking at people and assessing what faction they would be in, because that's not how the world works any more.

"So, anyway, who would like to come with us? We can't have all of you, since the people from the fringe would be highly intimidated by us if we travelled in a large group." Amar look at us, waiting for us to volunteer.

Uriah and Tobias both but their hands up without hesitation, Will also slowly puts his hand up, and I do the same.

"I'll take Four and Tris. Uriah, we could do with your help for patrol around the Bureau. And Will, David has a particular job that he thinks you might be interested in-"

"Tris isn't coming with us." Tobias interrupts Amar.

"What?" I almost shout.

"You're injured. Amar, you'd be stupid if you would agree to send someone who his injured to a dangerous place."

"It's her choice, Four. And we're not going to get into any trouble if you all follow my lead." I'm thankful that Amar is defending me. I should be able to do what I want.

"Yes, exactly. It's my choice. And I want to come with you." I try not to sound like a child who got told 'no' by her parents.

"Fine." Tobias isn't necessarily agreeing that I should go, he's just avoiding an argument.

…

We are given clothes to wear and guns to carry. We wear navy blue combat trousers and Jackets, I think it's the colour of all the uniforms at the Bureau. I sling my gun across my right shoulder instead of my back, since I don't want it to press against my wound.

"Four, Tris, this is George." Amar says, pointing a man who holds an uncanny resemblance to Tori.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Four." He shakes Tobias' hand. "Tris," he then shakes my hand. We nod and give him our greetings. The four of us walk over to one of the many large, muddy green vans that are lined up outside the Bureau. It's wheels are almost as tall as me, and it has a soft-top roof. We pile in the back, whilst Amar drives. He turns around to look at us.

"Before we go, you need to remember that these people are traumatised by their own lives. They will be particularly wary of us because we look like soldiers. Do not give anyone eye contact because they'll find it threatening. Just act as casual as possible." He now turns to address Tobias directly. "Four, I know you've been trained to look intimidating and invincible, but these people are downtrodden and kind of depressed. So try to not look so…sure of yourself." He shrugs.

Tobias nods his head, giving my hand a squeeze. I have a feeling he's not going to let go until we arrive back at the Bureau. We drive out of the Bureau, into the rest of the unknown world. Everything looks run down, just like it did in the factionless area of our city. There are huge, partially torn down posters everywhere, covered in words that I do not know. The roads are partially destroyed, covered in rubble. The smell in the air is far from pleasant. Eventually, we start to see old, dilapidated houses. They look like they would have been large houses when they were built, spaced out from each other. I wonder if the people that once occupied these houses had a lot of wealth, they probably lived a very different lifestyle to what we do now. I start to hear the rustle and bustle and voices of people. There are small, dirty children running across the roads in front of our van. The windows are all boarded up, and some people have hung up large pieces of torn fabric to use as doors. The people look just like the factionless, except a little more deprived. I didn't know that was possible. It suddenly occurs to me how much of a sheltered life I have lived, these people are living in poverty, a few miles away from my cozy and clean Abnegation house. My situation no longer looks so bleak.

People are staring at the van inquisitively, and children are starting to bang on the doors.

"Just ignore them," George commands. "They probably just want money."

"What's money?" I ask.

"It's what they use to trade with. They hand in money in exchange for food and clothes, kind of the same as how we used 'points' back in the city." He replies.

I nod my head, the world is so complicated, I think it will take me years and years to fully understand it. Amar tells us that we can now get out of the van and continue our patrol on foot. George stays in the van to guard it, making sure that nobody steals it.

"What kind of people are these? What ideals do they work towards?" I ask.

"Do you mean, what faction would they be in?" Amar smirks at me.

"No, well, not really. I just wondered what kind of personality traits they have."

"A bit of everything, I suppose. They don't aim to be a certain thing, like we all had to do in the city. They just act however they feel like it. They don't try to be a certain kind of person. Their personal experiences and environments have shaped them into the kind of people that they are."

"Oh," I reply. Even though they're not very fortunate, it must be nice to not have to act in a certain way.

"There's no such thing as perfect," Amar continues. "Your whole life, the city has told you that in order to be the perfect person, you have to be exceptionally intelligent, or brave, or kind and so on. But these are all ideals that society has created, and society is flawed. In a sense, it is society that has destroyed itself."

"Then what should we do? How should people act?"

"The brain, and human nature, is a complicated thing. Too complicated for us to understand. But, I guess if you focus on being nice to people whilst also watching your own back, you should be okay."

He isn't really explaining himself properly, and I feel even more confused than before I asked. I decide to drop the topic, because it's making my head hurt. As we continue walking down the bumpy roads, I feel like people are getting closer to us. I feel like there are a thousand eyes watching me. I turn around, and notice that there are people from all directions walking at us.

"Damn," Amar mutters.

"Are they closing in on us?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, just stay quiet, I'll handle this."

A group of men surround us, holding up guns. We hold our hands up to show them that we're not intending on harming them.

"What are a couple of soldiers and a little girl doing here?" A man with a worn-out croaky voice asks. He is holding a tubular stick type thing between his lips, and what looks like smoke is coming out of his mouth and nostrils. I've never seen anything like it before.

"We're not soldiers. We work for one of the experiments." Amar's voice is stern, yet cautious.

"This big guy looks like a solider to me." A younger man says, whilst prodding Tobias in the back with his gun.

"I can assure you that we are not. We do not wish to harm you, we are simply exploring the area."

"Yeah well why don't you take your exploration somewhere else. We don't want you pretty boy, well-dressed soldiers coming to our kind of place. We run these roads, it's our territory. Come here again, and I'll nock your little pearly whites out." The man with the croaky voice says.

"I understand, we will be leaving now." Amar says, backing away.

"Yeah, that's right. Get gone! Although, you can leave _her_ with us. I quite fancy having a pretty city girl to play with." The young man says, he grabs my arm and I see a look of rage ignite in Tobias' eyes.

"Touch her and you'll die!" He shouts, while punching the young man in the face, and pulling me away from him. However, this sets the rest of the group of men off, and they start to shout and aim their fists at us. I duck and start to run, with Amar at my side and Tobias behind me. The man that Tobias punched stands up from his daze and pulls out his gun, slamming Tobias in the back of the head with it. He staggers and falls to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Tobias!" I scream. It's only a matter of time before these men start shooting us. I can see George running at us from the van, he must have noticed that we were in trouble.

He isn't moving, his eyes start to flicker open, but he's still heavily dazed.

"Tobias, wake up! We need to run!" I'm shaking him but he won't get up. George finally reaches us and with Amar's help, pulls Tobias up from the floor. The fringe men continue to shout profanity and taunts at us, holding their guns up in the air. We are extremely lucky that they aren't shooting.

Once we get in the van, we pull Tobias onto the floor and Amar jumps in the front seat, speedily driving back to the Bureau.

"Why did they do that? Why did they think we were a threat to them?" My voice is rushed and panicked.

"We told you, they are paranoid people. They must have thought that we were soldiers, working for the government." George answers.

"The government? Who is that?" I ask.

"The heads of the USA, the people who originally set up all of the experiments. Of course, since then, a new government forcibly took over the existing one. And lets just say they don't have everyone's best interest at heart. They renamed America the 'New USA'"

"So, if they thought that we worked for them, why wouldn't they just shoot us?"

"They obviously wanted us to report back, warning the government that these people don't want to be messed with."

I just can't believe that people are like that, I dread to imagine the things that they must have been through, or seen, to make them act in such a way. Tobias is regaining consciousness, and we arrive back at the Bureau.

…

Since the incident at the fringe, we have spent the rest of the day in bed. I filled in the others on what happened, and Will and Uriah looked relieved that they didn't end up going. Although I wouldn't want to go back there, I'm glad that I saw what it was like. It was definitely and eye opener.

Tobias only suffered from a mild concussion, and he's been given tablets to ease his headache. He has to remain lying down until his dizziness fades. I lie down next to him, enjoying the comfortable silence. I guess I now know how he felt all of those times that I was injured or in danger, when he thought that he was going to lose me. I can't say that it is a pleasant feeling. In fact, I never want to feel that way again. I've never seen Tobias vulnerable before, except for in his fear simulation.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me.

"I'm sorry. You didn't want me to go and I should have listened to you. None of that would have happened if I wasn't there." I reply.

"Hey, it was me who punched the guy, remember?" He smiles but I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to return the gesture. "I shouldn't have tried to tell you what you can and can't do. I can't protect you from everything."

"I know. But I wish that you could, I wish that there was no danger," I sigh. "Sometimes, I just want to be selfish. I want to be selfish and live a happy normal life with you, away from all the action and drama."

"Me too. But that's not the kind of people we are. I just don't want to lose you, Tris."

"I guess we can't control whether that happens or not." That's the fact of war. But there are so many more things that I want to say to Tobias, so many more things that I want to experience with him.

"Yeah, you're right. And I understand that if we lost each other, we would still go on. The world wouldn't end, and we would eventually find some other kind of happiness. But you're the kind of happiness that I want, so I'm not going to risk it. Even if that does mean staying out of trouble every once in a while." He says whilst playfully poking my stomach.

I know that he's right. It would be dramatically unhealthy if we were to both say that we would die without each other. But he is all that I want right now, so I'm going to keep him for as long as I possibly can.

* * *

**A/N- I'm finding it quite hard to write fanfiction for Allegiant because it is filled with political satire, which is something that I don't really want to get into. I really hope I'm not offending anyone who has strong beliefs or is enthusiastic about their government. I made a point of saying that a new government took over the existing one, because I don't want people to think that I am poking holes at the current USA government or trying to be satirical, because I am most definitely not. I'm focusing more on the characters. If I could avoid this whole genetic experiment/crumbled society/collapsed government thing then I would. But since it's a major part of the plot that Veronica wrote, I can't really avoid it. I am making sure that the characters react differently to it, however. I know it's frustrating to read sometimes, but I will make sure that David gets put straight and I'll avoid Tobias from going off the rails on that whole GD thing. I am trying to make it as satisfying as possible :) I know I could always just create my own plot, but the whole point of this fanfiction was to see how things would be different if Tris chose Abnegation, so I wanted to keep major plot points the same. **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, they make my day :) **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

I'm walking down the hallways of the Bureau, not searching for anything in particular, just walking. I'm trying to clear my head after yesterday at the fringe. Tobias is still in bed with a headache, I practically forced him to stay there until he fell asleep again.

"Tris?" Oh great, it's David.

"Hi, David."

"I was wondering if I could speak to you in my office? Not to worry, I won't be pestering you about getting tested." He sounds upbeat and it makes me dislike him even more.

"Sure." I reply. I sound like a moody teenager but I don't really care.

I follow him into his office for the second time. I think that this room is even worse than being stuck in the dorms and the cafeteria. I sit in the chair opposite his desk and start to bob my leg up and down nervously. He adjusts his suit when he sits down, and shuffles his papers around on his desk, seemingly trying to organise his thoughts.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about your mother." He says, quietly.

My eyes shoot up and look at him, this definitely caught my attention.

"What about her?"

"Me and Natalie used to be acquainted. She wasn't born inside the fence."

My mother is from outside the fence? My face flushes bright red and my eyes are starting to water. I thought she was born in Dauntless. How could this be possible? When did she arrive in Chicago?

"H-how?" Is all I manage to get out.

"Your mother was born in a place called Milwaukee, which was one of the many failed experiments. Like most children out here, she didn't have the best start to life, and she witnessed a couple of murders. She travelled out to the fringe on her own, surviving the best that she could. When the Bureau arrived at the fringe, they found your mother and tested her. She was found to have almost perfect genes. She worked here for a while, but then the issues started with the Chicago experiment. Erudite had started to kill the Divergents, and we had to stop them. Natalie volunteered to go into the fence, so we placed her in Dauntless. She stayed there for a year, but then transferred to Abnegation with your father. She chose her happiness over the task that she was given."

"My mom was a good person. She deserved to be happy, after the start in life that she had. Who could blame her?"

"She abandoned her task for love. But of course, there was nothing that we could have done about it. That was her choice, and we accepted that." Anger fills his voice. Did he know my mother well?

"I'm sorry, I need to go and take some time to process this."

"Of course." He reaches into his drawer and pulls out a rectangular piece of metal and glass. "Take this, here I'll show you how to turn it on," he presses a button and it lights up into a screen, he shows me a picture of a file on the screen and presses it, revealing a number of documents. "This is called a tablet. On it, are a few of your mother's diary entries. I thought you might like to read them."

I take the tablet off him with shaky hands. This is something of my mother, the last piece of her life. I look up at him and nod my head, leaving my seat and walking out the door. My tears are a constant stream from my eyes. I cannot believe what my mother must have gone through. I knew her for just sixteen years, but I never really knew her at all. I didn't know the real her, how brave she was, how much she had seen. I cry for loss and pain, and the only person who could comfort me is my mother. My crying turns ugly, choking and sobbing. I try to calm myself down before I go back into the dorm. I wish there was a room that I could sit in by myself for a moment, this is all getting too much. I manage to control the choking noises, and walk into the dorm. But for some reason, when I see Tobias, the ugly crying starts all over again. He wakes up and sleepily turns his head over to see me walking in.

"Tris? What's wrong?" He springs up from the bed looking concerned. I try to get my words out but I can't. I'm even finding it difficult to breathe. My heart is beating too fast and I feel nauseous. My hands are shaking and I feel dizzy, like I might faint.

"Come here." He lifts the blanket up and pulls me down onto the bed with him. My legs are draped across his lap and he's holding me tightly in his arms, whilst I clutch onto the tablet. He covers us back up with the blanket and wipes the tear soaked hair away from my face.

"Calm down." He says in a soothing voice. "Try to mirror my breathing. You're having a panic attack."

I breathe in and out, trying to calm myself down. I am feeling overwhelmed and I need to talk to someone about it.

"My mom," I choke out. "David told me about her."

Tobias continues to stroke my hair, not asking me a bunch of questions. He just lets me talk in my own time. I notice that we're alone, everyone else must be at the cafeteria.

"She was from the fringe," I continue. "She was placed in the city when she was sixteen. She worked for the Bureau." I unravel my arms from the tablet and lie it in front of us. "He gave me this. He told me that there were some diary entries that she had written on here."

"Are you going to read them?" He asks me quietly.

"Not yet, I just need to think first."

I feel him nod his head as he continues to soothe me. Maybe if I close my eyes, I'll be able to think more clearly.

…

I wake up at twilight, still secure in Tobias' arms. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep. He must notice me stir because he starts rubbing small circles on my arm.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi, um, sorry." I reply, sheepishly.

"Tris, don't ever apologise for your feelings. I told you that you can tell me anything."

"Thank you. You can tell me anything as well." I decide to stress the sincerity of what I just said. It's all well and good having Tobias be there for me, but I need to make sure that I am here for him also.

"I know I can," he says, while rubbing his nose along my neck and smiling into my skin.

"I don't think I've ever slept this much," I say whilst laughing, trying to lighten up the mood.

"No, neither have I. I can't say that I don't mind it though."

"I think we needed a rest, after everything that's happened."

Tobias is just about to reply, when the rest of our group barge into the doors.

"Good afternoon sleepyheads. Not bothering to get up today?" Uriah teases. Him and Marlene collapse on the bed together.

"Shut up they've had a rough couple of days," Christina says whilst walking over to me. She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear. "If my man was as hot as yours, I think I'd stay in bed all day too."

My face goes bright red and I push her away, "Christina!" I hope Tobias didn't hear. She gives me an apologetic shrug and walks back to her bunk.

…

Tobias and I decide to go to the cafeteria to get some food. I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving. We have already missed dinner, but hopefully they'll give up something to eat. I sit down and Tobias comes back with two plates in hand, setting them on the table in front of us. On the plate is a light brown crusty looking chunk of goodness knows what and potato coloured stick-shaped things. The only thing I recognise are the peas.

"What is this?" I ask him, looking increasingly confused.

"The bumpy thing is chicken, the brown stuff that covered it is called breadcrumbs. It's a type of seasoning. The other things are called fries. They are cut-up pieces of potato. Uriah won't stop going on about them." He laughs.

I decide to give it a try and I am pleasantly surprised. It doesn't have too much flavour like the other things that I have tried, I suppose to other people this is relatively plain. But for me, it's a step-up from chicken breast and boiled potatoes.

"Mmm," I say as I eat the fries. Tobias looks up at me and smirks. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he replies. He still shakes his head and smiles, whilst eating his own food.

We finish quickly, and drink a glass of water afterwards. Then we make our way back to…you guessed it. The dorm. Where else could we possibly go?

When we walk in, I notice Caleb is setting up camp on one of the beds. I feel a new rage of sickness and anger as soon as I see him.

"Tris!" Christina springs up from the bed, dragging Marlene with her. "I've noticed that you're looking quite dishevelled lately. Time for a girly night?"

"A girly night?" I question. I dread to think what she has in store for me.

"Yeah, come on." She drags me and Marlene out the door before I even have time to say goodbye to Tobias.

"Okay so I was talking to this woman before, asking her if there are any shops here. Because I thought, where the hell do they get all of their stuff?" Christina natters on as she drags us down the hallways. "So she took me to this stock room where they keep all the toiletries and stuff, and let me take whatever I wanted!" She sounds so excited, but to me this sounds like torture.

"I don't know if I'm up for this, with everything that's going on-"

"Oh Tris." She interrupts me. "You need normal teenage time. Otherwise you won't last another day."

She's right I suppose, I do need to clear my head and have at least one normal hour. We reach a door and she jiggles the door handles, creaking it open.

"What is this room?" Marlene asks.

"I found it before. It used to be a hotel room or something, doesn't look like it's been used for a long time though. It's got a bathroom too." Christina replies.

We stand in a large room with plush, carpeted floors. There's a large, but very dusty, four poster bed. Christina walks over to the other side of the room and lifts the plastic dust covers off a large piece of furniture, revealing a sofa that looks big enough to be a bed.

"Cool! Why didn't they show us this?" Marlene asks.

"No idea, I suppose they wanted us to all stay together in the dorms." Christina answers. She walks over to the cabinet next to the bed, and pulls out a bag filled with bottles and tubs. "Here's the goodies," she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Makeup?" Marlene screeches.

"Yeah, and nice smelling shampoos and lotions."

"Lets get to it!" Marlene and Christina are much more enthusiastic than I am, but I decide to go along with it.

"Oh, I also managed to get us some better fitting clothes. All black." Christina pulls out a bag of clothes, which I am surprisingly thankful to see. We all sit on the floor in the middle of the room, surrounded by all the various lotions and potions.

"Ah, yes!" Marlene picks up a razor. "I'm so glad you got this! I can't stand it, I'm as hairy as Uriah!" We all laugh, I suppose it is nice for it to be just us girls. It's certainly taking my mind off things. It's making me realise that no matter where you are or what your situation is, as long as you have friends, you can find happiness. Even if it is only for a little while.

"Here, put some of this on, it will make your skin glow." Christina smoothes a silky lotion onto my skin. It smells floral but not too overpowering. "I bet you have a nasty scar on your back, don't you?"

"I suppose, I haven't really looked at it. It's only just starting to close up and heal." Scars have never bothered me, because vanity was a sin in Abnegation.

"Well you can put this oil on it once it's healed." Marlene hands me a small bottle. I doubt I'll use it though.

"Tris?" Christina interrupts me whilst I'm sniffing the scented beauty products.

"Yeah?" I reply, cautiously.

"Would you let me cut your hair?"

Marlene intakes a large breath. "Yeah! Let her do it Tris! You would suit shorter hair!"

Only my mother ever cut my hair before. But I have always wanted it shorter.

"Um, okay." I reluctantly agree.

Christina looks far too excited when she grabs the pair of scissors. She takes me over to the large mirror that's hung up on the wall, and sits me down on a chair in front of it.

"How short are you going to cut it?" I ask her warily. Marlene is taking my hair out of its pony tail.

"Hmm," Christina holds my hair in-between her fingers, holding it at various lengths. "I'll probably cut it up to here." She holds her fingers a few inches above its current length, which is in-line with my chest.

"Okay, that's fine."

She smiles at me and grabs the scissors, and cuts a chunk of my hair off straight away.

"Christina!' I shout. She has cut it way shorter than the length she showed me. It's now up to my shoulder.

"Sorry! I just thought that this would really suit you. And I knew that you would never agree to it if I told you!" She justifies.

"It does look really good Tris," Marlene tries to make me feel better.

"How can you tell if it looks good or not. There's just one chunk missing!" I wail.

"Oh give it a rest. I'll cut the rest and neaten it up. It will look gorgeous!" Christina says whilst she chops away at the rest of my golden locks. The strands fall to the floor and gather around my feet. When she's finished, I've got to admit that she did a great job.

"What do you think?" Marlene asks.

"Wow. I look so…"

"Different? Grown up?" Christina answers for me.

"Yeah." I smile at my own reflection for the first time in my life.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for your reviews/favs/follows :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

"You cut your hair?" Tobias asks me when we get back to the dorms.

"No, it just fell off!" Christina remarks. Tobias scowls at her.

"I like it," he tells me, smiling.

"Thanks, I uh, thought I needed a change." I reply shyly.

"Yeah, she looks hot now, don't you think?" Marlene says, whilst fluffing my hair up. Tobias smirks.

I smile but my good mood soon stops when I see that Caleb is still in the dorms. I wish I didn't feel so uncomfortable around him, because even after everything, I'm still related to him. Even though he isn't much of a brother, I'm still going to have to put up with him. Even though he stirs up so many emotions within me; rage, resentment, sadness, betrayal, hopelessness…I still don't regret bringing him with us and saving him from his probable execution. I suppose that makes me the better person, and I'll settle for that. Tori walks into the dorm room, snapping me out of my thoughts. She stands and looks at our group.

"Decided to join us?" Uriah asks, not unkindly.

"No," she says. "There's news from the city. Follow me."

We turn to each other and follow her immediately. Even though we haven't talked about it, I'm pretty sure that all of us haven't stopped thinking about what could be happening in the city. Especially those who still have family living there. We follow Tori into the meeting room, where David, Amar and George wait for us.

"I know it's a little late for a meeting," David says. "But I thought you might like to know what is happening inside the city walls."

We all take a seat around the large meeting table. It's a formal environment, and none of us look like we fit in. Too young, too underdressed.

"Well, Four, your mother is turning out to be quite the leader," David laughs. He laughs by himself though, the rest of us just continue to stare. "The situation in the city is dire. We can't leave it as it is, we're going to have to do something about it."

"Why, what's happening?" Tori asks.

"Evelyn Johnson has decided to elect herself as leader of the entire city, she has abandoned all the factions, and her general rule is 'follow me or be killed'" David replies.

"Yeah, that sounds like my mother." Tobias sighs.

"Yes well, we need to figure out what we can do about it. Amity is keeping its gates locked, although I don't know how long they will be able to survive like that. Obviously, the whole point of the experiment is for people to live in factions. If Evelyn isn't allowing this, then we need to do something about that. We will not fund for this experiment or allow the city residents to keep swallowing up our recourses if they aren't even taking part in the experiment."

"Well they don't know that they are in an experiment, do they?" I snap.

"No they do not, but that doesn't mean that we should just let them live their life however they see fit."

"However they see fit?" Anger bubbles in my throat. "They are people. They should be able to live however they want."

"Regardless," David continues. "I will be sorting this situation out. Evelyn has become quite bothersome for us. She needs to be…controlled."

"And how are you planning to control her?" Tobias asks.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Of course, I do not want to take any drastic measures. But I will do whatever it takes to save this experiment."

"Why don't you just end the experiment and label it as failed like the rest of them?"

"Because, this experiment hasn't failed yet. It has proved to be successful due to the large amount of GP's created. I will not end it just because one woman cannot control her temper and need for leadership." David's voice is factual and irritating. It's irritating how ignorant he is. He is a product of a failed society.

"There's nothing that we can say, is there?" I question. "There's nothing that we can say or do that will influence your decisions, or change your mind. I'm right, aren't I?"

"To put it shortly, yes. Whatever we decide to do with the city, will be down to me and the rest of the governing body of the Bureau."

"So why bother? Why are you bothering to have a meeting with us?" Christina asks.

"Because, it is your old home, after all. I thought you would want to know what was happening since you left. I also know that some of you still have family there, so I figured you would like to be updated on how they are."

"Can we see them? Can we bring them out here?" Uriah sounds worried, obviously thinking about Zeke and his mother.

"They cannot leave the experiment. You can of course go back to the city, if that is what you wish. However, if you do, I am afraid that I would have to administer some kind of memory serum to you."

"Memory serum? You would wipe our memories?" Uriah is angry, we are all angry.

"Yes. We could not risk you revealing what is beyond the fence."

"I think we should call it a day." Tori interrupts us before we start an argument. "Please, call us back when you have some actual news that's worth listening to. Or when you decide that we have a say in what happens to our neighbours and our families."

Tori gets up out of her chair and storms out of the meeting room. We look around at each other, and decide to follow her. David continues to stay sitting down at the head of the table, along with George and Amar, who haven't said anything throughout this whole 'meeting'. I'm starting to wonder who's side they're on, whether they have been brainwashed by the Bureau or not. Just as me and Tobias are about to leave, David stops us by placing a hand on Tobias' shoulder. He quickly shrugs him off and turns around to give him a deathly stare.

"What?" He grunts.

"Tobias, I thought that you might be interested to know what has become of your father." David sighs.

"Not really."

"Well, he is being held prisoner by Evelyn. There will be a trial held for him, to decide his fate."

"When?"

"Possibly in a few days."

Tobias nods his head, grabs my hand, and leaves the meeting room. We're walking back to the dorms, and I feel like a prisoner, back at Erudite. The Bureau is corrupted, and they won't let us leave. We could go back to the city, but not as the same person who arrived here. We would return having lost all of our memories, our personality, ourselves. We would be a walking talking human body, with a name and basic knowledge. The thought makes me sick. I can't even imagine how Tobias must feel. His mother has turned into another corrupted leader, and his father may be killed. Will he mourn for his father? Does he feel upset? I don't want to press the issue, but I want to know if he is okay or not. I want him to talk to me.

We all arrive back to our beds, feeling agitated and restless. I can't tell the difference between night and day anymore, since all we do is sleep and eat.

"Man, we've got to do something. I don't think I can last another day in this dorm room." Uriah whines.

"I know, I feel lousy." Will replies.

"Well, maybe you should all look for jobs within the Bureau," Cara interrupts. I think we all forgot that her and Caleb were with us.

"What do you mean?" Uriah asks.

"Caleb and I have been helping out in the labs, if we're going to be staying here, then you should at least make yourselves useful instead of waiting for action to find _you_."

"Cara, give it a rest. We don't even know if we want to stay here or not." Will snaps.

"Well, what else are you all going to do? Agree to have your memories wiped and go back into the city?"

Everyone stays silent. I can tell that Cara and Caleb will enjoy being at the Bureau, they obviously don't have a problem with the way that things work around here. However, the rest of us aren't going to agree to working with them too easily. I hear numerous sighs and mutters before Uriah speaks.

"Turn the light off, will you?" He commands, probably directed at Caleb since he's nearest to the light switch. I hear Caleb get out of bed in silence and flick the switch, leaving us all to lie here in the dark, with our eyes wide open.

…

Sleep eventually found us all, but we still stayed silent as we woke up and walked to the cafeteria. It's out of character for our group to be so quiet, even Uriah is starting to look pale and sullen.

"Maybe we could sit outside or something?" Marlene suggests.

"Yeah, and be babysat by a bunch of guards? No thanks." Christina snorts.

"Well, do you think that we really should look for jobs then? I mean, I don't want to have my memory wiped." Marlene's soft voice allows us to think about this for the first time, without hatred clouding our thoughts.

"No. I don't think that would be the best idea. I know what David would want us to do, and I would rather lose my memory." Will says, glumly.

"What do you mean? What has he said to you?" I ask.

"Because I was Erudite, and transferred to Dauntless, he offered me a 'special' position." He says whilst buttering his toast. "Basically, he wanted me to go to the fridge, grab a few kids, tests their genes, and then bring them back here if they were any good…against their will." Everyones mouths drop open in shock.

"So he wanted you to abduct children and throw them into the experiment?" My voice is contorted with anger.

"Well, yes. I told him to shove it."

"I can't believe that they would do that. It's bad enough controlling the people that are already in the city, but he shouldn't drag children away from their families!"

"We have to stop them." Tobias says.

"How?" Will asks.

"I don't know yet. But we'll come up with something."

…

I lie on the bed with Tobias. After we were in the cafeteria, I decided to read what was on the tablet. It was filled with diary entries that my mother had written about her life. She watched her mother kill her father, and ran away to the fringe. Her experience there was just as bad, where she killed a boy who was starting a fight with a younger boy. She saved him. The rest of it was basically what David had already told me. She was sent into the Chicago experiment, and was told to transfer to Erudite from Dauntless in order to track down the killer. She spoke about her reasons for choosing Abnegation instead, because she wanted a normal life with my father. However, the last few entries were what shocked me. They were letters to David. David loved my mother, and he lost her. This made me even warier of David than I ever have been before. A heartbroken man is a dangerous man. I can tell that he probably resents my mother for not choosing him, and I have to stay away from him. I probably remind him of my mother.

"Tobias, Im lost."

He turns around to me, cupping my face in his hands.

"I know. So am I." He replies.

"Are you sad? About your father?"

"Yes. But I don't know why."

"Because, you're still related to him. Even though you hate him, and he was terrible to you, you still have some kind of connection towards him. I feel the same way about Caleb."

"I suppose you're right. I just wish that I never had to think about him again."

"Once this is all over, you won't have to." He nods his head and continues to rub his thumb across my cheekbone. "Do you think this will be over?"

"I hope so." He whispers. "We need to figure out what to do. But we'll have to wait until David decides what to do with the city."

I nod my head. "I just feel, tired. And helpless."

"You're just a bit down, that's all. I think we all are. Want to take a walk? Stretch our legs?"

"Yeah, good idea."

We both get up off the bed and slip our shoes on, heading out the dorms. We walk around for a while, holding hands, until we run into Nita.

She starts to speak in a suspicious, sultry voice. "I was hoping to find you two."

* * *

**A/N- I didn't include Natalie's Diary entries because I'm sure you all read them when you read Allegiant and I don't want to bore you to death :) The Bureau and David really annoys me! But don't worry, he gets his comeuppance ;) **

**Thanks for your support: readers/reviewers/favs/follows I appreciate it :) **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

"Nita?" Tobias asks.

"Oh, I'm glad to see that you remember my name," Nita replies. She raises her eyebrows at him slightly. "Follow me."

Tobias and I look at each other, shrug our shoulders and decide to follow her. Nita sashays in front of us, swaying her hips. I want to punch her. Her flirty voice and batting eyelashes are starting to annoy me. I look at Tobias out of the corner of my eye to see if he's looking at Nita but thankfully, he's looking at the floor. Nita leads us into a small lab, about the size of a bathroom.

"First of all, I would just like to say how impressed I am, Tris." Wait, she's impressed with me? I thought she'd only be impressed by how good looking Tobias is.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"You're defiance against having your genes tested. You're disagreement with the labels of GD's and GP's. It's very rare that we find people who think for themselves."

"Well, it doesn't take an idiot to work out that the whole GD and GP thing is nonsense." I smirk.

"You're quite right. I was hoping, that you would both be interested in helping with a revolt against the Bureau." I can see that Nita doesn't like to waste any time.

"A revolt?" Tobias questions.

"Yes, me and a few others are planning on overthrowing the Bureau. We stand for equality between GD's and GP's. We want the experiments to stop, and we want people who are considered 'damaged' to be treated fairly, instead of being treated like genetic rejects."

"What are you planning on doing?" Tobias asks.

"We want to explode the weapons lab, destroy the death serum. We believe that they will be planning on using it."

"The death serum?" I question. "Who would they use that for?"

"We suspect GD's. I can only presume that they are planning to wipe them out." Nita sighs and looks at the ground, acting sorrowful. However, I think she really is only acting. He response doesn't seem real, she doesn't seem like she honestly cares. I am becoming increasingly suspicious of her.

"Why would they do that, that doesn't make any sense?"

"GD's are considered expendable. I am sure that they would want to get rid of as many GD's as possible who are in the Bureau, since they believe that they cannot be trusted."

"So, what did you want us to do?" says Tobias.

"We would need your combat skills, setting up bombs and detonating them. Maybe even fighting a few guards in order to get to the weapons lab. Of course, we could do this without your help, but we thought that you might be interested in taking part in a revolt."

"Maybe we cou-" I interrupt Tobias before he gets a chance to finish his sentence.

"If you can execute your mission without our help, then I suggest you do so. We're not interested." I say, firmly.

Tobias and Nita look at me in shock. I don't trust Nita, and I'm not taking part in her games. More importantly, I don't want Tobias to take part in any of her games either.

"Very well, if that is your decision," Nita sighs. "Of course, if you change your mind, please come back to me."

I nod my head and grab Tobias' hand, dragging him out of the door.

"Can I ask that you keep this between yourselves?" Nita shouts as we walk down the hallways.

"Got it!" I snap back.

When Nita is out of sight, Tobias pulls me to a halt, a frown spread across his face. He looks angry.

"Tris? What was that all about?" He asks, his voice deadly calm.

"I just- I don't think that we can trust her. I don't think that we can trust any one except for ourselves."

"But what about me? What if I wanted to trust her?"

"You don't even know her Tobias! She's probably trying to manipulate us, in order to get what she wants."

"Nonsense. She's in the same position as us. She knows that the Bureau is corrupted and wants to overthrow them."

"Then what happens? What happens when they find out what we did? They'll finish us off! And then all of this will have been for nothing!"

"It wouldn't have been for nothing. We would have stopped them from using the death serum!"

"Do you actually believe that? Are you stupid? They're not going to start killing everyone. Why would they do that? If anything, they would throw us back into the experiments instead. They wouldn't waste human beings when they can find plenty of other things to do with us!"

"I am not stupid!" Tobias shouts.

"Then why do you believe her? Is it because she's pretty? Blinded by beauty?" I probably shouldn't have said this because I know it's not true. Tobias is not stupid, he's intelligent. And he wouldn't allow a person's looks to influence his actions. He has only ever shown me kindness, and I am abusing his trust by calling him names.

"You know I'm not like that, Tris! Why would you say that?" Tobias grabs my wrist, a little too harshly. He has never looked at me in this way before.

"Stop! Let go!"

"No, give me an answer! Do you honestly think that I am attracted to her and not you?"

"Tobias, stop! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I cry.

"I just want to do what's best for the city. I want to help in any way that I can. I want to stop the prejudice. I want to do the right thing for once!" He's not even looking at me any more, but he keeps pulling me towards him.

"Tobias, you're _hurting_ me!"

When I say that he has hurt me, his hand springs open immediately. He looks at me in complete shock and all I can do is stare back. His eyes start to go glassy and my breathing is becoming erratic.

"Tris-" his voice breaks. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

I continue to stare at him, wide eyed. I had seen this side to Tobias before, but never directed at me. I raise my eyebrows and look down at the floor, trying to compose my thoughts. I can't even get any words out, so I decide to just walk away. I know that you shouldn't walk away from your problems, but we both need to cool off before this gets any worse. We have never argued before, and my heart aches. I was the one who was blinded, not him. I was blinded by jealousy and my lack of self confidence. I allowed my problems to take over me, but so did Tobias. He allowed his anger and frustration to overwhelm him. I suppose this is just what happens sometimes, you can't always keep your demons at bay. Even though I could have handled the situation a little better, I'm still glad that I decided not to trust Nita.

…

I sit on my bed, holding the tablet in my sweaty palms. I didn't bother reading through the diaries again because reading something that my mother wrote just makes me upset and confused. Tobias never came back to the dorms. I don't know where he is, but I know that we just needed time apart for a short while.

Later on, Caleb walks into the dorms. He sees me and is about to walk straight back out again before I stop him.

"Caleb, wait." I shout, hastily. He turns around to look at me, with sorrow filled eyes.

"Beatrice?"

"I have something to show you." I get up and walk across the room to him, with the tablet in hand. "This is a tablet, I'm sure you know how to use one." He nods his head in reply. "Well, it's filled with diary entries that mom wrote before she went inside the fence. I have already read through them, and I thought that you might like to as well. Sorry, I should have told you about it sooner."

He takes the tablet out of my hands. "Thank you."

We stand in uncomforatable silence for what feels like an eternity. I've never had a normal relationship with my bother, even before the betrayal. I don't necessarily want to fix things, I just wish that none of it had happened.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted when you were in hospital. About Four." Caleb says quietly. I am shocked that he's apologising for something that he has said. Usually, he always sticks by his opinion and thinks that he is right no matter what.

"Thanks." I don't really know what to say, especially after the incident with Tobias.

"I don't know what happened with you two, but he seems pretty upset." How does Caleb know that something is wrong? They're probably all sat in the cafeteria whilst I'm sitting on my bed, sulking.

"We um- had an argument." I don't want to go in to detail, not with Caleb. Not after he was almost proved right.

"Beatrice, everyone has problems. Everyone gets upset. We all fall out with each other, but thats just the way it works. Relationships are full of trials and tribulations. The important thing is that you make sure you never give up on someone that you love. I gave up on you Beatrice, I gave up on you and now I can't put things straight. Don't do the same thing with Four. Apologise to each other and move on with it. You're both young. We're all young. We're all going to make mistakes."

I never thought that Caleb, my brother Caleb, would be the one to set my head straight. Would be the one to tell me to chase after Tobias. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I suppose that that's just life. People change, people go through phases. People get angry and upset. People become happy and filled with hope. People let their guard down, no matter how many times they've been hurt. Some people never let their guard down, too afraid of the consequences. I suppose the important thing is that we have to trust each other, and be kind to each other. We have to help each other work through our weaknesses. That's what love is about.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Outside with Uriah."

I leave the dorm room to find Tobias. I want to apologise to him, and I want him to apologise to me. I want us to be able to work through these tough times together. I want to stick by his side, no matter what. I chose him, and he chose me. I know that I have made some wrong decisions in my life, but him…I will never regret choosing.

* * *

**A/N- So I've already pre-written and finished this story, I'll probably post like a chapter a day instead of posting it all at once. I know it's following the same story line as the books but there will be a different ending, and a different fate for the characters. Sorry if it's boring, the next (and last) few chapters are going to pick up pace. I decided not to create my own major events because this is my first fan fiction and I just wanted to practice writing one. Honestly I found it difficult to write this because I don't like 'Allegiant'. I enjoyed writing the parts of Divergent and Insurgent, but as soon as I got onto the events of Allegiant I found it so difficult! I love the characters though so that keeps me going (and makes me want to write an AU fan fiction for divergent...so maybe I will after this). Don't worry about the ending being depressing...it will have lots of drama but I'm changing it slightly :) The epilogue will also be a bit different. **

**Have a nice day! x**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

I walk through the main hallway that leads to the lobby of the Bureau. I haven't really thought of what to say to Tobias, I just know that I need to see him. Need to speak with him, in order to set things straight.

I eventually reach the lobby when I see Tobias crashing through the main doorways. Uriah is outside, also running towards the lobby doors.

"Tris! Run!" Tobias yells with a panic riddled voice.

He is running at me with full speed, I turn around to start running in the direction that I came. I don't know what I'm running from but I know that it is some kind of danger. I have only been running for a few seconds when I feel Tobias crash against my back, nocking me to the floor. I scream in pain when he lands on top of my stab wound, and my chin and nose slam against the marble floor. My nose is bleeding but Tobias is still lying on top of me, his body weight crushing me. My entire body is covered by his, and his arms are wrapped around my head, leaving it difficult to breathe. That's when I hear it. Calling it a bang would be a ridiculous understatement. It sounds like the whole world is exploding and shattering around us. I scream at the top of my lungs but I can't even hear my own voice. Shrapnel and pieces of glass fly through the air and skid past my face on the ground. Dust contaminates my eyes and the ground shudders beneath us. I cough and choke whilst Tobias buries his face next to mine, our skin touching. I feel his eyelashes move against my cheek, and his breathing is heavy like mine. I'm too shocked for tears to fall, but I have figured out that there has been some kind of explosion. Throughout this entire scene, one name comes into my head. Nita.

"Tris, are you okay?" Tobias is shaking me but I can't move. He starts to cough.

The atmosphere is silent except for the sounds of coughing and spluttering. I can hear the crunching and shattering sound of glass hitting the floor. Cries of pain start to fill the room, and my body is shaking. My eyes are peeled wide open, but I can't look anywhere, can't shift my gaze.

"Tris, can you hear me?" Tobias' voice sounds soft, but I know that he is worried.

I'm not even crying, I'm just very confused. Where am I? Did that just really happen? Tobias rolls off me and turns me over so that I'm lying on my back. He's covered in grey dust and tiny little cuts. Apart from my bleeding nose and bruised chin, I look unscathed. He continues to search my eyes before deciding to pick me up and carry me out of the lobby. I see Amar and George running out of the Bureau. I finally find my voice when we're walking through the hallways.

"Where's Uriah?" I ask.

Tobias frowns, "Amar and George are going to get him."

I nod my head but can't shake off the feeling of dread. When thinking the explosion over in my head, I know that it must have come from outside. Outside is where Uriah was.

Tobias walks me to the infirmary, where many more people are starting to gather. He lays me down on a bed and sits next to me, Christina and Marlene rush in carrying worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you both okay? We were in the Cafeteria when we felt the explosion." Christina asks.

"We're fine. Just a bit shocked." Tobias answers, looking at me. I still feel dazed. "Marlene, Uriah was outside when it happened."

Tears start to fall from Marlene's eyes and she takes in a shaky breath. Christina grabs her hand, tears also filling her eyes.

"It was a bomb?" Marlene whispers.

"Yes, we spotted it in time and managed to run away. If we hadn't of seen it, we would have both been killed instantly."

My head snaps around to look at Tobias. I almost lost him. The argument that we shared could have been the last words that we gave each other. A sick feeling grows in my stomach when I think about the situation that I could be in right now. Just as we're contemplating what has happened, we see George and Amar carry an unconscious and badly burned Uriah into the infirmiry.

"He needs urgent medical attention!" Amar shouts. "Now!"

A couple of nurses and doctors run to Uriah's aid. There are many injured people crammed in here, but no one is as seriously injured as Uriah. His clothes are burnt black. On the back of his body, I can't tell the difference between cloth and skin. Blisters are already forming all over his arms, and blood is smeared across his face. It pains me to see Uriah like this. He doesn't deserve it. He is one of the kindest people I know. I couldn't imagine a world without him.

"Oh my God!" Marlene cries when she sees Uriah, and rushes up to him. "Uri, can you hear me? Hold on, it's going to be okay." She holds his hand whilst they place him on the hospital bed. A crowd of nurses gather around him, one of them is telling Marlene that she needs to leave. "No, I need to stay with him!" She cries. The nurse is politely telling her that Uriah needs medical attention, and only doctors and nurses can be in the surgery room. They wheel Uriah through to one of the private rooms, hooking him up to various machines whilst the main surgeon asks the nurses a bunch of questions about Uriah's condition.

"Marlene, he's going to be okay." Christina holds Marlene in her arms, who has broken down. I hope all the others are okay. We're lucky that it was just a small bomb, and Tobias and Uriah were the only ones who were close to it. Everyone else seems to be suffering from impact or glass wounds. I turn to Tobias and give him a knowing, concerned look. I suspect that he too has figured out that Nita was obviously behind the bombing. I don't talk to him about it now though, we can't risk being overheard.

A nurse walks over to me and Tobias. She's holding a clip board, and has a stethoscope around her neck.

"What is your name?" She asks me.

"Tris Prior," I reply.

"Do you feel dizzy, nauseous? Do you have a headache?"

"A bit of all of them." I can tell that I'm going to have an even bigger headache once she's finished asking me all these questions.

"Can you look here for me please," she holds up a finger whilst shining a light into my eyes. "And here," she moves her finger in the other direction. "Alright, can you just blow really hard on this for me please." She holds out a tubular object with scale of some sort printed on the front. When I blow down onto the tube, the little hand on the scale moves upwards. "Good." She pulls the stethoscope from around her neck and places it in her ears. "Can you please lift your shirt up for me." I reluctantly apply, lifting my top up so that she can place the cold stethoscope onto my skin. "Okay, and turn around please." I turn around and she places the stethoscope onto my back. "Breathe in, and breathe out." I do as she says without argument. I know that I am fine, but it's better to be checked over, just incase. Now she pulls my top down and I turn back around to face her. She starts to press lightly on the bone of my nose and I wince. She then moves down to examine my chin, pressing along my jaw line. "Okay , your vitals are good and there are no signs of any breathing problems. Your nose isn't broken, just badly bruised like your chin. I suggest using an ice compress to take down the swelling. You are experiencing a bit of dizziness and nausea however, so I suggest that you stay here and lie down for a few hours." I nod my head and swallow the pain pills that she gives me. She moves on to Tobias and does pretty much the same thing, telling him that he is fine and only suffered minor grazes. She gives him pain pills and instructs him to stay with me for a few hours.

"Lie down," he says to me. I lie at the edge of the hospital bed, and Tobias lies next to me. I really want to talk to him about what happened, but now is not the place. There are many people cramped into the infirmary, and we can't risk them overhearing us. I also want to talk about the argument, but that feels to personal to discuss here. I think about how he protected me with his own body. He was prepared to let himself get hurt in order to avoid it happening to me. My feelings of anger have completely washed away. I decide to lie here and close my eyes. I'll wait until we're back at the dorms to speak to him properly.

…

Sleep must have found me, because before I know it, I'm being shaken awake by Will.

"Four, Tris, wake up." He whispers.

We both groggily open our eyes, whatever those tablets that the nurse gave us must have nocked us out. I feel sluggish.

"What's going on?" Tobias asks.

"Uriah's still unconscious, they're working on his back, trying to heal his burn marks. The technology here is pretty advanced, so they're doing a good job in quick time."

I'm thankful that he is being mended. I don't know what we would have all done if we had lost Uriah.

"What about the rest of the Bureau?" I ask.

"People only suffered minor wounds. A few people have already been arrested. They're men who we have never met before. I heard that they were some kind of rebellious group working against the Bureau. I don't know what they were trying to achieve by blowing up a fountain, but they were caught in time before any more bombs could be set off. They also arrested a woman with dark hair who worked in the lab. They've been thrown in the cells, and it doesn't look like they'll be allowed out any time soon. David is calling an emergency meeting with the heads of the Bureau. Until then, we just all have to sit tight. A clean up operation has already commenced." Will pauses. "Anyway, I better get back to Christina and Marlene. They're still pretty upset about Uriah."

He pats my shoulder and nods at Tobias, leaving to find the others. I look at Tobias, even though deep down we knew who was behind all this, our suspicions have been confirmed. Nita was involved with the bombing, and we knew about it.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

A few hours later, Tobias and I leave the infirmary, once we know that Uriah has reached a stable condition. We won't know the full effects of his injuries until he wakes up, but it's such a relief to know that he's going to be okay. We arrive at the dorms, still shaken up, but somewhat lighter. Nearly losing each other and Uriah put things into perspective for us, that we need to seize the moment and stay together as a team.

Tobias sits me down on the bed and walks into the bathroom. He comes back a couple of minutes later holding a bucket of warm water and a couple of wash cloths. I still hold the ice pack on my bruised chin, however the swelling has thankfully significantly reduced. He sits down on the bed next to me and I realise that now is the time to discuss what happened. We need to set things straight whilst we have the chance.

"Tobias, I'm sorry about before, I-"

Tobias cuts me off by lifting me off the bed and pulling me to his chest. This action takes me by surprise, I thought he would still be a little angry at me. He takes the ice pack from my hand and holds it to my face.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I shouldn't have grabbed your wrist like that."

I nod against his chest, understanding that the frustration of the Bureau and what I said to him obviously just became too much.

"You were right, anyway." He says. "Nita was trying to manipulate us."

"It doesn't matter. We could have stopped them, couldn't we?" I ask.

"No. We didn't know that they were going to bomb the Bureau. We just thought that they were just blowing up the weapons lab and stealing the death serum. You know that we couldn't have said anything to David. It would have implicated us both."

"But if they were arrested, we could have saved Uriah-"

"Tris. We only had a tip off that Nita was going to start a rebellion and steal some serums. We had no idea who the other people were, they would have still been able to carry out their mission."

I nod my head and heave a sigh. "What happened? How did you know you needed to run?" I ask him.

"Uriah was trying out a job, being a guard. We were outside, stood by the fountain when I noticed a black box. I only noticed it because I was too busy thinking about you to pay attention to what Uriah was saying," he pauses. "Anyway, I saw a little light start to flash and knew that it couldn't be anything good. I had been shown these types of explosive devices at Dauntless. I showed Uriah and we both started to run."

I look up at his face and notice he has a small gash wound on his temple, probably from the glass. I pick up a wash cloth from the bucket of water and wring it out. I look back at Tobias and see that the little cuts and scratched are all over his arms, and also his back.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" It's the least I could do after he used his body as a human shield for me. He nods his head and turns around so that his back is facing me. His shirt is ripped and bloodstained. I help him take his top off, careful not to pull on the small cuts. I am greeted with the heavenly sight of Tobias' back yet again. Although, I need to control myself. I'm supposed to be cleaning his wounds. Even though there are lots of them, covering his entire back, the majority of them are little grazes and scratches, they'll probably heal overnight. I carefully start to wash the blood and dust off his skin, making sure I avoid dragging the cloth too much. I don't think I've ever been able to examine him like this before. He is strong and beautiful, and he's mine and I love him. I kiss the Abnegation symbol on his back and he turns around to look at me. He's about to kiss my lips but I pull away, teasing him.

"I need to wash the rest of the dust off. I can't leave a job unfinished." I say, mimicking a serious tone.

He smirks and heaves a sigh, watching my face intently has I hold his arm and wash the rest of the dirt off, taking special care around the creases in his palms. I carefully wash the rest of his face, memorising his features. His chest isn't dirty, but I just want the excuse to put my hands on him. I start to rub the cloth on him slowly, examining his smooth skin and defined abs.

Then, he clasps his hand over mine, and pulls the cloth from my grip. He throws the cloth back into the bucket and speedily presses his lips against mine, pushing me back onto the bed.

"I wish we were alone," he whispers in my ear. I know that we technically are alone, but anyone could walk in at any minute.

"I know where we can be," I reply. He pulls back and looks at me with a questioning grin. I get off the bed, and reach down into his drawers, pulling him out a clean shirt. He pulls it on, and follows me out of the room. I look around expecting to see chaos, but this end of the building was thankfully unaffected. I grab Tobias' hand and start to run down the hallways.

"Tris, where are we going?" He laughs.

I spin around on my heels and kiss him. Then I press a finger to his lips and whisper "shh."

He grins at me like an idiot and I continue to pull him in the direction of the side stairwell. We race up the stairs until we reach the third floor. I slow down my speed so that I can look at the numbers on all of the doors. Finally, I recognise the door of the hotel room that Christina brought us to the other night. I crack it open slightly, checking to see if it's still empty. It is.

I walk in, and that is when the butterflies really start. What am I doing? Why did I bring him up here?

"A bedroom?" He asks, whilst walking to the other end of the room and peeking in the bathroom.

"An old hotel room. Christina found it." I clear my throat. I watch as he continues to mooch around, opening various drawers and looking under dust covers. He stops when he turns around to look at me, noticing that I am stood staring at him. He returns my stare, and we just stay like this for a minute. Smiling at each other.

"Did you, um, did you want to stay here?" He asks me, whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, Tobias, you did mention that you wished we were alone."

"You manage to make all of my wishes come true, don't you?" He laughs at how cheesy he sounded, and I laugh along with him. The nervousness is still brewing in my stomach, and I turn quiet and stare at my feet. "I didn't mean that we had to be alone, you know, I'm okay if you want to go back to the dorms." He says.

"No!" I say a little too enthusiastically. I can feel my cheeks turning pink, and I knot my fingers. "I mean- I um- I want to be alone with you too." I stare down at my fingers, too embarrassed to look him in the eye when I tell him this. I hear his footsteps approach me. He slowly takes my hands in his, and pulls my fingers apart. He laces his own fingers with mine, and squeezes my hands lightly. I'm a lot shorter than him, maybe even by a foot, so it makes it awkward for us to be close to each other when we're standing. Tobias must sense this also, because he places his hands around my hips, lifting me up. I wrap my legs around his waist, and sling my right arm around his neck. Our foreheads touch for a moment, and we're sharing the same breaths. Then, he walks forward so that my back is against the wall. He presses his lips against mine and starts to kiss me, hungrily. My hand curls into his hair and he continues to grip my hips tightly. I pull back and move my hand down to the hem of his shirt, lifting it slightly. He pulls his body away from mine, and I lean my back against the wall so that I can stay up without his hands. He pulls his shirt off in one swift motion and throws it on the floor. I place my hands on his chest and smile when he holds my face and continues to kiss me, biting my lower lip. But he doesn't stop there, he moves down onto my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses along my collar bone. He holds me against him tightly, and pulls me away from the wall. He walks us over to the large plush sofa, and lays me down on my back carefully, whilst he hovers over me.

"How's your shoulder?" He whispers in-between breaths.

"It's fine, I'm fine." Right now, I'm actually better than fine. But I decide to keep that to myself. He just looks at me and smiles shyly. What do we do now? I wish I had listened to Christina, maybe accepted some advice or insight from her. But I suppose it's best just to go with my instincts. I try to pull my top off, but lying down makes this difficult. I laugh a little bit and look at Tobias for help. He puts his hand onto my back and raises me off the couch slightly, pulling my shirt off my body. I suddenly feel very exposed. I know that this isn't the first time he's seen me without a top on. In fact, I remember in the van on our way here, he saw much more of me than I intended. But those times were different. I was in pain, I was lost. He looked at me with caring eyes, but this time, his eyes are filled with lust.

He kisses my cheek. "Beautiful," he murmurs. He starts to lightly kiss under my ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"Tobias." I sigh. I feel him smile against my skin and I know that my cheeks are burning. I gulp and purse my lips. He pulls back to look at me.

"Don't be embarrassed," he says.

"I'm not." I whisper.

We continue to remove the rest of our clothing, until there is no longer anything left to separate us.

"Just tell me to stop and I will." His voice is strained.

"I don't want you to stop."

Those were the last coherent words that we said to each other.

* * *

**A/N- So, they finally did the deed ;) Thank you for taking the time to write your reviews, I really appreciate it. Also thank you for following/favouriting and reading :) There's not long left of the story now!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

I wake up a few hours later, laying on the couch with Tobias in a tangle of arms and limbs, our body heat being the only thing keeping us warm. I've never been this close to someone before, in more ways than one. Now that I'm no longer caught up in the moment, I'm starting to feel a little guilty for running away from my problems and getting lost in Tobias. Was it selfish for us to come up here and stay in our own little world while everyone else was suffering? I don't even know anymore. I felt like we just needed time to be alone, time to be us. And I can honestly say that I feel better for it. Even though I could have never imagined us doing it just after we got caught up in an explosion, I know that there is never a perfect time for anything. You just have to do what feels right, and boy, did it feel right. But Uriah. My friend Uriah is hurt and I need to quit being selfish and go and see how he's doing. I am about to stand up when I realise I am naked. Oh so very...naked. My clothes are thrown across to the other side of the room, brilliant. I decide to try and gently pull out of Tobias' grip so that I can sneak my clothes on without him watching me do it. I manage to release myself from his grip, but when I sit up, I feel an arm snake around my waist.

"C'mere," a sleepy voice says. He pulls me back to his chest and nuzzles his face on my neck, grinning.

"Tobias, we need to get back to reality now." I laugh, pushing him away,

"I don't think I'm quite finished with you yet, I could easily stay in this room all day," he murmurs.

"Uriah. We need to see him."

Tobias sighs at the mention of Uriah's name, and he slowly nods his head. He rolls me off him, onto my back and gets up to retrieve our clothes. I can't help myself, I watch him as he walks to the other end of the room. He picks up my clothes and throws them at me.

"What are you looking at?" He smirks at me.

"Oh nothing," I return his smirk whilst I quickly pull on my clothes. Once we're fully dressed, we head out the door hand in hand.

…

Unfortunately, Uriah won't be awake until this evening, so we have to wait until then to see him. When Caleb sees me and Tobias holding hands, he gives me a small smile. I don't really smile back, because I haven't completely forgiven him. I know that in time, I possibly will. But until then, I am just going to have to tolerate him, and accept that he truly is sorry. Marlene still waits outside Uriah's room, she hasn't left since he got there. Christina and Will keep her company. When we are broken, we have to help one another. We have to mend each other. That's what we need to do now. I walk over to Christina.

"Hey," she says to me. "Where've you been?"

I almost blush, Christina will be able to suss me out with her Candor eyes, so I need to keep a straight face, maybe even avoid the question.

"I'm sorry we didnt stay with you. We just needed to clear our heads after, everything." I reply.

She nods her head. "It's okay, we were just worried about you, that's all."

"You don't need to worry about me, Christina."

"Oh I do Tris, I've become quite fond of you actually." She smiles at me, nudging my arm slightly. I laugh and punch her back.

"How's Marlene holding up?"

"She's upset, of course. But she knows that he will be okay. He's strong. He'll make it through. He um, he woke up earlier, and couldn't hear anything. They had to give him a sedative to calm him down, so he's just sleeping that off."

"He's lost his hearing?" My voice starts to crack.

"Fully in one ear, partially in the other. They've fitted a hearing aid on his left ear so he should be able to hear out of it when he wakes up."

I nod my head. I couldn't imagine the feeling of waking up to find that you couldn't hear. Not to mention the amount of physical pain that he must be in.

"Do you know who Matthew is?" Will asks me.

"Yes, why?"

"He came here earlier, looking for you. He told me to tell you to go to the main lab near David's office when you get the chance."

"Oh, okay…"

"Any idea what he wants?"

"Nope, but I guess I'll find out."

Will nods his head as I get up from my chair, dragging Tobias up with me. We walk back to the dorms first and change our clothes. I badly need a shower, my skin feels sticky from last night's _activities_. I hope I don't smell too bad. I noticed that Tobias still smells heavenly, even though I'm sure he feels like he needs a shower as well. We walk down to the lab, on our way to see Matthew. I know that Matthew only wanted to see me, but wherever I go, Tobias comes with me. Especially when we're in the midst of danger. We're a team, and we're going to stick together no matter what.

When we arrive at the lab, Tobias nocks on the door a couple of times. Just as his fist is about to hit the door for the third time, the door spring open, leaving Tobias to nearly punch a very shocked Matthew in the face.

"Hello, Tris, Four." Matthew squeaks.

Tobias pulls his fist down, and nods his head back at Matthew.

"I heard that you were looking for me?" I ask him.

"Yes," Matthew hastily replies. "Keep your voices down, and come in here with me."

Tobias and I look at each other, confused, but decide to follow him into the room. Once we get in there, I notice how stressed out Matthew looks. He collapses into his chair and starts to scrub his face with his hands.

"David's made his decision," he sighs.

"What? What's he decided?" I ask. Matthew just looks at Tobias and I, not saying anything. "God damn it Matthew tell us!" I shriek through gritted teeth.

"He's going to reset the memories of everyone in the city. And start the experiment from scratch."

I release a shaky breath. My neighbours, my friend's family, they're all going to lose their memories. They're going to forget who they are, what kind of people they have become. They're going to forget each other. Best friends are going to forget that they ever met. Lovers are going to forget what it is they like about each other. Families are going to forget the bond that they share.

"They can't do that." Tobias shakes his head in disbelief.

"They can, and they will."

"When?" I ask.

"The day after tomorrow." Matthew replies.

"We have to stop them before then," says Tobias. "We have to stop them tomorrow, at the latest."

"But how? How could we possibly stop them?" I question.

"I already have a plan," says Matthew. "Well, me and Cara do."

"Cara?" I whisper.

"Yes. She suggested that we re-set the memories of the people in the Bureau, before they get a chance to set it off in the city."

"Isn't that hypocritical? Stopping one evil by using another?" Tobias mutters.

"No. We figured that by doing this, we could also rule out the prejudice between the whole GD and GP thing. We could teach the leaders of the Bureau that we are all equal, despite our genes."

"Oh yeah? Good plan. But don't you think they'll be a little suspicious to find out the reason for why they don't remember anything? Because you re-set their memories?" Tobias scoffs.

"We tell them that it was accidental."

"You think they'll believe that?" I ask.

"We don't have a choice."

I suppose he's right. This is the only plan that we've got. The only plan that we have to save our city. We have to go with it.

"I suggest we hold a meeting tonight. With Christina, Will, Caleb, Cara, Tori, George and Amar. I presume that Marlene will want to stay with Uriah?" Matthew says.

"Yeah, most likely."

"Alright, I'll meet you all back here at 7. It would be best if you didn't all arrive here at once. The Bureau would find it suspicious to see all of you walking around together."

"See you then." I say.

I'm glad that we finally have a plan. Finally know what will become of the Bureau. Hopefully, if all goes well, they will leave the city alone. Leave us to live there in peace, forming our own leadership. But at the moment, we can't do anything except pray for a brighter future. Pray that in a week from now, we will all be free.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it :) **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

The time has finally come for us to go to the meeting and decide everyone's fate. Everyone's fate? Surely, that decision shouldn't be ours. But it is. And it's the only option that we have left. We all arrive at the main lab one by one, and Matthew locks the door behind us. I don't know why we decided to trust him, I suppose it's just because we ran out of choices.

"Have Four and Tris informed everyone on what David is planning for the city?" Matthew asks the group. Everyone nods their head in reply. "Well, we need to arrange a plan for 'Mission: Bureau wipe out."

"Misson: Bureau wipe out?" Christina snorts.

"Yes, we figured that it would make the whole thing more formal if we gave it a name." Cara intellectually retorts.

"Whatever. Just tell us what you want us to do." Tori sighs.

"Well, before we get on to the plan for how we're going to project the memory serum into the Bureau, let's talk about the city first. There is a chance that this mission will not be successful, which means the Bureau will still be able to set the memory serum off in the city. I'm presuming that most of you will want to avoid your families losing their memories?"

"Obviously," says Christina.

"Right, so at the time that we execute the mission, I suggest a group of you head back into the city, inoculating your families."

"Innoculating them?" Tobias asks.

"Yes, Cara and I have been working on a serum that you can give people to make them immune from the memory serum. You can administer it to your families, and also to yourselves, if you're going into the city. We don't have an unlimited amount, but we have enough for a few of you and your families."

"So, when some of us go back into the city, what will the rest of us do?" I question.

"Well, whoever stays here will be involved in setting the memory serum off. There is a small control room, and inside contains the means to administer the whole Bureau with memory serum. It has been set up for emergency purposes, for instance, if the Bureau ever got invaded and we needed to avoid releasing top secret information." Matthew replies.

"Okay, well that's easy enough-"

Cara interrupts me, "Oh, one thing it isn't going to be is easy. That control room is hardwired with death serum. Who ever goes in there, isn't coming out."

"So, what your saying is that this is a suicide mission?" Tobias asks.

"Yes. Exactly. Someone's going to have to take one for the team," Cara says, whilst looking at each and every one of us in the eye. Everyone starts to put their heads down, no one wants to end their life willingly.

"Will the death serum work on me?" I ask. "I have a high resistance to serums, so maybe I can resist the death serum?"

"It is possible." Matthew replies. "But I doubt it. The death serum is the strongest of all serums. There will be a high chance that it will kill you."

"I'll do it." Caleb steps up with watery eyes. I was going to volunteer to do it, but my brother wants to sacrifice himself, and I know that I'm going to have to let him.

"Are you sure?" Cara asks him. I know that her and Caleb have become quite fond of each other. Partners in crime.

"Yes. I know that you all want me to do it. Give me a chance to redeem myself." His voice is croaky. Caleb has never been very brave, but he's always mastered the expertise of acting selfish.

"Alright. So, you need to make your way past the guards. We have a suit that you can wear which will stop the death serum from killing you immediately. It won't save your life, but it will prolong it enough to give you a chance to set the memory serum off. You will go to the control room which has a glass door and glass walls. Matthew has the security code. You enter the security code, and the glass door will lift up. You need to get in that room quickly, the door will lock behind you. There is nothing in that small room except for a couple of control keys that you don't need to worry about, and a large green push button. Once you press that button, the memory serum will be released."

Caleb nods his head, putting on a brave face. "What's the code?"

"51256." Matthew tells him. "You need to remember it, drill it into your brain. You don't want to forget it when you panic."

"51256." Caleb confirms.

"Who is planning on leaving for the city? We suggest those of you who have families." Matthew asks the group.

"I'll go." Christina says.

"So will I." Will joins in.

"We'll escort them." Amar says, pointing to him and George. "Four, what about Evelyn? I think you should inoculate her."

Instead of arguing, Tobias puts his head down and agrees. Deep down, I know that he must still care for his mother. At least, enough for him to want to avoid her losing her memory.

"I will stay here in the safe room with Matthew and Tori. The memory serum won't affect us in there. Matthew and I will need to keep our memory so that we can administer any needed medical treatment. And we will need a guard who remembers what she is doing." Cara says, turning and smiling at Tori. "Tris?" She asks me, "What do you want to do?"

My initial thought would be to stay with Tobias. But I know that my brother needs me. He needs my support before he willingly walks to his death. "I'll stay with Caleb. I'll help him get pass the guards, and then I'll run to the safe room with you."

Tobias looks at me and frowns. I know that he doesn't want me to put myself in any danger, but I think he understands what I have to do.

"Very well. We have enough serum to inoculate Amar, George, Christina, Will and Four. You need to take the rest of the vials into the city to inoculate your families. We'll be fine without the serum once we're in the safe room." Matthew continues, "Report back here at six AM in the morning. David is panning on setting off the memory serum in the evening, so we will have enough time."

Well all nod and begin to leave the laboratory.

…

Once we're on our way to the dorms, Tobias pulls me aside and leads me to the greenhouse. We've never been here before, which is a shame. It's a nice place to sit, makes a change from the rest of the Bureau. I begin to ponder why the Bureau has a greenhouse. What could the purpose of that be? Tobias snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you'll be okay staying here when I go into the city?" He asks me.

"Yes. I'll be fine. You know that this is just something that I have to do. I have to be there for him."

"I know. That's why I love you. Always thinking of others." He presses his lips to my forehead.

"I love you too. We won't be separated for long. Hopefully it will all turn out well and we'll be living very different lives in a couple of days."

"Hopefully." He smiles at me.

I know that the plan is almost fool proof, and the chances of it not turning out the way that we had planned are very low, but I still have a terrible feeling at the bottom of my stomach. All we can do is get high on hope, and try our best to execute the mission effectively.

"I'm going to go and speak to Amar," he says. "Will you be alright going back to the dorms?"

"Yes," I smile at his concern. "I'll be fine. I need time to think anyway."

"Alright." He kisses me again. "I'll see you later on."

"Okay," I say. I watch him leave the greenhouse, and I sit down onto the stone floor. I wish I knew whether my parents would be proud of me or not. I wish I knew what they would do in this situation. Caleb is about the commit the ultimate sacrifice, but is it for the right reasons? He's doing it out of guilt, in hope that I will forgive him for his crimes. But will I forgive him? Will I forgive him after everything that he's done, just because he decided to go on a suicide mission? It doesn't seem right, but I know that this is the way that it has to be. He has committed many sins against friends and family, people who cared about him. And now he is being the given the chance to redeem himself. But will that make us think differently about him? Or will it just leave him to die a coward, having never had the chance to prove him self in other ways, not having to the chance to show that he is sorry? Is this the coward's way out? No. I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts. Sacrifcing himself _is_ the chance to prove himself, _is_ the chance to show that he is sorry. I need to speak to someone. Someone who will make me feel better about my decision, someone who will be a friend for me in my time of need. My feet take me to Uriah.

…

I arrive at the infirmary, and make my way over to Uriah's private room. He has been awake today, and has been speaking to Marlene. I look through the glass windows at him, his eyes are closed. I quietly make my way into the room, closing the door behind me. From the front, he looks like the same old Uriah, just a little tired and pale. But when I look at his arms and the sides of his neck, I can see the evidence of burn marks and forming scars creeping onto his skin. He has bandages wrapped around the more serverly injured parts of his skin, and I can see a small device attached to his left ear, presumably the hearing aid. He must sense that I am in the room because his eyes start to flutter open.

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to wake you," I whisper.

"Hey, Tris. Long time no see." He croaks.

"Yeah," I smile slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, I suppose I've seen better days." He smirks. "Come sit here," he pats the bed next to him, asking me to sit down. I walk over to the edge of the bed but he stops me. "No, sit on my left side so that I can hear you." I forgot that his hearing isn't as great as it used to be. I sit next to him and he smiles weakly, holding his hand out. I have only ever held Tobias' hand before, but I know that Uriah is just being friendly, and he probably needs the support right now.

"So, life is pretty crappy at the moment, isn't it?" He clears his throat, trying to make his voice sound stronger.

"I guess 'crappy' is one word for it," I reply.

He gives me a mock look of surprise. Even after everything he's been through, he still manages to be charismatic. "Did I just hear Tris Prior use a _curse_ word?"

"You did!" I laugh. "What's the world coming to?"

"Honestly? I dread to think." He shakes his head and looks down. I hate to see Uriah with dampened spirits. That gives me the motivation to want to fix things.

"I suppose Marlene told you about the mission?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "Matthew gave us both inoculation serum so that I can stay in my hospital bed, and Mar can stay with me." I nod my head and smile, glad that they'll both be okay. "You're doing the right thing, Tris."

"What?"

"Letting Caleb release the memory serum. It's what he wants to do, and you should let him."

I know that Uriah is right, but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty. We sit in comfortable silence for a moment, taking the time to think about the days to come.

"Can I ask you something?" I say to him.

"Sure?" He looks at me.

"What's a pansycake?"

Uriah looks down at his lap, staring to fidget with his fingers. He heaves a sigh before answering my question. "It's dauntless slang, used as an insult. It's another word for coward. I used to use it all the time and annoy everyone with it. I thought it was really funny, but now, not so much." He's shaking his head, obviously thinking about Lynn and the last words that she spoke to him.

"Well, you're definitely not a pansycake." I lightly nudge his shoulder playfully.

He manages a small smile. "If there's anyone here who's not a pansycake, it's you Tris."

I contemplate this for a moment, before moving on. "I don't think I ever did thank you for what you did. For saving me, in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" He asks me.

"You didn't even know me, and you showed me kindness at my weakest moment. You welcomed me into your life, along with Four. And I am just really thankful for that. I wanted you to know that you're an amazing person. I'm proud to call you my friend."

"Yeah well, you're not too bad yourself, Prior." He smiles and shakes my hand slightly, squeezing it tighter.

* * *

**A/N- The tears are nearly falling after writing that! I love Uriah so much and I'm glad that he finally got the chance to be noticed for his kindness and bravery. In the book he was killed off before he could be developed, and before him and Tris could acknowledge their friendship. Thank you for everyone who has taken the time to write a review! I love reading them :) Thanks for the favs/follows and readers, I'm currently working on the epilogue for this story, I'm sure you won't be disappointed. I know it's sounding like it's going to end the same as Allegiant but it won't, so stick with it! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

As I lay in my bed, eyes wide and alert, my hand gripping onto Tobias', I can't help but wonder what would be happening if I wasn't here.

How much does one person effect the world? How much can one person change the course of path for other people's lives and futures? What would life be like, for those who surround me, if I was not here? It pains me to think that it wouldn't all be that different, that I don't bring much of an effect on life.

Would Caleb be sacrificing himself or not? Who would take his place? What would Tobias do, if I was not here? I look at him as he sleeps, his expression is innocent and peaceful. There is no pain in sleep. Eternal sleep means eternal peace, a reality that I don't think I would fight.

What will happen if the mission is successful? Where will we find ourselves? Do I want to know a life beyond this one? Life in the city is all I've ever known, life with my family is all I've ever known, and soon, it will all be gone.

I consider what my parents would think of my decisions, what they would think about me. Would they be proud? Would they think I'm doing the right thing? My whole life, they've always told me to be selfless, but I wish they had taught me another way. Because being selfless is the only thing that I ever knew, and to realise that sometimes you have to become much more than that is incredibly confusing and painful.

I am not afraid of what is to come, for I now know what is important, and what it is I have to do. No matter how hard I try, I can't bring myself to regret the choices that I have made. The choices that have lead me to danger so many times. Lead me to my death. But this is who I am, who I've finally chosen to be. I am selfless, but I am also brave. I am intelligent, I am honest, I am kind...I am Divergent.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tobias

I hear movement coming from around the room, and start to turn over in my bed. A small, warm hand is enclosed in mine, and I squeeze it and smile to myself. We fell asleep like this, in our separate beds, still connected by our hands reaching across.

"Hey," a quiet voice whispers.

"Morning," I reply, turning over to see Tris watching me. She looks tired and drained, and it pains me to see her like this. I want to take care of her, I want to make the pain go away forever. Soon, I will be able to do just that.

"People are starting to get ready to leave, we have an hour until sunrise."

My heart skips a beat but I know that I have to be brave for Tris. She sees me as someone who is fearless, but the truth is, I am not. People say I only have four fears, but I know that I have plenty more than that. I fear life everyday, I fear change and loss, I fear pain and not belonging. I fear loneliness and sadness, I fear the life beyond this one. She may not realise it, but Tris makes me stronger. She makes me want to be brave, and gives me hope. Little does she know, she is my biggest fear. I fear that I will lose her touch, lose her voice, lose her wanting, lose her love. I couldn't imagine a world without her, without her wanting me. She is the bravest person I know, and everyday I wish that I could be more like her.

"Let's get ready." I heave myself off my bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The windows are misted, but I can see the bleak weather that surrounds us. Winter reminds me of death, with the skeleton trees and clouded skies. I reach under my bed and grab my clothes and weapons, preparing for the day ahead.

We all sit, waiting for the signal for us to leave. The signal that means we have one last chance to save ourselves and save each other. Tris hasn't been in the dorms for the last fifteen minutes, I am about to go and find her until she walks back in with Caleb. I can only imagine the internal struggles that she must be feeling.

"You okay?" I ask her as she sits down on the bed next to me.

"I just spoke with Caleb." Her voice is shaky and uncertain.

"Want to talk about it?"

"He's doing this because he wants forgiveness. I told him that I do forgive him, but it was a lie. Even if- _when _hedies, I don't think that would make me forgive him, make me forget. I need time to do that, and time is something that I don't have."

"But you will. You will forgive him because that's the kind of person you are. Although you won't forgive him today or tomorrow, there will be a future where you have forgiven him for what he did, and you will be grateful for what he did today to save you, and to save the people that you love."

"I wish I was more like you,' she whispers.

"What do you mean?" How could she possibly wish something like that?

"You're so certain, and brave, and you know exactly what you want."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest. "Tris, the only thing that I'm certain of wanting is you." She looks up with her stormy grey eyes, which have become clouded with pain and self-doubt. But I can see a glint in her eyes that I never saw before, a glint that means she has hope and understanding of who she wishes to be. She places her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me down towards her lips. I embrace her while I can, and she traces the features of my face with her delicate fingers.

"It's time," Amar says as he walks into the room, flanked by George. "You all need to take your positions, those of you who are going to the city are leaving with us now. Whoever is staying in the safe room, please take your supplies and go. Caleb and Tris, you can stay here for half an hour, and then set of on your mission. We need time to get to the city before you cause the chaos."

I double check my pocket for the two vials of inoculation serum. I swallow my vial in preparation, and leave the other one for my mother. My leg starts to bob up and down nervously, until Tris grabs it and steadies it with her hand.

"I'll see you soon." She says to me, but it sounds more like a question.

"Of course. Promise me you'll stay safe?" I hold her head in my hands, and catch a falling tear.

"Don't worry about me, Tobias." She smiles slightly, but I need to know that I will see her again when I come back from the city.

"No, I need you to promise me."

"I promise I love you." She places her hands over mine and I reach in and kiss her one last time before we leave.

"I love you too, see you soon."

I walk out of the dorms, following the others, turning back to glance at her before I leave. Her large eyes follow me as I walk out of the room, but I feel our magnetism screaming and trying to pull us back towards one another. It's a difficult bond to break.

…

We've been driving in the van for about ten minutes, we're halfway there. My hands are clammy and my heart is thumping so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if everyone could hear it. The only thing that I think about is Tris. I need to know if she's okay, I need to know that I will see her again. The van comes to a halt, and everyone starts to pile out. We will be making the rest of the fifteen minute journey on foot, so that we can enter the gates without causing alarm in the Bureau van. As my feet hit the hard earth, I think about the last words that she said to me. I asked her to promise me that she would stay safe, but she didn't promise me back. She promised me that she loves me. That's when I realise, of course this selfless girl is going to do anything it takes to save the people that she loves, and save the city. Even if that means she has to sacrifice herself. I can't leave her at the time when she needs me most. My whole life, my mother has put her own needs before mine, yet here I am, abandoning the only person that ever truly loved me in order to save my sorry excuse for a mother.

"I'm going back to the Bureau," I command. Everyone turns around in shock.

"You're _what_?" Amar is filled with anger and confusion. "You're abandoning your mission?"

"My mission was to save someone who I loved. Me coming back to the city and inoculating my mother isn't fulfilling that mission. I have to go and save Tris." I leave no room for argument as I jump into the drivers seat and spin the van around, driving back to the Bureau. I know that my group needs me, but Tris needs me more.

The journey back to the Bureau seems slower and more suspenseful. Sweat drips off my brow and I speed the van as fast as I can. I finally reach the lobby and race out the van, not bothering to park it properly or shut the door. When I reach the Bureau, my heart sinks. Chaos is erupting, which only means they've already started. I race my way down hallways and up staircases, thankful that I know where the activation room is. As I get closer, I see guards charging towards my destined location, and I decide to start shooting. Either I shoot them or they will shoot me. Or even worse, they'll shoot Tris.

In the distance, I see Caleb and Tris making their way towards the activation room at the opposite end of the lengthy hallway. They are shooting the guards behind them. I shout her name but she can't hear me over the loud bangs. I start to sound desperate.

"Hold your fire," I hear a menacing voice sneer from behind me. I lift my hands up and turn around slowly, only to be greeted with the sight of David sat in his wheelchair, holding his gun up at me.

"What do you want," I try my best 'Four' act, I need to intimidate him.

"I want you and your buddies to quit it. But I understand that for that to happen, I'll have to kill you all." I put my hands down and point my gun at David, clicking the bullet into place.

"I told you to hold your fire, son!" David shouts. "Don't move an inch or I will shoot you!"

"If you're going to kill me, why not just do it now? Why bother with the threats?"

"Because, you could be quite useful to me. I see Natalie's girl over there, killing my men by the dozen. I need you to call it off. Tell her the mission is over."

"Or what?"

"Or she'll die. I'll kill her and you'll have to live with it." He smiles at me, my blood boils.

"Not a chance in hell of that happening."

"Well, then I suggest you go over there right now and tell her to call it off! Right now! Or I'll shoot you all like dogs!" He growls and spits as the words come out of his mouth. His eyes are filled with rage and fury. His skin is red and dripping with sweat. The man is possessed.

"Put your gun down and I'll go over there." I command, but he continuous to point his gun at me. "I said put your gun down God dammit!" My shout is louder and filled with more fury than his. I over power him in speed and strength. But sometimes, the most valued thing that you can own is intelligence. Right now, I must overpower him with intelligence. He slowly lowers his gun and I do the same, until both of our guns are by our sides. I start to turn around, counting to three. On three, I spin my body round as quick as I can, at the same time I bring my firearm up to face David. I don't waste any time in pulling the trigger, catching him off guard. The bullet hits him square in the face, dead in an instant. I catch my breath for a second before turning back to see Caleb and Tris arrive at the activation room, guards still following them closely. I charge my way over there, Tris' eyes lighting up when she sees me.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice is crazed and breathless.

"I couldn't leave you. I'll never leave you. You fight, I fight. You die, I die."

"Tobias," she whispers almost inaudibly, the tears streaming down her face. Caleb continues to shoot at the guards, their numbers dwindling.

"You two need to make your way to the safe room. It's time for me to finish things here." Caleb says, swallowing thickly and running a shaky hand through his sweat-soaked hair. "I love you Beatrice."

"There has to be another way," Tris cries painfully. She can't watch her brother die, but I won't let her take his place. "I can survive the death serum, I'm almost positive."

"No!" I shout. "Tris, you can't do that. You'll die."

"But so will Caleb!"

"Beatrice," Caleb's voice is shrilling wail. "I won't let you die! Please, let me do this! I hate myself, I hate everything that I've done! Please, just let me end this once and for all!" He's choking on the tears and mucus that fall down his face. I shoot the last few guards that approach us, and grab Tris' hand.

"We'll do it together." Tris says, more firmly. "Caleb, open the door for me. I'll run in and activate the serum, then you can drag me out again. Tobias, stand guard."

"No Tris," I feel a stabbing pain in my chest, she'll die if she goes in there. "You won't survive it, please don't do this."

"There's more chance of this plan working if there's two of us in there. Caleb won't make it on his own. Give me the suit." She grabs the bag from Caleb, pulling out the death serum suit and putting it on herself. "Let's go." She grabs Caleb's hand and pulls him towards the glass door. I continue to shoot the guards who are approaching us. I know that I have to let her do this because she's right. She has more chance of survival than the rest of us. Her divergence is high. Caleb types in the code, and the glass door rises upwards. Tris gives me one last look, her chest rising and falling. Then before I know it, she darts into the room. As soon as she gets in there, something hits her like a brick wall. Her movements become slower as she makes her way over to the green button. The glass starts to make its way back down again, we're running out of time.

"You can do it Tris, just hold on!" Caleb cries. And he's right, she can do it. She reaches the green button on the wall and slams her fist into it, setting off the memory serum. Caleb leaps under the falling glass panel and reaches out for Tris' foot, as she lays on the floor. He starts to pull her out but the glass door falls on top of his legs, crushing them. The door has closed, and they're trapped. Caleb screams in pain as the glass cuts into the backs of his shins and crushes his bones. I bang on the glass, trying to punch my way into the room.

"What's the code?" I scream. No one answers, Tris looks too heavily dazed and Caleb is screaming with pain. "What's the code!" I shout as I pound my entire body against the glass wall, desperately trying to break it. I try to lift the bottom of the glass door away from Caleb's legs but it's no use. I stand up and look at the key pad, desperately trying to remember the code. Matthew told us what it was in that meeting, how can I not remember? I start to type in different combinations, trying to jog my memory. "54356" incorrect. "53245" incorrect. "51235" incorrect, we're running out of time. "51254" incorrect. "51256" correct.

The glass door starts to rise again, and I pull on Caleb's legs, dragging them both out of the activation room. I gather Tris in my arms and strip the death serum suit off her body, throwing it back into the room, it's coated with a filmy substance that makes my hands ache. I reach into my pocket for the inoculation vial that was meant for my mother. Her eyes are closed but she's still breathing. "Come on Tris," I whisper. I prise her lips and mouth open, pouring in the contents of the vial. I rub her throat, praying that she swallows it.

**A/N- Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth. **

Tobias

It's been three days since we successfully set off the memory serum. That's 72 hours. 4320 minutes. All that time, I have spent walking round the Bureau, day and night. No sleep, little food. Tris is still in a coma. Her heartbeat is steady, but her eyes won't open. They don't know what her condition will be like when her eyes do open, if they ever will. The others arrived back from the city safely, and they are now helping to re-educate the Bureau. Because of all the guards who got shot, and David, we had to come up with a new excuse about the memory serum. We were originally going to tell them that it was accidental, but they would become too suspicious if they saw all the dead bodies and dead leader. So, we destroyed the security footage, and told them that the Bureau was raided by rebels, and we had to set the memory serum off in order to avoid revealing important information. They believed everything that we said, and think that the 'rebels' have been killed. Amar, George, Matthew and Tori have been working on re-educating the Bureau, telling them that they were fighting for equality between GD's and GP's before they lost their memories. Overall, the plan has worked. The city has been saved, with Evelyn taken down from power and replaced by Johanna. Except Tris isn't awake, and I can't talk to her. Can't hold her hand. Cara spends her days with Tris, working on her and trying to get her to wake up. It's lucky that her and Matthew stayed in the safe room, otherwise there would have been no one to save her. Unfortunately, Caleb lost his memory. His legs are broken but they will eventually heal, however he will never remember the kind of person he is, and he will never remember his sister. He will also never remember how he betrayed her, and the pain that he caused. People are saying that this is a good thing, that he can now start fresh, free of guilt. But I think he got off too easy. He should be the one who can't open his eyes. Cara warned me that Tris may also have lost her memory, since she may not have swallowed the serum that I gave her. This thought is too painful to consider, so I try not to think about it. I am walking through the lobby, when I run into someone who I would kill not to see. Marcus. I start to turn in the other direction when he notices me and calls out.

"Son!" He shouts.

"Don't call me that," I sneer, "I am not your son."

"Tobias, please!"

"I told you to leave me alone," I grunt. "What are you doing here?"

"I was exiled from the city before Evelyn was taken out of power. I wanted to come here, and see the Bureau for the first time."

"Well you're here. Enjoy." I say sarcastically.

"Tobias, wait. There are a few things that I need to say to you."

"What could you possibly want to say to me?"

"I know that you despise me. I know that you think that I have done wrong. And there is nothing that I can do to mend our relationship. But I wanted you to know that I did what I did because I thought it would make you a better person. I wanted to make you a better person than I am."

"I don't think you have done wrong. I _know_ you have done wrong. There's a difference. You hurt me. You made me afraid. You made me cower in my own home, the one place where I should have felt safe. There is nothing that you can say that will justify the abuse and torment that you put me through. I was innocent, I was helpless. I was just a vulnerable little boy! No child should have to go through that, and there's definitely no excuse for it either."

I don't give him chance to reply before I leave. I know that you should always try to forgive people, in order to not only help them but also yourself. But him, I could never forgive. He is sadistic and twisted, a monster. He made my life hell and thinks that there was a valid reason for it. I need to see Tris, I need her comforting embrace and words. She needs to wake up, I think I can help her. I want to help her. I walk down to the hospital room when I see Cara rushing out, looking flustered. There's screaming going on in the background.

"Four!" She sounds relieved.

"What's going on?" I ask, panicked that there could be something wrong with Tris.

"Tris. She's awake." My eyes light up and I make my way over to the door, before Cara grabs me by the shoulders and stops me. "She's confused, she doesn't know what's going on. You can help me and Matthew try to calm her down before we have to sedate her." Sedate her? There's no way that I'm letting them put her back to sleep when she's tried so hard to wake up. But when I open the door and walk into Tris' hospital room, my knees almost buckle. On the bed is a girl with messy blonde hair, thrashing and screaming. She hits Matthew as he ties to restrain her arms. Her cries and wails are ear piercing, and she screams for her parents. But, her parents are dead.

"Tris, it's okay, you're safe now." I walk over to her and grab her by the shoulders. She looks at me with wild eyes and pulls away from my grip, slapping my arms away.

"Get away from me!" She screams, tears fall from my eyes. "Everyone! Get away from me!" Her cries and sobs become hysterical. "Please, help me! I can't move!" She shouts for her mother, and that's when I realise. She doesn't remember me, and she thinks her mother is still alive. Cara comes back into the room and drags me out, while Matthew injects something into Tris' IV.

"What the hell has happened to her?" I demand and answer, sweat drips from my brow and my whole body shakes.

"We don't know. She can't remember anything. She's also paralysed, the only thing that she can move is her arms and head. We're going to have to sedate her, and then run some tests on her. But Four, it's not looking good."

I try to speak but no words come out. There are no words to describe the sudden pain that I feel. My Tris is no longer here. The blonde girl lying on that hospital bed is called Beatrice, and she is the girl who I never met. The girl that lived before she watched her parents die. The girl who I met in the alleyway, scared and traumatised by life, but prepared to do anything, is long gone. I make my way back to the dorms, kicking the doors open and throwing the furniture around the room. I punch the walls so hard that my knuckles bleed. I focus on the pain instead of the helplessness. I focus on my anger and frustration as I punch through the plaster and cement. I have nothing left. I have no family, no one who cares about me. My father is corrupt and my mother is delusional. My best friend, my partner, my lover, my soul mate, doesn't even remember who I am. I want to leave, I want to forget. Matthew told us that the inoculation serum will only prevent us from forgetting when memory serum is inhaled, not if we swallow it. That's when I decide what I am going to do. I am going to take some memory serum, and head back into the city. I will forget Tris in the same way that she forgot me. I will forget the damage that my father caused, and the pain that I have been through. But first, I need to say goodbye.

…

Five days later, I sit in the cafeteria alone, eating my last meal at the Bureau, with a vial of memory serum in my pocket. Beatrice has been awake these last few days, coming to terms with her new reality. Cara updated me on her condition, she said that although Tris in fact _did_ swallow the inoculation serum, she is suffering from amnesia. It is an after effect of the death serum, as if she had been in a terrible accident. Matthew said she may overcome her paralysis, as that was also caused by the death serum. It destroyed her brain and her muscles, drowning them with its venom. They have been running various tests on her, she struggles to understand basic things that even a child would know, such as addition and how to write, they're going to have to re-educate her. She remembers her parents and her brother, and even asked where Uriah was. But she hasn't said anything about me. Cara said that she remembers faces and some memories, but can't remember names and who the people are, she can only remember how they made her feel. Basically, she's messed up. Tris has been destroyed, and it pains me.

I finish my food, and make my way over to her hospital room. I plan on saying goodbye to her before I leave for the city. I nock on her door and Cara comes out.

"Do you want to see her?" She asks, I nod my head in reply. "Okay, just give me one minute, stay out here." She walks back into the room and shuts the door behind her, I lean my head against the door so that I can listen in.

"Beatrice, you have a visitor. Is that okay?" Cara sounds like she's talking to a small child.

"Yes. Who is it?" Her voice is filled with innocence and curiosity.

"It's the man that I told you about. His name is Four."

"Oh, yeah," she starts to laugh. "That's a funny name."

I release a shaky breath and my eyes sting. She doesn't remember my name, that one piece of my true self that I gave to her to treasure forever, and she doesn't even remember it. This is going to be harder than I thought. Cara opens the door, and I pull away from it. She smiles tightly at me and gestures for me to enter the room. I see her sitting up on the bed, looking at me intently. I take a seat in the armchair next to her, looking into her eyes.

"Hello Four." The name sounds too foreign coming out of her mouth, I don't like it.

"Hi, Beatrice."

"Why did your parents name you after a number?"

"They didn't. It was a nickname that I earned in Dauntless."

"Yeah, I thought it might have been a nickname. You don't suit the name 'Four'." She smiles slightly, caught up in her thoughts. I'm about to ask her if she remembers my real name until she carries on. "How are you?" She asks in a polite Abnegation manner, trying to make small talk like she was brought up to do.

"I'm not doing too well." I admit. She looks down at her folded hands on her lap. I can't stop my tears from falling. She looks back up at me and examines my face for a minute.

"Please can you come closer?" Her voice is shy and timid. I get up from the arm chair and sit next to her on the bed, facing her. She reaches out a shaky hand and presses it against my face, wiping my tears away. I've never willingly shown this amount of vulnerability to anyone before, not even Tris. "I'm sorry," she says, "you must have loved me a lot."

"I loved you more than anything," I croak.

"Did I love you?" She asks. It breaks my heart even more to know that she doesn't remember her feelings towards me. I'm starting to think that I can't do this. I can't sit here and watch her forget me. It feels like I'm being punched in the face a thousand times over.

"You did." Is all I manage to say.

"Were we…close?"

"Yes." I remember the night in the hotel room, the night that we exposed ourselves to each other. The night that I wish I could relive just one more time.

"Yeah. I thought we were." She admits, as if she remembers. My head snaps up to look at her, but she acts like what she said doesn't mean anything. She takes her hand away from my face and holds onto my hand. I can tell that she's not very comfortable with the contact. It pains me to think about how intimate we were, how much we revealed to each other. But I have to accept that she doesn't remember that, she doesn't even remember my hand.

"I came to say goodbye." I say.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the city. To start a new life." She nods her head in reply, obviously feeling guilty that she doesn't feel the sadness that I feel. I want to touch Tris one last time. I want to hear one last word escape from her lips. I want to see her eyes light up one last time. I want one last kiss. But she is already gone, leaving only her body and former self.

"Do you have to go?" She whispers. I can't imagine that she really wants me to stay. Why would she? Why would she ask that if she doesn't remember me?

I avoid her question, "can I kiss you goodbye?"

She thinks for a second, swallows hard, and looks at me. "Yes," she whispers.

I lean in and kiss her softly on the lips, she pulls away a little and doesn't kiss back. But I keep my lips on hers, trying to pretend that this is the Tris that I love. Then, my heart rate picks up and she surprises me. She kisses back, and it almost feels like I really am kissing my Tris for a moment. She deepens the kiss and brings her arms up around my neck, pulling me in closer. I pull away and look into her eyes, searching them. She gives me a small smile and a tear falls across her cheek. She is starting to tremble, and her eyes are filled with a mixture of sadness and hope, and then I see it. That little glint in her eye, the one that I thought I had lost, has returned.

"I've missed kissing you…._Tobias_."

**The end. **

* * *

**A/N- I will be posting an epilogue, so stay tuned! Thank you for your support :) **


	44. Epilogue

**A/N- I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Epilogue 

Tris

It has been three years since I remembered Tobias' name. As soon as his lips met mine, I felt the most powerful flashbacks, and I remembered the kind of person he is, and why I loved him. It took six months for the death serum to drain its way out of my brain. Cara and Matthew created a serum that eventually dissolved it. However, the damage to my muscles has been almost permanent. Those six months, while the death serum plagued my brain, were the most difficult months of my life. I remembered Tobias almost instantly, and I believe that this was due to the intense connection that we have towards each other. However I still struggled to remember certain words that we'd shared, and I often had terrible flashbacks that I couldn't understand, they felt more like nightmares. I also remembered Uriah and my brother, but it took me a long time to remember the others. I became a very angry, confused and frustrated person. Tobias was the only one who could calm me down, but it took him a lot of patience. Sometimes he would become hurt by the words that I would carelessly say in the midst of my temper, and things that I forgot about him. Caleb doesn't remember me, and he never will. After my condition improved, he moved away to the other end of the city with Cara, Will and Christina. They all work in the scientific and medical field, except for Christina who is a receptionist, she only went because of Will. We haven't seen them since. Marlene, Uriah and Zeke joined our new and improved Police force. I suppose you could say that we never truly left our factions behind, but we have to forget about them, according to our new laws. We now have a democratic government, and Johanna is our elected leader, giving a voice for our people. We work out laws and city arrangements by holding public votes. The city gates remained locked, keeping out rebels and people who wish to join our city or take it over. The factions have been demolished, and the old abandoned buildings and apartment blocks have been renovated. Tobias and I share a large ground floor apartment, which is close to everything that we need. We couldn't live anywhere far away or that has stairs because I still use a wheelchair and crutches sometimes. Everyone has a job, and they can choose whatever they want to do in order to help the city in some way. I can't have a job because of my condition, and neither can Tobias because he became my full time carer. I feel guilty that he has to stay home with me and help me with everyday tasks, but soon that will no longer be the case. For the first year I couldn't use my legs at all, I was wheelchair bound and needed his help to do everything, even getting dressed. But after a lot of practice, I started to slowly walk around the apartment with his support. I can now walk with crutches, but I get very tired easily. My muscles have to re-develop themselves and gain strength, but Cara tells me that I should be back to normal within another few years. We have been through many struggles, and life is only starting to become better. The whole situation is becoming slowly but surely easier, especially now that I can remember everything. Tobias and I became close again, like how close we were that night in the hotel room. We started planning our future together, and when I'm eventually fully healed and we have a family together, he wants to gain a job in politics, alongside Johanna, who has already offered him various important positions. It's safe to say, we're both finished with guns and fighting.

Today is Faction Freedom Day. It's a celebration that we have on this same day of every year, similar to choosing day except we're not celebrating factions, we're celebrating the day that we became free from them. The day that we overcame the corruption of the Bureau, and became an independent city. There's food, music and various activities, including zip lining. Our entire group who ventured out of the city and helped stop the Bureau received a public service award from Johanna. Normally on this day, those of us who received an award are expected to make speeches about our city, however, only Tori, Amar and George ever do because the rest of us find it too painful. The Bureau is no longer concerned with Chicago, they believe that we were a completed experiment and we are allowed to remain here in piece. The Bureau continues to concern itself with instilling equality, human rights and new, fairer laws. Marcus works at the Bureau, and he reports back to Johanna every now and then so that we are fully aware of the happenings outside the fence. Evelyn still tries to get involved with running the city, she has been warned several times and threatened with exile. Her and Tobias never fully healed their relationship, they speak now and then, but he has no interest in her.

"You alright there?" Tobias leans in front of me as I sit in front of the window, bringing me out of my daze.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking," I sigh.

"I know that today is always difficult. But we've got each other and our freedom. Just focus on that," he rubs my leg and smiles at me.

"Thank you." I lean over and wrap my arms around him, never wanting to let go.

"Come one, lets make our way down." He pushes me in my wheelchair, since I can't stand for very long in crowds. The atmosphere is breathtaking. Looking at the smiles on people's faces, and the children running around carefree makes me realise why we risked our lives, and the good that has come out of it. These children will never have to choose one way of thinking, they will be allowed to become anything that they want to be.

"Hello Tris! Ready to come and see the others?" Susan asks me. She's helped me a lot since we returned to the city, and I am forever grateful to her. The whole group is coming together today, even Caleb who I haven't seen for three years. I am nervous to see him, especially since my memory returned and I often think about the things that we have been through together. However, he still won't remember me, and I have to learn to be okay with that.

"Hey guys!" Uriah comes up to us, embracing me in a hug. Shauna now wears braces on her legs, I heard Caleb made them for her. We all greet each other, it's always strange to be reunited again, it brings back unpleasant memories. This is why we don't get together very often. Caleb looks at me and smiles, and begins to walk over with Cara, who is holding a baby.

"Hi Tris, how are you doing?" Cara asks me.

"I'm getting better, thank you. Who's this?"

"This is Jack, our son. He was born a year ago," she says while bouncing the baby on her hip. I heard that Caleb and Cara had a son together, but I never met him before. I suppose he's technically my nephew, but to me, the Caleb that's stood here isn't my brother. He's someone who I've never met before. I smile and Tobias places a supportive hand on my shoulder. I look at Susan and realise that this must be painful for her too, she told me that she had feelings for Caleb, and it was devastating for her to learn that he no longer remembers her.

The crowd goes quiet, as we listen to Johanna make her speech. "Today is the day in which we celebrate not only our freedom, but our unity. We celebrate the promising future that we have for our children, and the children of our future generations. We celebrate the fact that we can all work together to provide a better life. We have found ourselves, and the people who we want to be, the environment that we want to live in. Of course, all of this could not have been achieved without our heroes," she points to our group who stands to the left of the stage, "but it also couldn't have been achieved without each other, without our understanding to want a better life. I stand here today because I am the voice of the people. I will not fail you, I will not over-rule you. I will listen to you and understand you. I will provide compassion, empathy, and sympathy to each and every one of you, and we must all remember to do this for each other. For your friends, your family, and your neighbours. Here's to the city of Chicago, a place of prosperity and liberty!" She pumps her fist in the air and the whole crowd follows, cheering and chanting. I smile at the fact that one day, it will be Tobias who is standing on that stage.

"Come on," Zeke says. "Time to go zip lining."

Uriah, Zeke and Marlene go zip lining every Faction Freedom Day, they say that it makes them feel truly free. I've always wanted to do it but I've never been well enough, this year I am going to do it with Tobias. He isn't looking forward to it but he wants to do it just this once, to mark the start of our new life together. We reach the Hancock building and he carries me on his back up the stairs. Uriah and Marlene fly down the line, over the buildings of Chicago. My breath hitches when I look at the view of our city. It used to look bleak and run-down, but now it seems almost brighter and full of life. The buildings look newly built, and families and workplaces fill them.

"Want to go down together?" Zeke asks us. I look at Tobias and he nods his head. He lies down in the sling first, and I go on top of his back. My face is inches away from his, and we're both looking down at the city. I can feel him trembling, he looks as white as a ghost. We grasp onto each others hands, never wanting to let go. As Zeke pulls black the sling, ready to push us into flight, I whisper in his ear:

"Be brave."

* * *

**A/N- So we've finally reached the end of 'I chose Abnegation'. I'm so sad it's over, I really enjoyed writing it. I just wanted to say thank you for all your support throughout the entire story. Especially those of you who have written numerous reviews, I'm sorry I can't individually reply to each and every one of them but I am so thankful and I really appreciate it. A reviewer mentioned that they would like to see a sequel to this story, and I have been considering where else I could go with it. I was thinking about perhaps writing a few chapters about Tris and Tobias' life between the ending and the epilogue. Please let me know if you have any other ideas or what kind of thing you would like me to write. :) **


	45. Update

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter it's more of an update. A few people wanted me to continue the story so I've gone ahead and written a couple of chapters, it's published as "Six Months". Check it out if you can, it continues directly after the ending, before the epilogue. I'm not sure how long it will be yet, but let me know if you have any ideas :) **

* * *

_**Sneak Peek...**_

_"Tris, don't do this please! You'll hurt yourself," Tobias pleads, his face looks wet with tears. I try to turn over but cry in pain when I twist my shoulder. I pull the clip off my finger and try to rip the name band around my arm. I take the cannula out of my nose and scratch and pull at the skin on my legs, trying to lift them up and get them to move, I start to bruise and bleed. Tobias grabs my hands and keeps them still while Cara fits the cannula back on and re-arranges the tubes. I try to thrash against his grip but it's no use, without my legs I can't wriggle free. I am helpless._

_"No!" I break down into loud, frantic sobs. "I don't want this, I don't want it," sobs continue to wrack through my body. I slam my head back against the bed frame repeatedly, it pounds and my body aches._

_"Four, hold her down," Cara commands._

_"I'm sorry Tris."_

**Review/follow/fav if you want me to continue :)**


End file.
